Survivor Forest Maze
by TJBambi93
Summary: 16 different characters from various media will be competing against one another to win one million dollars. They will be stranded in the Forest Maze of Mario RPG. Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 15 players in this game? The winner has been crowned! Rated T!
1. Cast List

Jeff Probst walked onto a boat, with a pleased look on his face.

"We've been looking hard and well for new contestants for the upcoming Survivor Forest Maze. We've explored many video game franchises, like Mass Effect, Mario, and Blue Dragon. We've also covered TV shows, like Hetalia, My Little Pony, and How I Met Your Mother."

The contestants started to be lead, by producers, out onto the boat.

"I've picked out 16 great people, 8 men, and 8 women, to join us on another great season of Survivor. Last one remaining wins a special prize; $1,000,000! Let me give you my perspective of each castaway.

– – – – –

Name: Duck the Great Western Engine

Age: 44

Species: Engine

Job: Engine

Favorite Past Player: Dustin (_Reals vs. OCs _&_ Heroes vs. Villains_)

Tribe: Volt

Jeff's Assessment: Duck is really engaged on the game. I really like the energy this guy has. I wonder if Duck can go far into the game, and actually bring home the money. He has the spirit to do so.

– – – – –

Name: Applejack

Age: 21

Species: Pony

Job: Apple Farmer

Favorite Past Player: None

Tribe: Mossono

Jeff's Assessment: Applejack, if it works out for her, could be our fourth female winner. She has qualities that Samantha, Eevee, and Raine all had. She's also quite strong, something we haven't seen in a pony yet.

– – – – –

Name: Presea Combatir

Age: 25

Species: Human

Job: N/A

Favorite Past Player: Sprocket (_Distant_)

Tribe: Mossono

Jeff's Assessment: I think Presea will be a quiet, yet effective dark horse. She doesn't get in people's faces on her own free will, and she's quite strong for a young girl. The effects of that exsphere have worked wonders.

– – – – –

Name: Yuri Lowell

Age: 34

Species: Human

Job: Ex-Imperial Knight

Favorite Past Player: None

Tribe: Volt

Jeff's Assessment: I really, really want to see Yuri make it all the way to the end. Yuri is quite hilarious, strong, and talks a good social game. If it all works out, Yuri could very well win.

– – – – –

Name: Ivan 'Russia' Braginski

Age: 42

Species: Human/Nation

Job: N/A

Favorite Past Player: Kruz (_Emerald Hill_ & _All-Stars_)

Tribe: Volt

Jeff's Assessment: I don't know if Russia was our best candidate from Hetalia. I wanted so bad to get someone from Hetalia to appear on Survivor, and we got Russia. Who knows, perhaps he'll play a great game.

– – – – –

Name: Judith

Age: 35

Species: Krityan

Job: Dragon Rider

Favorite Past Player: Junior (_Green Hill_, _SEGA All Stars_, & _All-Stars_)

Tribe: Mossono

Jeff's Assessment: Judith is a very beautiful woman, but like Jada from Reals vs. OCs, she doesn't use it to her advantage. Actually, let me make that clear, NONE of the girls use their bodies. Judith is a prime example.

– – – – –

Name: Barney Stinson

Age: 32

Species: Human

Job: Not specified

Favorite Past Player: Banjo (_SEGA All Stars_ & _Redemption Island_)

Tribe: Volt

Jeff's Assessment: I can tell you right now, Barney will be a major character this season, and I don't think anyone will disagree with me. Barney will be flirting his butt all the way to the end. Will it work? Or will it get him quickly voted off?

– – – – –

Name: Zaeed Massani

Age: 55

Species: Human

Job: Mercenary

Favorite Past Player: None

Tribe: Volt

Jeff's Assessment: Zaeed reminds me of Hartman, except a year young, a lot stronger, and a larger ego. I don't think Zaeed will win, but I do think he'll make it to the merge. Zaeed will have to keep his ego in check if he wants to have a shot.

– – – – –

Name: Jiro

Age: 25

Species: Human

Job: Shadow User

Favorite Past Player: Jill (_Fans vs. Favorites_)

Tribe: Volt

Jeff's Assessment: Jiro's not going to last long. I'm actually upset to be saying that, because Jiro is quite intelligent, and could benefit a tribe. Jiro will have to dig deep in order to go far.

– – – – –

Name: Geno

Age: 32

Species: Puppet

Job: Star Piece Guardian

Favorite Past Player: Angela (_Marble_)

Tribe: Volt

Jeff's Assessment: I like Geno already. He's a no-nonsense kind of guy. You just have to love Geno and the way he looks at life. However, he will be seen as a threat in the game.

– – – – –

Name: Kasumi Goto

Age: 26

Species: Human

Job: Thief

Favorite Past Player: Kazooie (_Cuties_ & _Redemption Island_)

Tribe: Mossono

Jeff's Assessment: Kasumi seems like your ordinary schoolgirl, but just by looking at her, you know she's trouble. She told me that she's keeping the hood over her eyes. I don't know how Kasumi can be trusted in the game of Survivor. We'll soon find out.

– – – – –

Name: Derpy Hooves

Age: 18

Species: Pony

Job: Mail Carrier

Favorite Past Player: Cynder (_Cuties_ & _Fans vs. Favorites_)

Tribe: Mossono

Jeff's Assessment: I would definitely put Derpy in my alliance, because just like Bambi and Harry before her, she would make a perfect goat to the end. That said, will she put on a dumb impression during the game? Or will she put on a performance no one expected?

– – – – –

Name: Wooldoor Sockbat

Age: 22

Species: Sockbat

Job: N/A

Favorite Past Player: Woolio (_Distant_)

Tribe: Volt

Jeff's Assessment: Wooldoor, right off the bat, if he should ever open his mouth, everyone will want to kill him. He has an annoying voice, as he should since he's a Spongebob ripoff. However... Wooldoor should NOT be judged wrongly. He has plans up his sleeve, and can at times be taken seriously.

– – – – –

Name: Jack 'Subject Zero'

Age: 25

Species: Human

Job: Convict

Favorite Past Player: None

Tribe: Mossono

Jeff's Assessment: Jack was originally casted for Survivor Aquatic Ruin, but she was replaced with Dexter Morgan. Jack told me that she was glad she wasn't with 'those bozos' and that she's ready to play in the Forest Maze. My only tip to her: Keep. Your mouth. Shut!

– – – – –

Name: Zola

Age: 35

Species: Human

Job: Messenger to King Jibral

Favorite Past Player: Kazooie (_Cuties _&_ Redemption Island_)

Tribe: Mossono

Jeff's Assessment: My opinion of Zola is... wow. She's all business and no laughing matter. She is definitely here for the cash prize. If the cards play out right, she'll remind me a little bit of Etna.

– – – – –

Name: Samara

Age: 43

Species: Asari

Job: Justicar

Favorite Past Player: Samantha (_Koopa Beach_)

Tribe: Mossono

Jeff's Assessment: Samara, like Zola, also is serious about the game, and isn't really interested in anything else. However, I'm thinking Samara will continue to live by her Justicar Code. If that's the case, she might be an early target.

– – – – –

The premier of Survivor Forest Maze will be February 6th, hopefully after Aquatic Ruin is finished.


	2. Episode 1 Nine Person Alliance

Everywhere you look, were tons and tons of tree branches, full of leaves. You could hear someone chopping through them. Soon the host, Jeff Probst, came through, chopping branches as he walked through the maze.

"Welcome to the Forest Maze!" smiled Jeff.

On opposites of the maze, four groups of four were doing the same thing as Jeff; chopping through branches.

"We have another fantastic season coming your way! Sixteen survivors will be battling against one another to win one million dollars!" explained Jeff, "Even though they haven't spoken, first impressions are, of course, forming."

"_I'm assuming that the three individuals that are with me are my tribe members. Quite a small tribe, if you ask me. Even so, I might want to keep an eye on that blond guy with the suit. He keeps staring at me." - Samara_

"_We have a pink-haired girl around my size and age, and I can see that she's wielding a giant ax. Holy cow! She's definitely going to be an asset in challenges." - Jiro_

"_I noticed that we have a wall eyed pony on our tribe. I definitely believe she should be cast aside immediately. She looks very weak... for now, at any rate." - Geno_

"_This #$#$ing annoying yellow thing keeping hopping up and down without stop. I just wanna... AGH! Tear his head off with my biotics! Oh well, looks like he's out first." - Jack_

"However," warned Jeff, "This season will start off with a twist. All 16 survivors will be living together for the first few days, until they are placed into tribes of the same gender. Even then, the twists will keep coming."

"This will be the ultimate challenge! 16 people forced to work together, in order to build a new society. They will battle the elements, and eachother. They must learn to adapt, or they will be voted off. In the end," explained Jeff, "only one will remain, and bring home a million dollars. 39 days! 16 people! 1 survivor!"

**Group 1: Duck, Jiro, Presea, and Zola**

**Group 2: Applejack, Barney, Russia, and Samara**

**Group 3: Jack, Judith, Wooldoor, and Yuri**

**Group 4: Derpy, Geno, Kasumi, and Zaeed**

– – – – –

Group 1 Day 1

Duck had the map in his hand, while Zola sliced through branches with her sword. Jiro and Presea followed closely behind.

"Couple more miles..." noted Zola, "And we should arrive at camp."

Duck stopped, "You know, I was wondering something. We have no buffs on. Do you think we're a tribe?"

Zola shrugged, "I wouldn't bet on it."

"_I don't know much about my tribe, other then the fact that Jiro is someone I know. I have to keep my distance from him, as I do not want others thinking we're working together." - Zola_

"We can talk about it later," said Jiro, "We need to get to camp. Duck, how far are we?"

Duck checked the map, "Not too far from here. Camp is that big circle right here."

Duck pointed at the map to show Jiro.

"We must move quickly." noted Presea.

"_I have faith in this group of four right now. Even if we aren't a tribe, I think we'll work hard to fulfill our journey to win the game." - Duck_

– – – – –

Group 2 Day 1

Using her biotic powers, Samara moved branches in and out of her group's way. Russia had control of the map.

Barney was following Samara like a drunken puppy, "Lead the way, honey."

Samara glared at him, "Is that how you treat your ladies?"

Barney nodded, "Of course. No girl has ever turned down the awesome Barney Stinson."

"_Barney is already graining on my nerves. He keeps staring at my chest, keeps wanting to talk to me. Just..." (facepalms) "if I were to ever see him in my world, I would have to kill him." - Samara_

Ignoring the commotion, Applejack trotted alongside Russia.

"So, uh... what's yer name again?" asked Applejack.

"Russia." smiled Russia.

"Ah thought so," noted Applejack, "Ah'm Applejack! Most honest of ponies!"

"_Out of the three on my tribe, I like Applejack the most. Samara and Barney aren't getting along, and their conflicts get... a little annoying." - Russia_

– – – – –

Group 3 Day 1

Much like Samara was for her tribe, Jack was shoving branches out of her way with her biotics.

"Stay close if you wanna live!" yelled Jack.

Yuri scratched his head, "I don't think we'll be running into many monsters, Jack."

Jack rolled her eyes, "And if we reach camp without ya, that's your own fault."

Yuri sighed. Judith placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ignore her Yuri," smiled Judith, "She's obviously not in the mood to talk."

Jack looked behind her, and snarled to herself.

"_As if it wasn't obvious already, but I think Yuri and Judith know eachother. That sucks for me, since I would have to make buddy-buddy with the yellow thing in order to counteract them." - Jack_

Wooldoor bounced right behind them.

"Whee!" he cheered, "We're all on Survivor! Let's #$#ing do this!"

He raised a hand up to Yuri. Yuri thought for a moment, and then high fived him.

"_Wooldoor is... certainly a energetic fellow, but pleasant to be around compared to Jack. I'd keep Wooldoor on a tribe, he'd bring a lot of unity." - Yuri_

– – – – –

Group 4 Day 1

Zaeed was quickly getting angry.

"Who the hell put her in charge of the map?" asked Zaeed, pointing at Derpy.

Kasumi smirked, "Give the cutie pie a chance, Massani. Who knows, she might lead us to our camp."

Zaeed sighed to himself, and followed Kasumi and Geno as Derpy lead the way.

"_I came here to play a game for a million dollars. This not how I expected the beginning to be like. It's not the fact that I have a pony on my tribe, it's the fact that this pony looks retarded." - Zaeed_

Just then Derpy noticed something ahead, "Is that a flag?"

Geno ran over to where Derpy was pointing at.

"By the stars," noted Geno, "Derpy found our camp. Who expected that?"

Derpy smiled in joy, "Whoopee!"

"_I underestimated Derpy's abilities. She didn't get us lost out here, and she found our camp. I'd say we're good to go." - Geno_

As the four entered the camp site, Kasumi heard something.

"Hmm?" she said.

Just then, the other 3 groups entered the same camp site.

– – – – –

Day 1

All 16 survivors noticed a crate in the middle of the area.

"I wonder what that is." noted Wooldoor.

"_So... here I thought my group of 4 would be my tribe. Guess what? Turns out, we're also sharing a camp with 12 other people! At least... I think?" - Wooldoor_

Jack grabbed the crate with her biotics, and smashed it open. Jiro, Applejack, and Yuri ran over to pick up most of the stuff inside.

Jiro was carrying 5 large bags of rice, Applejack had a toolbox on her back, and Yuri held a note in his hand.

"Dear Survivors of Survivor Forest Maze," read Yuri, "Welcome to the Forest Maze. Take care not to get lost. Spend time building yourselves a shelter to house 10-16 people. I will see you guys tomorrow morning for more information. Signed Jeff Probst."

"16 people at the same camp?" wondered Samara, "Interesting."

"_I'm glad that I didn't spend overnight with my current group of 4. I don't think Barney would've left me alone." - Samara_

"Now how in tardnation does he expect us to build a shelter in less then a day? No less fitting 16 people." asked Applejack.

Kasumi shrugged, "Guess we're gonna have to work with what we got. Shouldn't be difficult."

"_Now this should be exciting, living together. I wonder if anyone will start making alliances at this point. I won't, though. Something tells me we'll be split up eventually." - Kasumi_

– – – – –

Day 1

Yuri and Zaeed decided to work on the shelter, and get something planned out.

"I don't know much about building," noted Zaeed, "But I know what a good shelter looks like."

Yuri mapped out a blueprint in the dirt.

"_Shelter and fire are our top priorities. Nothing else should be started on until those two are either accomplished, or practically undoable." - Zaeed_

Duck and Kasumi joined up with the two, carrying wood.

"This maze has a ton of wood!" noted Duck.

Kasumi giggled, "I wonder if anyone got lost yet. It is a maze after all."

"Good timing," replied Zaeed, "Yuri here is planning a shelter. Any ideas?"

Yuri nodded, and pointed at different parts of his 'design', "It needs to be a large shelter, obviously. Like the note said: 10 to 16 people. We also need a big enough roof to keep us dry from the rain."

Kasumi looked up at the sky, "Well, looks clear for now."

"Yeah," muttered Zaeed, "For now."

"_This might be a maze, but we're also in the middle of what appears to be a rain forest. Anyone who thinks we won't get any rain, might have to think twice before leaving their umbrella back home." - Kasumi_

Yuri got up and clapped his hands, "Alright. Shelter won't be building itself. Shall we, Zaeed?"

"Might as well," grunted Zaeed, "Let's get to work."

Both Yuri and Zaeed started taking some of the logs that Duck and Kasumi brought back.

Meanwhile, Jiro, Geno, and Jack were sitting around the unlit camp fire.

"Can any of you use your powers to get fire?" asked Jiro, "I've tried to summon my shadow, but nothing seems to be happening."

Jack looked at Geno, "He's made of wood, can we use him?"

Geno glared at Jack, "I may look to be made of wood, but I am in no way wooden. I am a star spirit using a doll for a body."

"Cool story, man..." replied Jack, not interested.

"_Okay, these guys bore me to death already. No one has anything interesting to say or do. Basically, we're just either sitting on our asses or working on camp." - Jack_

Just then, Presea came through one of the maze paths, carrying a large log.

Jack was actually impressed, "Damn, girl! You've got some muscle for a young girl!"

Presea turned around, about to head back into the maze, "Please get fire started. We don't want to wait until night fall."

"Wait, Presea," called Geno, "Why don't you help us? Working together might bring a fire."

Presea didn't respond, and she went back into the maze. Geno frowned.

"I wonder if she's being like that on purpose," wondered Geno, "Or she doesn't trust anyone."

"Who cares? She got wood. Good enough for me," commented Jack, "Let's get fire started!"

"_If I had to pick someone to be in my alliance other then Zola, I would pick Presea. She's obviously alone in the game, and she needs a friend to talk with." - Jiro_

– – – – –

Day 2

Jack was trying to get some shut eye. She usually slept in every morning, especially during her missions with Commander Shepard.

"_I don't like sleep, but it's my only way of relaxation. When I sleep, I get nightmares of my childhood. Being beaten alive by Cerberus guards, killing Cerberus guards, becoming a powerful biotic." (glows blue) "Aw yeah... those were the days... but also the worst." - Jack_

It was early in the morning, and most of the survivors were asleep under the completed shelter that Yuri and Zaeed built. It was actually pretty good.

However, two childish figures were playing in the background. This kept Jack from getting a peaceful sleep.

"Whee!" cheered Wooldoor, playing tag with Derpy. Derpy caught up to Wooldoor.

"Tag, you're it!" laughed Derpy. She dashed off, away from Wooldoor.

"_Sometimes, it's fun to have a child-like personality. At other times, you need to cut the crap, and get down to business. I'm playing a game where people will underestimate me for my personality." - Wooldoor_

Their voice was enough to wake up at least two people; Yuri and Jack. Yuri walked over to where Wooldoor and Derpy were running around.

"Having fun you two?" asked Yuri.

Yuri didn't even need a response, both Wooldoor and Derpy's laughing and cheering was enough to convince him.

Jack walked over to where he was. Yuri looked at her.

"Gonna complain about them?" asked Yuri.

Jack shook her head, "Why should I? They will make themselves targets by appearing annoying and childish."

"_I don't know about you, but if I'm on a tribe with Jack, she might be the first voted out. I don't see how Jack will survive out here socially." - Yuri_

Couple hours go by, and most of the Survivors are up and about. Somewhere in the maze, Jiro, Kasumi, Samara, and Duck were traveling about.

"I asked you guys if you brought a map," noted Kasumi, "And you said you did, didn't you Duck?"

Duck sighed, "Kasumi, that's what I thought. I had a map on me when we started the game yesterday."

"_Well, I didn't come to live in a maze not expecting to get lost at least once. That's why maps are important. Then again, most mazes do not come with a map to begin with." - Kasumi_

As they were trying to find their way out, Jiro had something on his mind.

"_I'm not too sure if I'm the only one who knows this, but I've noticed that there are 8 men, and 8 women. I think we're going to be split in tribes of men and women." - Jiro_

"Say," said Jiro, "I just thought of something."

Everyone looked at him.

"Have you noticed an even amount of men and women?" asked Jiro.

Samara nodded, "I have noticed. Quite unique, if you ask me."

"Unique is right," nodded Jiro, "I think we'll be split in teams of men and women..."

Kasumi smiled, "I think I know what you're trying to say. You want us 4 to stick together if we make it back together? Right?"

"How'd you know?" asked Jiro.

Kasumi smirked, "Lucky guess is all."

"_Jiro suggested to me, Samara, and Duck that we should all align. If we do split up in men and women, Samara and I would look out for one another, and Jiro and Duck do the same for eachother." - Kasumi_

"I'm all for it," smiled Duck, "All for one, and one for all?"

All four placed their hands in the middle, and nodded.

"Agreed." replied Jiro.

"_I'm bound to this alliance, and if I ever see them again in the game, I shall return to them. I am bound by the code, and the code forces me to be loyal no matter what." - Samara_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All 16 survivors entered a large area of the maze. There were two mats laying on the ground. Each mat had a basket of similar colored buffs.

"We're going to divide you into two tribes with 8 members each."

Jeff pointed at Kasumi.

"Kasumi, how do you think you'll be split?"

Kasumi looked around her, "My best guess? Genders."

Wooldoor and Russia both nodded.

"You are certainly correct. Men, go to the purple mat, and get yourselves a buff. Women, go to the green mat, and get a buff."

After each Survivor had a buff on, Jeff threw maps to both Geno and Applejack.

"Men, you are Volt. Women, you are Mossono. You will now be moving to a new campsite."

Most of them were confused.

"The shelter I had you guys build? That's your merge camp. If you make it 19 days into the game, you will see that shelter again. Now you get to build another shelter, but a bit smaller. This is just the beginning of the twists. Have fun getting to your new camp site, and I'll see you again later for the first immunity challenge."

**Mossono: Applejack, Derpy, Jack, Judith, Kasumi, Presea, Samara, and Zola**

**Volt: Barney, Duck, Geno, Jiro, Russia, Wooldoor, Yuri, and Zaeed**

– – – – –

Mossono Day 2

"Ok so," started Jack as soon as the eight green-buffed ladies entered their camp, "Women kick ass right? So we should be fine for 18 days."

"Until another twist comes," noted Zola, "Remember Jeff's words."

"_I'm ok working with a bunch of women. Heh, would be kind of funny to see how men react to losing to women." - Zola_

So the girls split up to start working on the shelter. Kasumi, Presea, and Judith traveled off into the west.

"I can't believe we have to start from scratch," noted Judith, "But it'll be fun never the less."

Kasumi nodded, "It's always fun. But now we don't have men trying to ruin our ideas by adding in 'macho' stuff."

"_Some say the men are stronger physically, and the women are strong mentally. My opinion, we're both average. Volt has some smart players on their tribe, and our tribe has some physically strong players. I mean, just look at Presea." - Kasumi_

Presea placed her axe right next to tree, planned a chop, then she swung. The tree toppled over.

"Care to say timber?" joked Kasumi, walking over to help Presea. Presea took several more swings to cut the tree into several parts.

"Help me carry this." asked Presea.

Both Judith and Kasumi picked up a log and followed Presea out of the maze.

"_Presea's a strong player, but she worries me socially. She's gonna have a tough time fitting in." - Judith_

Meanwhile, after the wood had been collected, Zola and Applejack were putting the shelter together.

"Ah loved the other shelter," commented Applejack.

Zola looked at her, "There's always room for change, isn't there?"

Applejack nodded, "'Course there is. Ah don't mind buildin' another, Zola."

"_Applejack is a hard worker. From what I've heard, she's also a very honest pony; Element of Honesty, if I'm not mistaken. She'd be a perfect ally for me." - Zola_

"You know," said Zola, "I trust you 100%. I'm willing to work with you during the game."

Applejack looked at her, "Ah don't mind a bit, sugarcube. Ah trust you too!"

Zola shook her hoof.

"_Zola asked me into an alliance. Ah trusted her from the moment ah met her. She seems very determined, and strong-willed." - Applejack_

– – – – –

Volt Day 2

Zaeed wasn't very happy about having to build another shelter. Russia and Yuri were walking alongside him.

"Perfect couple of hours," complained Zaeed, "Worth nothing. That shelter was goddamn perfect, and we have to build another one."

"_Yeah, so, we are now men taking on women. Eh, sucks for me because I wanted to work with Judy, but oh well. I'll find some new friends here." - Yuri_

"I wouldn't worry about it," smiled Russia, "I mean, it's only a shelter, right?"

"Yeah... I suppose you're right." replied Zaeed.

"_I'm pissed about the tribes being divided and not one tribe getting the camp we built. Luckily, from what I assume, we got 2 bags of rice. That should last us awhile... granted no one pigs out." - Zaeed_

The eight purple-buffed men talked for a bit about the shelter situation. Zaeed took control over the shelter, as he did with the last one. He sent Barney, Duck, and Wooldoor out to collect wood. He and Yuri would start mapping out a shelter design. As for Russia, Geno, and Jiro, they were told to work with the fire.

Meanwhile, out in the maze, Barney, Wooldoor, and Duck were out collecting wood. Barney and Wooldoor placed whatever wood they could find in Duck's arms.

"Think you can carry all that?" asked Wooldoor.

Duck nodded, "As long as you give me twigs and sticks and whatnot. You and Barney should carry larger stuff."

"_Man! Well, there goes my brilliant strategy of making a 9 person alliance; me and all 8 females. I have to find a way to make these guys love me, but how?" - Barney_

"Say!" called Wooldoor, "I have a great idea!"

"What is it?" asked Duck.

Wooldoor smiled brightly, "We should work together! I think us three combined can control the Volt tribe!"

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing!" replied Barney, "It's like we have the same mind."

"Great!" smiled Wooldoor, "You in, Duck?"

Duck nodded, thinking in his head, "Of course I'm in. Let's do this!"

"_I think I can rope Jiro into this alliance without them knowing about it. I don't think Jiro would mind, anyway. We just need to survive so we can regroup with Samara and Kasumi." - Duck_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your first immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, 3 members from each tribe will navigate through dirt hills. Up and over the hills is a crate out in the mud. Move through the mud, grab the crate, and drag it back to the start. That means going through the dirt hills again. Once the crate is back at the start, three other tribe members will open the crate, and attempt to solve this table maze. Get the ball to the exit, and position the exit so that when the ball falls out, it'll break the tribe-colored plate. First tribe to finish, wins reward and immunity."

Jeff revealed the immunity idol, which was resembled the 7 Star Pieces from Super Mario RPG.

"Win immunity, you are safe from tribal council, and you don't have to attend it. Also, winning tribe will receive flint in the form of fire. One last thing."

Jeff held up a sealed note.

"A note will be read at the end of the challenge. Let's get started."

Mossono

Dirt Hills: Applejack, Jack, and Zola

Puzzle: Judith, Kasumi, and Samara

Volt

Dirt Hills: Barney, Wooldoor, and Yuri

Puzzle: Duck, Geno, and Jiro

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both tribes dashed through the dirt hills. The men were slightly faster then the women at this, but both were making steady progress.

Applejack was leading the charge for Mossono, while Yuri was the lead for Volt. The men made it to the mud pit first.

"Glad I'm not wearing a suit..." muttered Barney.

The women were now having difficulty getting through the mud. The men collected the crate, and were moving back through the dirt hills.

Eventually, with the help of Jack's biotics, the women were now through the mud pit. They were now making steady progress along side the men. The men were soon getting tired out, especially Barney and Wooldoor. Yuri almost started to drag them along.

In a surprising turn of events, the women passed the men through the dirt hills. They were tired, nor giving up yet. Zola pushed the crate over to Judith. She and Kasumi broke the top open, and they, along with Samara, began to work through the table maze.

The men just couldn't catch up. Yuri wasn't happy at all with Barney or Wooldoor.

Kasumi saw an opening path for their ball to get through. She instructed Samara and Judith, and they got the ball through the hole, and through the plate.

"That's it! MOSSONO WINS THE FIRST IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

All of Mossono hugged and cheered.

"Good job, Mossono. No tribal council for you tonight. You also win fire in the form of flint. Also, this note?"

Jeff threw it in a nearby torch. This made everyone a bit on edge.

"Worthless. How about I tell you about it instead?"

Everyone shrugged, and listened in.

"Everytime someone is voted off your tribe, they will be able to give permanent immunity to someone on the opposing tribe. This immunity will keep you safe until the merge. Keep this in mind, because it could devastate one tribe and it's fate at the merge."

Everyone was interested in the twist, and everyone on Mossono was wondering which one of them will get immunity first.

"Volt, I'll see you at tribal council, where one of you will be the first person voted off. See you then."

– – – – –

Volt Day 3

Zaeed wasn't happy after losing the challenge. He was complaining to Yuri and Russia.

"God dammit!" he swore, "Who put those two in with you, Yuri? We don't give up during a challenge!"

Yuri shrugged, "All I know is, you should've been in instead of one of them."

"_We lost the challenge, after taking a good lead in it. Wooldoor and Barney screwed up, and one of them will have to pay the price tonight." - Yuri_

"I'll just say this, I didn't expect much out of the yellow thing," muttered Zaeed, "But Barney, my god, he made us look pathetic."

Russia nodded, "Yes. I didn't expect Barney to slow us down."

"I'm writing Barney's name down, and I think you two are with me?" asked Zaeed.

Both Yuri and Russia nodded.

"_Tonight, my vote will go to Barney. I don't see him being much help to Volt. He seems much more interested in the females." - Russia_

"Just be careful," noted Russia, "Remember what Jeff said about the twist. Anything can happen."

Zaeed nodded.

Meanwhile, Barney and Wooldoor were quietly talking in the shelter.

"I'm think they're targeting us, Barney," worried Wooldoor, shaking, "I don't want to go home first!"

Barney placed a hand on Wooldoor, "Calm down, man. Pull yourself together! This was one challenge! We'll best them in the future! Honestly, someone else is weaker."

"Who?" asked Wooldoor.

Barney pointed behind him, "That guy, Russia. He doesn't look like a competitor in my eyes."

"_I'm not worried tonight, and even if things don't go my way, Barney Stinson sticks around. I bet they'll target Wooldoor over me any day. As for Russia, he doesn't strike me as competitive." - Barney_

"We talk with Duck," explained Barney, "Then get votes from maybe Geno, and Jiro."

Wooldoor nodded, feeling a bit better. Barney then left to go speak with them.

A little while later, Jiro and Duck were talking.

"Did Barney talk to you yet?" asked Duck.

Jiro nodded, "Yeah, he did."

"Jiro," explained Duck, "They offered me into an alliance. Would you be willing to side with them?"

Jiro shook his head, "I don't trust Barney. I'm betting on him going straight to the girls once he gets a change."

"_Siding with Barney is not good for anyone. If you saw him on that first day, you'll know he's only interested in the girls. I can't trust that." - Jiro_

– – – – –

The Volt tribe entered tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab one and dip it in the fire. Fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you." explained Jeff.

Everyone sat down.

"Welcome guys to your first tribal council. Duck, how was it building another shelter?" asked Jeff.

"Not fun at all, Jeff. We spent a lot of time building the first one as it was. But, I'd say this new shelter is pretty good compared to the last one." replied Duck.

"Yuri, what happened at the challenge." asked Jeff.

"Exhaustion, mud, dirt, and perhaps laziness if you ask me. I have to say, we would've done a lot better if some of us hadn't given up." replied Yuri.

Both Russia and Zaeed nodded. Wooldoor rolled his eyes.

"Jiro, will the vote come down to who messed up today?" asked Jeff.

Jiro nodded.

"I think it should, Jeff. We need to beat the girls, and if people aren't contributing, then they should be voted off." replied Jiro.

"Russia, has any one thought about the twist I revealed yesterday?" asked Jeff.

Russia shook his head.

"No... we haven't. Those girls will get stronger as a result. Who knows what this twist will bring." replied Russia.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Barney, you're up."

– – –

Barney's Vote: Sorry, but I'm for the team, and you aren't strong enough. (Russia)

Zaeed's Vote: Get out of my sight, Stinson. (Barney)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Russia. (He was slightly surprised.)

…

Barney. One vote Barney, one vote Russia.

…

…

Russia. Two votes Russia, one vote Barney.

…

…

Barney. Tied two votes Barney, two votes Russia.

…

Barney. Three votes Barney, two votes Russia. (Barney wasn't happy.)

…

Barney. That's four votes Barney.

First person voted out of Survivor Forest Maze, Barney. That's 5, its enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Barney shook his head, "Was that challenge enough to get me out? Wow."

"Barney, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Barney left tribal, shaking his head.

"At the next challenge, Mossono will learn who gets individual immunity. If you want the same immunity, start winning challenges. This twist will grow later on. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Barney's Final Words**

"I thought my awesomeness would be enough to automatically win Survivor! Man! I thought everything was going swell for me out here. Now I have to give immunity to someone over at Mossono. Hmm... well, it'll have to go to the most beautiful girl over there: Samara!"

VOTE

Barney – Russia, Zaeed, Yuri, Duck, Geno, and Jiro

Russia – Wooldoor and Barney

So... the first episode has concluded. I did say it'd be up sometime next week... but I couldn't wait to post it. XD

So... What do you like so far?

Favorites:

Okay:

Eh:

Go away:

Who do you like, hate, don't care for? Please review and tell me! :D


	3. Episode 2 Allowed To Lie

_Previously on Survivor,_

_16 survivors entered the Forest Maze for a chance to win one million dollars._

_At first, they were split into 4 groups, with 4 members each. However, they all had maps that led to the same camp site. For the first few days of the game, all 16 players lived together._

_A secret alliance was made by Jiro, Kasumi, Samara, and Duck, after Jiro believed the tribes would be divided by gender._

_As Jiro predicted, the tribes were eventually split into groups of men and women. The men wore purple, and were called Volt. The women wore green, and were called Mossono._

_At Mossono, Zola and Applejack formed an alliance. At Volt, an alliance was formed between Barney, Duck, and Wooldoor. Duck planned to rope Jiro into this alliance._

_At the immunity challenge, the men took a lead, but then fell behind when Barney and Wooldoor slowed Volt down at the end. Mossono caught up, and won immunity. Jeff then revealed a major twist. Whenever someone is voted off, they would give individual immunity to someone of the opposing tribe. This would keep them safe until the merger._

_Before tribal council, Zaeed targeted Barney for elimination, believing him to be an embarrassment to Volt. Barney and Wooldoor targeted Russia, as they thought him to be the weakest. Jiro and Duck were in the middle._

_At tribal council, Duck and Jiro voted Barney out of the tribe. He gave immunity to Samara. 15 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Mossono: Applejack, Derpy, Jack, Judith, Kasumi, Presea, Samara, and Zola**

**Volt: Duck, Geno, Jiro, Russia, Wooldoor, Yuri, and Zaeed**

– – – – –

Volt Day 4

Zaeed was happy to see Barney go home.

"I think that vote has pretty obvious," he said, once they returned to camp, "Let's try to win some goddamn challenges. Speak up now if you aren't willing to work."

Wooldoor wanted to speak up, but didn't.

"_I'm a little pissed off that Barney went home last night. I don't like anyone on my tribe, and I rather be with the girls right now." - Wooldoor_

"We need to prepare thoroughly for each challenge," suggested Geno, "Choose the right people for the right job."

Zaeed pointed at Geno, "That man is a genius. Absolutely right."

"_Out of everybody in the tribe, I only see use coming from myself, Geno, and Yuri. Maybe Jiro, too. But Duck, Russia, Wooldoor? I don't see them being much help at all." - Zaeed_

"There's more to winning then just staying alive," noted Russia, "But if we continue to lose, those girls will grow stronger and stronger. Who knows who Barney gave immunity to."

Jiro nodded, "I agree with Russia."

Zaeed rubbed his chin, "Right, yes. Well, anyway, let's focus on challenges and camp life."

A little while later, Russia and Geno were talking.

"You seem like a really smart guy," noted Russia.

Geno smirked, "Well... I am a Star Spirit, after all."

"But... you're a doll." replied a confused Russia.

"Only the form of one," explained Geno, "I can be strong. I'll show off my skills at the next challenge."

"_Out of everyone on this tribe, I trust Russia the most. He seems level headed, and loyal. I wonder if he would trust me if I work with him." - Geno_

"Would you like to work with me during the game?" offered Geno, "I trust you more then anyone on this tribe."

Russia smiled, "I would be glad to, my friend."

Russia shook his hand.

"_Geno seems like a great ally. Right now, he is one of three people that I wouldn't dare write their name down; him, Yuri, and Zaeed." - Russia_

– – – – –

Mossono Day 4

Derpy was flying around the maze. She was enjoying the fresh air. Zola and Judith were near her.

"Whoo!" yelled Derpy, as she flew.

Zola chuckled, "Enjoying yourself, Derpy?"

Derpy cheered, which Zola took as a yes.

"_I want to add Derpy to my alliance with Applejack. Having both ponies on my side might benefit me, as I think both Applejack and Derpy are friends from their world. However, I would like to wait until after Mossono's first tribal council, because Derpy could very well be our first casualty." - Zola_

"Do you think she's going home first from our group?" asked Judith to Zola, once Derpy was out of sight.

Zola shrugged, "Her or Jack, at any rate."

"_I only see two potential boots from our tribe, should we ever lose. Derpy, because she doesn't seem 'all there' and might be weak, or Jack, because she's rude and complains about everything. I'm leaning more towards Derpy, because Jack did help win us that challenge." - Judith_

"That sucks about Jack, you know." replied Judith.

"Hmm?" wondered Zola.

"She's strong, yet is an annoyance around camp." explained Judith.

Zola nodded, "I know."

"_Voting Jack out now would be a mistake, actually. I know most of us don't care for her, but still, the woman's a biotic, a genetically-modified one at that." - Zola_

Meanwhile, Samara and Kasumi were talking inside the shelter.

"I hope Duck or Jiro made it out safely," said Kasumi, "I mean... not that I expect them to go first or anything."

Samara nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised if Barney was the one who left."

"Wasn't that the guy who was staring at my ass? If so, I would glad if he left." asked Kasumi, chuckling.

"_I made a secret alliance with Samara, Jiro, and Duck on Day 2 of this game. I really hope we can get back together at the merge, because we can do some heavy damage if it plays out right." - Kasumi_

– – – – –

Volt Day 5

Zaeed, Jiro, and Yuri were sitting near the fire pit. With the help of their torches, they were able to get fire. Yet they had no flint to make another fire.

"Keep that fire alive as much as possible," warned Zaeed, "That goes out, we're done."

"_I hope that at the next challenge, we win flint for fire. We can only keep this one fire up and running for so long." - Jiro_

"We need to win the next challenge," noted Jiro, "Or fire may never come to us permanently."

Zaeed smirked, "Yeah, well, I've got a great strategy no matter what the challenge."

Yuri looked at him, "I'm listening."

Zaeed cleared his throat, and looked at Yuri, "You and Geno need to be competing no matter what. Jiro and I can be backups if necessary."

Jiro nodded, "And the others?"

"Screw them," muttered Zaeed, "They aren't much help in physical challenges. If we get mental, Duck and Russia can be useful. Wooldoor, on the other hand, is a walking disaster. I'm starting to regret keeping him over Barney."

"_Voting Barney out might've been a mistake on my part, because Wooldoor just isn't qualified for anything Survivor throws at us. The yellow thing has to go." - Zaeed_

"So if we lose," asked Yuri, "Wooldoor's going? I'm not complaining."

Meanwhile, Wooldoor was talking with Geno.

"I'm worried that if we lose, I'm going home!" worried Wooldoor, "I'm not ready to go home!"

Geno shook his head, "I don't think you should be the one voted off. I'd say Zaeed should go instead."

"_Zaeed is our oldest member, yet he claims to have a lot of strength. I'm not gonna lie, he looks muscular. My problem with Zaeed is that he's just annoying." - Geno_

Wooldoor nodded, "So do I. But what are we going to do? He looks so strong!"

"Perhaps a blindside might be in order..." thought Geno, scheming.

"_Geno suggested that we pull the blinds over Zaeed. I'm happy to see people are willing to keep me around, but I'm still on my toes... after all, this is a game where you are allowed to lie." - Wooldoor_

– – – – –

Mossono Day 5

Zola and Applejack were out in the maze collecting fruit.

"Ah'm surprised to see so many papayas," noted Applejack.

Zola nodded, "Hey, at least it's better then bland coconuts."

"_Zola and ah were out collecting some fruit for the girls. Ah wonder if the boys have the same amount of fruit we do." - Applejack_

After they collected a bunch of papayas, they made their way back to camp. Along the way, Zola looked at Applejack.

"If you were thinking of adding someone to the alliance," asked Zola, "Who would you add?"

Applejack thought hard, "Ah was thinking of maybe asking Presea. Or maybe Judith."

"What about Derpy?" asked Zola.

"Derpy? Uh..." worried Applejack, "Are you sure about that? I mean... she's not really all..."

Zola nodded, "I know, AJ. But think about it. She looks like the one who'd do anything we say, and with you around, I think she'd be interested."

"_Zola believes Derpy would make a great choice for an alliance member. Now, ah like Zola and all, but is she serious about Derpy?" - Applejack_

"But I'm still thinking," reminded Zola, "I'm waiting until we lose a challenge before I make any decisions. Derpy does look like a weak competitor. Are you okay with Judy instead for now?"

Applejack nodded and smiled, "'Course ah am, Zola!"

"_If we do get to keep Derpy around, then having a solid group of four would benefit us. Myself, Applejack, Judith, and Derpy could probably control Mossono. My only fear is the damn twist." - Zola_

Meanwhile, Jack, Kasumi, and Samara were all laying down in the shelter.

"You know," noted Kasumi, "There are four Mass Effect characters here... well, as long as Zaeed wasn't voted out."

"#$%# Zaeed!" growled Jack, "I'd be glad to see him gone any day. You know how much of a bitch that guy was."

"_I do not care for any of my Mass Effect alumni. Kasumi can't be trusted, Samara follows some damn code, and Zaeed finds pleasure in complaining about every last damn thing. I'm some odd man out, huh?" - Jack_

"Jack," soothed Samara, "Calm down. He isn't on our tribe, so why worry about him?"

Jack rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"_Jack's attitude is putting off most of the tribe. She isn't happy about anything, she complains constantly, and likes to do things her way. If we lose the challenge, she might be the one voted off." - Samara_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Mossono, getting your first look at the new Volt tribe. Barney voted out, last tribal council."

Most of the girls were very happy to see him gone.

Jeff pulled out an immunity necklace.

"Barney had to give away immunity to someone over at Mossono. He has chosen Samara, to have immunity."

Samara smiled to herself, walking over to Jeff to claim her necklace.

"I will take back tribal immunity from Mossono."

Samara did so.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, 3 members from each tribe will be facing off against one another in a game of water hoops. Reason we call it that, is because you'll be playing with water going up to your waist. First team to get their ball through their hoop scores a point. First tribe to 4 points total, wins immunity."

"A little something extra for Volt. If you win the challenge, you'll receive flint. Mossono, you have to sit someone out, who'll it be?"

"Derpy will be sitting out today." said Zola.

"Okay then. Derpy, take a seat on the bench. Everyone else, pick teams."

Round 1: Jack, Samara, and Kasumi VS Zaeed, Russia, and Wooldoor

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Jack ran through the water, and used her biotics to shove the men back a bit. She passed the ball over to Kasumi, who was avoiding Wooldoor's grabs. Zaeed and Wooldoor both chased after Kasumi, but Kasumi was able to make the shot before Zaeed could tackle her.

"Kasumi scores for Mossono! Women lead 1-0!"

Round 2: Applejack, Kasumi, and Presea VS Yuri, Zaeed, and Geno

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Applejack and Geno dove for the ball once it was released by Jeff. Geno got it first, and threw it over to Zaeed. The ball, however, was intercepted by Presea. Presea threw the ball over Zaeed's head, and over to Kasumi. Kasumi threw the ball into the hoop with no trouble.

"Kasumi scores again for Mossono! Women continue to lead 2-0!"

Round 3: Judith, Samara, and Presea VS Yuri, Wooldoor, and Zaeed

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Judith, Presea, Wooldoor, and Yuri made a run for the ball. Judith tripped both Wooldoor and Yuri, and grabbed the ball. She step sided the tackles from both Zaeed and Yuri. Wooldoor was being held back by Samara's biotics. Judith made the shot.

"Judith scores for Mossono! Women still lead 3-0!"

Round 4: Jack, Judith, and Presea VS Geno, Yuri, and Jiro

"If Mossono scores, they win immunity once again. Survivors ready? GO!"

Geno made it to the ball first, and immediately passed it over to Jiro. Jiro avoided a tackle from both Judith and Presea. Yuri held Presea back while Jiro made a run for the basket. However, Jiro forgot about Jack. Jack's biotics picked Jiro up, and threw him back at Yuri. Jack caught the ball, passed it over to Judith, and she made the winning goal.

"JUDITH DOES IT IN! MOSSONO WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Mossono hugged and cheered.

"Once again, ladies, you are all safe for the night, and another one of you will receive immunity. Men, before you leave, you need to send a girl over to Exile Island."

The men were interested.

"This is the first restriction of having individual immunity. You may not be sent to Exile Island. So Samara is not an option. Men, discuss which lady will go to Exile."

Volt talked with one another.

"We pick Judy." stated Yuri.

Judith nodded, smirking, and took a map from Jeff.

"Judith will return at the next reward challenge. Volt, another member will be voted off. I'll see you tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 5

Judith arrived at a new area. On each exit of the area, was a wooden gate. The gates were meant to prevent anyone from leaving Exile Island. Hanging up on a tree, was a sign that read 'Exile Island'.

"_Not sure what I'm expecting here at Exile Island... well, it's not really an island, actually. More like... Exile Maze, or something." - Judith_

Judith saw two notes on a podium. Judith read the first one.

"A clue to the hidden immunity idol..." read Judith, "And it's hidden at camp. One at each. Hmmm..."

Judith read the second note.

"If you wish to change tribes, please circle 'Yes', and then circle the member of the opposing tribe you want to swap with..." read Judith.

"_I'm not stupid. I love Mossono the way it is. We haven't lost any challenges, and we're in good spirits. Why bother switching now?" - Judith_

Judith didn't bother with that note, and she placed the clue in her skirt pocket.

"For safe keeping." she smiled to no one in particular.

– – – – –

Volt Day 6

Zaeed wasn't happy at all. Though, this was to be expected.

"I'm very embarrassed..." he muttered, "We got NO WHERE in that challenge. Our asses were handed to us on a silver platter."

He was complaining to Duck and Jiro. Jiro shook his head.

"He has to go home now," noted Jiro, referring to Wooldoor, "I hoped he would improve, but I guess not."

"_Today at the challenge, Wooldoor didn't do anything to impress us. When it looked bad, he gave up. I didn't give up, I tried to make sure we won that challenge." - Jiro_

"No point in strategizing, eh," chuckled Zaeed, "We all know what's going down tonight. You both fine with writing his name down?"

Both Duck and Jiro nodded.

"_Wooldoor's last night is tonight. We gave him a chance, he missed it, and now he'll pay for our losses. Next challenge, we've got this." - Zaeed_

Meanwhile, Wooldoor was talking with Geno and Russia.

"Are we still good tonight?" asked Wooldoor, "Voting Zaeed and all?"

Russia cringed, "Uh..."

Geno shook his head, "Why vote Zaeed out? We're losing badly. We need him. Anyone else you can think of?"

"_Originally, I wanted to vote Zaeed out... but after we lost, I just didn't think it made sense. Zaeed may be crotchety and cranky, but he's useful in challenges. Compare him to Wooldoor." - Geno_

Wooldoor thought for a bit, "I am a little ticked with Duck for not sticking with me and Barney..."

Geno whispered something to Russia, and turned back to Wooldoor, "Duck makes sense to me."

Wooldoor smiled, "We got the votes?"

Geno shrugged, "Sure. Jiro might be up for it."

Wooldoor smiled brightly, knowing he was safe.

"_I hate having to manipulate people in order to make them feel better. At least this vote won't come back to hurt us, because it'll actually help us win." - Russia_

– – – – –

The Volt tribe entered tribal council.

"Two straight losses. Zaeed, it's gotta be ticking you off, right?" asked Jeff.

"You bet your ass it is. I am embarrassed losing to women with a performance like that. It doesn't matter after this, because the problem will be gone." replied Zaeed.

Wooldoor frowned.

"Wooldoor, you reacted to what Zaeed said. Are you the 'problem'?" asked Jeff.

Wooldoor nodded.

"Yes, I am. These guys don't think much about me, and immediately coin me as the weakest link. They haven't seen me at my best." replied Wooldoor.

"And I bet we never will..." muttered Zaeed, annoyed.

Wooldoor glared at him.

"Geno, should you put faith in Wooldoor to do his best, or just vote him off?" asked Jeff.

"I want to put faith into him, but we've lost two challenges, and neither time has he done anything spectacular." replied Geno.

"Russia, you got two votes last tribal council. Worried that you're a target tonight?" asked Jeff.

Russia nodded.

"Unless you have immunity, there is no reason for anyone to be safe at any moment." replied Russia.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Wooldoor, you're up."

– – –

Wooldoor's Vote: I thought you would be loyal. Guess I was wrong. (Duck)

Zaeed's Vote: Ling Ling was a much better representative for Drawn Together then you were. (Wooldoor)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Wooldoor. (He shook his head.)

…

Wooldoor. Two votes Wooldoor.

…

…

Duck. One vote Duck, two votes Wooldoor. (He nodded, not surprised to see his name.)

…

…

Wooldoor. Three votes Wooldoor, one vote Duck.

Second person voted out of Survivor Forest Maze, Wooldoor Sockbat. That's 4, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Wooldoor wasn't too happy doing so.

"Wooldoor, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Wooldoor sadly walked out of tribal council.

"Perhaps Zaeed was right, and that Wooldoor going home would solve the problem. We will soon find out. Two of those girls will now be immune; Samara, and the girl Wooldoor chooses. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Wooldoor's Final Words**

"I can't believe I was lied to... by Geno, no less. I thought Geno was a kind spirit. Guess I was wrong about him! I have to say, I'm glad I went on Survivor. Ling Ling was right. This game changes you. The only girl I like over at Mossono is Derpy so... I'll give immunity to her! Good luck Derpy!"

VOTE

Duck – Wooldoor

Wooldoor – Russia, Zaeed, Yuri, Duck, Geno, and Jiro

So... any new favorites or hated characters? Tell me in your reviews! Anyone look like they might be on track to appearing in Survivor Ultimates?


	4. Episode 3 Russell Hantz Could Beat Her

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With one man down, the Volt tribe needed a plan in order to take down Mossono. Geno suggested picking the right people for the right job. Geno later made an alliance with Russia._

_At Mossono, Zola and Judith talked about who would make a good first boot from their tribe. It seemed up in the air between Derpy and Jack. Zola wanted to keep Derpy around for a potential ally, but was waiting for the right time._

_Zola and Applejack made a plan to add Judith to their alliance, and if Derpy doesn't go home first, then she'll be added to them._

_Wooldoor knew he was in danger, and he proposed a plan with Geno to blindside Zaeed. However, Wooldoor was still suspicious._

_At the immunity challenge, with help from Judith and Kasumi, Mossono dominated at the challenge. Volt got no points whatsoever._

_Before tribal council, Zaeed blamed everything on Wooldoor, and set his sights on him for the night. Geno and Russia decided not to help Wooldoor, believing Zaeed was an asset at the moment. Geno decided to make Wooldoor less worried by telling him to vote for Duck, and he'll stay._

_At tribal council, Wooldoor wasn't so surprised to see his name written down 6 times, and he became the next person to leave Survivor Forest Maze. His immunity went to Derpy. 14 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Mossono: Applejack, Derpy, Jack, Judith, Kasumi, Presea, Samara, and Zola**

**Volt: Duck, Geno, Jiro, Russia, Yuri, and Zaeed**

– – – – –

Volt Day 7

Jiro was boiling some of the rice this morning. With fire from their torches, they once again needed to keep it going.

Jiro looked over at Duck, who was sitting next to him.

"I'm worried about what's to come," sighed Jiro, "Barney and Wooldoor are gone... so who knows who Zaeed will target next."

"_So far, we've been voting out weak competitors. There is a good chance that Duck might be the next to go. He's a tad older then most of us; our second oldest, I think. Duck's my ally, and I need to save him, just to be safe." - Jiro_

"You think we can get him and Yuri to vote against Russia?" asked Duck.

Jiro shrugged, "Might be worth trying. I was thinking he would come after you next."

Duck cringed, "I was worried about that."

"_I know I'm not as young as some of the others... but that shouldn't matter. I've got years of experience. I come from the Great West, after all." - Duck_

"Here's the thing," continued Duck, "I don't want to talk about losing right now. We've lost every challenge so far. I'm gonna give it my all, and win it for Volt one day."

Jiro smiled.

"_In our secret alliance, we have 2 men, and 2 women. I know me and Duck are fitting in well. I just hope Kasumi and Samara are fitting in too. Samara's safe, but Kasumi isn't... at least, for now." - Jiro_

Meanwhile, Zaeed, Yuri, and Russia were out collecting fruit.

"So, um," said Russia, picking some papayas from a tree, "Are we all sticking together?"

Yuri looked at him, "I wouldn't worry too much, Russia. I don't even want to think about losing at this point."

"Damn right, Lowell." replied Zaeed.

"_We voted off Barney Stinson. We voted off Wooldoor Sockbat. We better not lose another $#%#ing challenge! The next two weakest members are Duck and Russia, and I don't want them to go." - Zaeed_

"Those ladies are sure good, da," smiled Russia, "Two powerful biotics? That's a little too much."

"Yeah? Well, biotics don't mean much to me," snorted Zaeed, "Just a waste of energy. Just don't tell that to Jack. She'll have my neck."

"_I feel safe in my tribe right now. For now the ones in trouble are those who lose challenges for Volt. The main game of Survivor isn't much of an issue right now." - Yuri_

– – – – –

Mossono Day 7

Jack was laying down in the shelter. Every few minutes, her body would glow blue.

"_I don't need to do jack%$#% around camp. My only purpose as far as my tribe is concerned is my ability to use biotics in challenges. If that's all they need, then I need as much rest as possible." - Jack_

Off to the side, Kasumi, Presea, and Applejack were looking over at her.

"Ah can't believe that's all she does 'round here." muttered Applejack.

Kasumi shook her head, "Doesn't surprise me. Jack was the same back on the Normandy."

"_Jack wasn't so pleasant to be around back when we were out fighting Collectors. She would kill things, and then go take a nap after the mission. That ticks me off so much. I hate people who sit around on their asses, and get away with it." - Kasumi_

"Jack... is lazy." said Presea, dully, "She thinks that with her strength, she'll be kept."

Kasumi nodded, "Exactly, Presea."

Off inside the shelter, Jack opened an eye, and started listening in.

"Ah wouldn't mind voting for Jack," said Applejack, "Her or Derpy, at any rate."

"Derpy's helpful in her own cute clumsy way," giggled Kasumi, "She may be weak, but hey, she tries."

"_Ah know Zola wants to add Derpy to our alliance, but ah can't help thinking it's not gonna work out well. If Derpy isn't strong in challenges, she might have to go." - Applejack_

Jack smirked to herself, and whispered, "Bitches."

Jack got up from the shelter, and snuck out into the maze. Using her biotics, she started throwing fruit at trees. While she seemed mad, she wasn't. She was 'training' so to speak.

"_If these bitches want me out, then fine, let them. If sit people out at this challenge, they better be damn ready to compete without me. If they lose, that's what life will be like without me around." - Jack_

Jack sent a wave of biotic shockwaves away from camp. Kasumi, Applejack, and Presea felt the shake.

"Did you feel that just now?" asked Applejack. Both Kasumi and Presea.

"Felt like an earthquake..." replied Presea.

Kasumi shook her head, "Didn't feel like an actually earthquake... I felt a vibration. Biotic vibration."

"_Jack is very problematic around camp, and I feel like our lives are in danger with her around. If we lose the immunity challenge... she might have to go, despite her strength." - Presea_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Mossono, getting your first look at the new Volt tribe. Wooldoor voted out, last tribal council."

Not much surprise coming from Mossono. Derpy sort of frowned.

Jeff pulled out an immunity necklace.

"Wooldoor had to give away immunity to someone over at Mossono. He has chosen Derpy, to have immunity."

Derpy suddenly smiled, and trotted over to get her necklace. Zola looked at Applejack, and nodded.

"We'll now bring in Judith, returning from Exile Island."

Judith rejoined her tribe.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will choose one person to be your caller. This caller will be in charge of leading blindfolded castaways through the maze. The 5 other castaways will be split in a group of two, and a group of three. Your goal is to get each group in and out of the maze one at a time. However, there are two exits, and two entrances for each group. Plan it out. First tribe to finish, wins reward."

Jeff revealed comfort items, such as a tarp, blankets, pillows, and a lantern.

"It's time to get comfortable in the Forest Maze. Blankets and pillows will surely come in handy. Also, a tarp to cover yourselves from the rain. Also, losing tribe will get to send someone to Exile Island. Mossono, you need to sit out two players, cannot be Derpy as she sat out last time."

Jack stepped off her mat without any talk, "I'm sitting out."

The rest of Mossono shrugged, and talked it over.

"Samara will also sit out." said Judith.

"Both Jack and Samara will take a seat near me. Everyone else, get ready."

Mossono

Leader: Applejack

Group 1: Derpy and Kasumi

Group 2: Judith, Presea, and Zola

Volt

Leader: Zaeed

Group 1: Geno and Russia

Group 2: Duck, Jiro, and Yuri

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Applejack and Zaeed started to bark out orders to their first group of tribemates. This was something Zaeed was used to doing, back in the old days. Applejack has some leadership skills, but she prefers to stay away from leadership roles. However, she had the loudest voice on her tribe, minus Jack, who sat out due to pure laziness.

Zaeed's clear voice and orders were made easy for Russia and Geno, who were running at an easy pace. For Mossono, Kasumi held Derpy in her arms as they moved along. But Zaeed's booming voice made it hard for the ladies to hear Applejack.

Eventually, Zaeed saw the finishing path for Geno and Russia, and directed them to it. With one group down, the group of Duck, Yuri, and Jiro had to go a different way. Zaeed was studying it, even before ordering them inside.

"We've got time, men," he shouted, "Let me find a path!"

Zaeed's studying gave Mossono some time to work through the maze. Derpy and Kasumi found their way out the maze with ease, with Zaeed's voice not making a single peep.

Applejack started to get her group of Judith, Zola, and Presea through the maze. Zaeed noticed he was taking too much time.

"Blast," Zaeed muttered, "GO ON! INTO THE MAZE!"

Mossono had a lead into the second part, but with Zaeed's loud voice back in play, the girls started getting confused, especially Presea.

"Don't you give up yet!" shouted Applejack, "We can do this girls! Let's finish this!"

With hard work and force, one tribe finished first...

…

…

…

…

…

"VOLT FINISHES! VOLT WINS THEIR FIRST CHALLENGE!"

All of Volt hugged and cheered.

"Great job Volt! You have finally won a challenge this season. Perhaps the last vote was all you needed. You have won a great reward. Women, before you leave, you need to send a man over to Exile Island. No restrictions yet, so pick freely."

Mossono talked with one another.

"Get out of our sight, Massani!" shouted Jack, "We're sending you to Exile!"

Jack was referring to Zaeed by last name, who rolled his eyes at her. He got a map from Jeff, and set off.

"Zaeed will return at the next immunity challenge. Volt, enjoy your reward. Mossono, nothing for you, take your stuff, and head on back."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 7

Zaeed slouched into Exile Island, and read the two notes Judith read during the time she was here.

"Clue to the hidden immunity idol," muttered Zaeed to himself, "And a chance to change tribes."

He pocketed the idol clue, and ignored the other.

"_Anyone who switches tribes is a dead man, or woman. If you switch, you clearly cannot be trusted." - Zaeed_

Zaeed grabbed the flint near where the notes were, and started a fire.

"We need to win immunity..." prayed Zaeed, "We need that fire..."

– – – – –

Volt Day 8

Geno and Russia woke up from a nice sleep.

"Best sleep in 8 days..." smiled Geno.

"_I would not expect blankets to be enough to have a nice sleep out here in the Forest Maze. Guess I was wrong. I was actually comfortable." - Geno_

After stretching a little bit, both Geno and Russia decided to hang out in the shelter. With Zaeed gone, most of the tribe didn't work very much.

"I think we need to expand our alliance." suggested Russia, "I don't think we'll do well with just us, da."

Geno nodded, "You know, I was thinking about that couple days ago. Just never said anything."

"_Geno is a good ally. But... just him won't be enough. I'm sort of in an alliance with Zaeed and Yuri; established around the first tribal council. Having one more ally won't hurt." - Russia_

"I was thinking... maybe Jiro?" suggested Russia, "He seems the most level-headed person in Volt."

Geno nodded, "I trust Jiro. I think he'll be a worthy asset."

"_Russia and I talked about potential allies, and one person came to mind; Jiro. He doesn't seem to be in any danger as far as I know, and he could be a loyal friend." - Geno_

"If we go to tribal council," said Geno, "I'll speak to him, and hopefully we'll have a plan. I don't have a target right now, though."

Russia nodded, "Yeah... and I think that's a problem. There aren't many problems in this tribe."

"Well, 'cept for Zaeed." noted Geno.

"_If I had to vote someone out right now, it'd be between Duck and Zaeed. Duck because I don't see him as a strong competitor, and Zaeed because he's sort of aggressive and annoying." - Geno_

Meanwhile, Yuri and Duck were sorting out fruit by the fire.

"We've got a ton of papayas, oranges, bananas," noted Yuri, "I wonder if the girls have this much fruit."

Duck nodded, "I know! We've been eating great! Who needs the stupid old rice?"

"_Despite our many losses, and lack of flint, we've been doing quite well camp-wise. I'd like to say myself, just because you're losing, doesn't mean you are a loser at all." - Duck_

"Zaeed must be taking it well." chuckled Yuri.

"I just hope Zaeed's ready to compete," worried Duck, "I do not want to lose another damn immunity challenge..."

"We'll be ready Duck." smiled Yuri.

"_You know, I wonder if voting Wooldoor was the last straw for our losing streak. I just hope it is, because I'm tired of writing names down for once." - Yuri_

– – – – –

Mossono Day 8

Applejack, Derpy, and Zola were talking.

"Where's Judith?" asked Applejack.

Zola looked behind her, "She's coming, don't worry."

She looked at Derpy, "Listen, Derpy. Now that you're safe, you are safe for a long time in this game."

Derpy smiled, "How long?"

Zola smirked, "Until the Final Four. As long as the four of us stay loyal, no one is going anywhere."

"_With Derpy immune, and Jack acting like a brat, I think Derpy's earned herself a spot in my alliance. She's not going anywhere anytime soon." - Zola_

Judith arrived, "What's up? You wanted to chat with me?"

Applejack nodded, "We sure did, Judith! Zola, if you will?"

"We're forming an alliance," explained Zola, "Me, Applejack, and Derpy. We wanted to know if you'd be interested in joining as well. We trust you 100%, and we will make the Final 4, as long as we continue winning challenges, and eliminating the men."

Judith rubbed her chin, "Nice... and I'm flattered, really. I'd be honored to join you guys."

"_Even though I'm going to be helping these guys... they shouldn't trust me to be on their side through the merge. If Yuri survives to the merge, I'm joining him and whatever he's got going on Volt." - Judith_

Zola shook Judith's hand, "You have my word."

Derpy spoke up, "Uh... who are we voting for first?"

"Jack, sugarcube," replied Applejack, "Ah think she's overstayed her welcome."

"Indeed." replied Zola.

"_I was worried sick before the reward challenge, but thanks to my good friend Wooldoor, I'm safe until we merge! Woohoo!" - Derpy_

Meanwhile, Kasumi and Samara were talking.

"Is Jack trying to piss us off?" asked Kasumi, "I mean... not that she's terrible at it, at any rate."

Samara nodded, "I have a feeling Jack is trying to test us into voting for her. She believes we'd be useless without her."

"Why worry? I mean, we have you. You have biotics, maybe more powerful too." noted Kasumi.

"_Jack is... unpleasant to say the least. Kasumi and I both know her morals and actions. Her little show at the reward challenge wasn't a surprise to me." - Samara_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Zaeed, returning from Exile Island."

Zaeed rejoined the Volt tribe.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"First off, I'll back immunity from Mossono."

Jack did so.

"For today's challenge, five tribe members will race into the mud pit, and unhook logs. These logs will be used to create a stair case to the stars. However, every log you collect, you must sit one of the five out. Also with each log collected, you must go further into the mud pit, to get the logs further out. Once you have all five logs, the two survivors who went last must put the staircase together. Each log will fit in one place. No jamming, no wobbling. First tribe to get all 5 members to the top wins immunity, and no tribal council. Volt, you are still playing for flint. Let's get started."

Mossono

Competing: Applejack, Jack, Judith, Presea, and Zola

Volt

Competing: Geno, Jiro, Russia, Yuri, and Zaeed

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All 10 survivors raced out into the mud pit. Each tribe had their own respective mud pit. Jack made it difficult for the men, as she decided to use her biotics to throw mud over to their side. Zaeed and Yuri retaliated and started throwing mud back.

"Stop it!" growled Geno, "Focus on the challenge."

"Keep doing it Jack," ordered Zola. Jack ignored Zola, but still threw mud over to Volt.

Zola unhooked the first log for Mossono, and the ladies raced back.

Judith sat out, and the ladies ran back to the mud pit for the second log. The men unhooked their second log, and they made their way back to the start.

Russia stayed behind, while the rest of Volt raced back out. The women were now having difficulty getting through the mud.

"C'mon Jack!" groaned Applejack, slowly moving through the mud, "Use your fancy biotics!"

Jack growled at her, "I can't use my biotics too much, ya know! Just sit me out once we get this log."

Mossono's slowness caused Volt to catch up, and overtake the girls. Yuri unhooked the second log, and the men made their way back to start. They had Jiro sit out.

Eventually, Mossono had their second log, and they returned to start. Volt was now half way to the third log. As she requested, Jack sat out.

Volt soon got stuck going through the new part of mud they hadn't gone through yet. Zaeed growled in anger, as he saw the ladies making steady progress. Zola told the others to stay behind. She began to jump high into the air. She landed near the third log, and unhooked it. She jumped back, and ladies raced back to start. Applejack sat out, and Presea and Zola ran back out.

The men eventually collected the third log, and they made their way back to start. Geno sat out, allowing Yuri and Zaeed to continue through.

Yuri decided to mimic Zola's strategy of jumping through the mud. Both Yuri and Zola were jumping high into the air. While Yuri made it to the fourth log, Zola landed wrong, and got mowed down by the heavy mud.

Yuri threw the log as hard as he could so that Zaeed could pick it up without going through the mud. Yuri jumped back to where Zaeed was, and helped him carry it back. Zaeed stood back to let Yuri get the last log.

Zola struggled, but did not give up one bit. She grabbed the fourth log, and struggled through the mud. Yuri was able to get the fifth and final log for Volt, but not without hassle.

Both tribes met at the start at the same time. Presea sat out, and Zola raced out to get Mossono's final log.

Both Yuri and Zaeed started to put the logs in place. Zola tried to make up for lost time, but it wasn't enough.

"Volt is finished! VOLT WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Volt hugged and cheered.

"Well fought, and well done, Volt! You don't have to go to tribal council tonight, as you are all safe. One of you will be the first man to receive individual immunity. As for Mossono, you will lose your first member tonight. It cannot be Derpy or Samara. See you all later."

– – – – –

Mossono Day 9

Jack was glowing blue the entire trip back to camp.

"_Tonight's my night... I just know it. These bitches think they can go so far as to vote off a strong player... well, I can play dirty too, you know." - Jack_

Jack was talking with Kasumi and Presea.

"I think," planned Jack, "Since Derpy is safe tonight, we go for Judith. When we were split into groups of 4 in the beginning, she stuck near Yuri the entire time."

"What do you think that means?" asked Presea.

Jack smirked, "I think Judith and Yuri know eachother, and I think they have something going..."

"_Jack's trying really hard to save herself... but I don't think she's got what it takes to win the title of Sole Survivor. For starters, her social game is terrible. I swear Russell Hantz could beat her." - Kasumi_

"So," replied Kasumi, "You automatically think they're aligned? Sorry but, are any of the Mass Effect characters aligned?"

"Does it matter?" sneered Jack, "They only smiled at eachother. They completely ignored me and that Wooldoor guy."

"Maybe for good reason." muttered Kasumi.

"Just start spreading the word," growled Jack, "I swear, someone's going to be sorry when Judith and Yuri end up in the Final 2."

Jack left Kasumi and Presea alone.

"I... don't want Judith to go..." said Presea, "She's done nothing to prove she's unloyal to Mossono."

Kasumi nodded, smirking.

"_Tonight, my vote will go for Jack. While she may be a force to be reckoned with... she's very rude around camp." - Presea_

Meanwhile, Applejack, Judith, and Samara were all talking.

"Ah'm votin' for Jack," said Applejack, "Y'all doing the same?"

Samara nodded, "Yes."

Judith smiled and nodded her head.

"We'd get a lot more done around camp if she helped." replied Judith.

"_Even though Jack seems like the best vote for tonight, I have to wonder something. Is Jack not our strongest member? If I had my way, she wouldn't be my target. I don't care how rude someone is... but... if it's the majority, then..." - Judith_

– – – – –

The Mossono tribe entered tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab one and dip it in the fire. Fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you."

Everyone sat down.

"The women have been on a winning streak, but lately, that streak was broken. Judith, do you think the men are taking out the right people?" asked Jeff.

"I think they are, Jeff. They are setting a good example to us. They don't seem to be playing any large strategic game yet. Otherwise people like Zaeed or Yuri would be gone." replied Judith.

Jack rolled her eyes.

"Applejack, is it fair to say that Mossono has some rather strong players?" asked Jeff.

"Ah think we do. We've got a mix of sword users like Zola, biotics like Samara, and quick-thinkers like Kasumi. Ah think we have what it takes, as long as we stay strong." replied Applejack.

"Then keep me around! You're only screwing yourselves voting me out." retorted Jack.

"Jack, you afraid you're going home tonight." asked Jeff.

"Probst, don't act like you don't know. These bitches think they can go on without my powerful biotics. Fine, let them, see if I care." replied Jack.

"You know, Jack, you aren't the only one with biotics." muttered Kasumi, annoyed.

She pointed at Samara, who was glowing a bright blue.

"Shut your trap, Goto! I'm a genetically-modified biotic, engineered to be the most powerful human biotic in the galaxy! Nothing Samara has can beat my own skills!" shouted Jack.

"Presea, is this kind of conflict normal around camp?" asked Jeff.

Presea shook her head.

"This is the first time I've seen conflict within Mossono." replied Presea.

"Ok, it's time to vote. You may not vote for Derpy or Samara. Applejack, you're up."

– – –

Jack's Vote: Good luck. These bitches don't know who they're keeping around. (Judith)

Kasumi's Vote: I have nothing to say, Jack. You just couldn't keep your attitude in check. (Jack)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Judith.

…

Jack. One vote Jack, one vote Judith. (She smirked.)

…

…

Jack. Two votes Jack, one vote Judith.

…

Jack. Three votes Jack, one vote Judith. (At this point, Jack's body started to glow blue.)

…

Jack. That's four votes Jack.

Third person voted out of Survivor Forest Maze, Jack. That's five, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

"Nice move, bitches!" laughed Jack, using her biotics to move her torch, "Let's see if it was worth it!"

"Jack, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Jack ran out of tribal council.

"As she stated herself, you voted out a powerful human biotic. But, you still have Samara, and she's not going anywhere anytime soon. Grab your torches, and head back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Jack's Final Words**

"Hah! I was expecting that pathetic move from those bitches! They are so gonna pay for that. I cannot believe they think I'm worthless compared to Samara. Oh, and Judith is gonna run away with the game. So, I'm going to help her out, by giving immunity to Yuri of Volt. Hope you're happy."

VOTE

Jack – Presea, Zola, Samara, Judith, Kasumi, Applejack, and Derpy

Judith – Jack

Do you think voting out Jack was the right move? Do you think Mossono will be able to perform without her in challenges? We'll find out soon!

Question time! If the men had to vote out one more person, and the women had to vote out two more people, who would they be?


	5. Episode 4 One With Russia

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Jiro was worried about his ally, Duck. Duck was not a strong competitor in challenges, and he would mostly likely be sent home next._

_At Mossono, Kasumi, Applejack, and Presea complained about Jack's work ethic around camp. Jack overheard them, and decided to not perform well in challenges, as sort of an 'experience' if she were to ever be voted off._

_At the reward challenge, Jack sat out, when she could've been Mossono's winning force in the challenge. Volt won their first challenge, and Zaeed was sent to Exile Island._

_Back at Volt, Geno and Russia talked about adding another member into their alliance, and they agreed to add Jiro, thinking him to be a loyal ally._

_Zola and Applejack created their alliance of them, Derpy, and Judith. Judith didn't trust most of them, but decided to work with them, knowing she can get by easily._

_At the immunity challenge, it came down to Yuri and Zola. Yuri came out on top first, and Volt won their first immunity challenge._

_Before tribal council, Jack tried to turn the tables on Judith, saying how she might have an alliance with one of the guys (Yuri). However, no one was listening._

_At tribal council, Jack received all 7 votes, and she was the next to go. She handed her immunity to Yuri, choosing to help him and Judith over the bunch of girls who voted out their strongest member. 13 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Mossono: Applejack, Derpy, Judith, Kasumi, Presea, Samara, and Zola**

**Volt: Duck, Geno, Jiro, Russia, Yuri, and Zaeed**

– – – – –

Mossono Day 10

Zola grouped up her alliance, and they sat around the fire.

"Successful vote," she said, "Now we have the numbers on Mossono."

Judith nodded, "We can't really get our hands on Samara, so either Kasumi or Presea will have to go next."

"Ah think Kasumi should go," suggested Applejack, "Ah can't trust anything she says with that hood shadowing her eyes."

"_Kasumi is a mysterious girl, ah give you that. Her eyes shine like those of a cat, and you can't really get a glimpse of her face, as her hood shadows it." - Applejack_

"Presea hardly communicates with any of us, why keep her around?" asked Derpy.

"Because, Derpy, Presea is actually a strong player, and we need her to make up for what we loss from Jack." replied Zola.

"_Samara can't get voted out, so she gets to stay. So the next vote comes down between Kasumi and Presea, and I'm betting on Kasumi being the next to go." - Zola_

Applejack and Derpy left, leaving Zola with Judith.

"I never got to ask you this," said Zola, "Did you get any clues to the hidden immunity idol?"

Judith was nervous.

"_I don't want Zola knowing about the idol, as I want it for myself. It is, after all, every man or woman for themselves." - Judith_

"I don't think there's an idol this season," replied Judith, "I couldn't find any clues relating to one."

She explained the whole Exile Island process to Zola, keeping the idol clue part out.

"Interesting... well, not that I'm surprised. There were seasons with no idols." replied Zola.

Judith smiled at her. However, Zola still had stuff on her mind.

"_I don't trust what Judy's telling me. There's just something about what she told me that doesn't quite fit. For my questions to be answered, I need to go to Exile Island." - Zola_

Meanwhile, Kasumi and Samara were talking in the shelter.

"You said you wanted to speak with me?" asked Kasumi.

Samara nodded, "Yes. I have a bad feeling about some things."

"Like what?" wondered Kasumi, tilting her head.

"_I was granted immunity by Barney very early on in the game, and I'm grateful for that. But... no one's even come to me about any deals regarding alliances." - Samara_

"How many people have talked to you about the game?" asked Samara.

Kasumi shrugged, "Well, not much, I can tell you that. I'm thinking it's because of who I am in real life."

Samara looked away from her to look at everyone else.

"What do you suggest?" asked Kasumi.

"We should think about making a deal with Derpy Hooves," suggested Samara, "If she's already in an alliance... then it could be easy to sway her, otherwise. I condemn it... but this is Survivor. We have no choice."

"_Samara wants me to form an alliance with that cute googly-eyed pegasus. That wouldn't be bad, actually. Like she said, Derpy might be quite easy to break away from anything she's in with." - Kasumi_

– – – – –

Volt Day 10

Inside the shelter, Jiro, Geno, and Russia were having a chat.

"So let me get this straight," said Jiro, after hearing what Geno and Russia had to say, "You guys are in an alliance, and you want me to join you?"

Both Geno and Russia nodded.

"It's in our best interests." replied Geno.

"_Going into the men vs women phase, I had a secret 4-person alliance; me, Duck, Kasumi, and Samara. I'm still going to hold true to that alliance. This little alliance with Geno and Russia will be temporary." - Jiro_

"Who would be the next to go?" asked Jiro.

"Either Duck or Zaeed," replied Russia, "But we were thinking of Duck first, da."

Jiro cringed his teeth, "I don't think Duck's that weak, honestly. I'd much rather vote Zaeed out, especially before a merge."

"Remember this," said Geno, holding up one finger, "Whoever Mossono voted out has to give away immunity. Who knows who'll get it."

"_At this coming reward challenge, one of the guys will be receiving immunity. I really hope they chose me, da. I could really use it right now, just in case." - Russia_

Jiro got up, "Well, at any rate, I'll think about the alliance. It's a great offer, honestly. But... I still need time to think things over. I'll get back to you."

Jiro left the area.

Geno looked at Russia, "I don't think he trusts us."

Russia shrugged, "I was fearing that..."

"_I fear we didn't get Jiro to join us. I think it's because he has ties with Duck or something. If that's the case, then we don't need him, because Zaeed and Yuri will vote Duck out with us." - Geno_

Meanwhile, Zaeed and Yuri were talking in one of the maze areas.

"I'm entrusting you to keep this confidential." said Zaeed to Yuri, holding out the idol clue.

Yuri took it from his hands, and read the clue.

"_Zaeed and I have a... well, partnership, to say the least. Sure, I find him annoying and rude at times, but hell, he's one of our hopes of winning challenges." - Yuri_

"Its not even hidden at Exile Island either," noted Zaeed, "It's hidden here! In our own camp!"

Yuri smirked, "Should be an interesting game of 'Digging Random Items Up', huh?"

"You're goddamn right." replied Zaeed.

"_I'm only tellin' Yuri about this clue. I would tell Russia as well, but I haven't decided his fate yet. Yeah, we're..." (air quotes) "'one with Russia', as he puts it, but I don't know if the man's got strength to help us win." - Zaeed_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Volt, getting your first look at the new Mossono tribe. Jack voted out, last tribal council."

Most of the Volt tribe was impressed. Zaeed smirked.

Jeff pulled out an immunity necklace.

"Jack had to give away immunity to someone over at Mossono. She chose Yuri to have immunity."

Yuri nodded, clapped, and walked over to receive his immunity. Judith smiled.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will choose three people to be weight bearers. Every few minutes, two tribe members of the opposing tribe will choose two people to give 50lbs to. If a weight bearer cannot stand the weight any longer, drop out. Last tribe standing wins reward."

"Your reward will be a tribal raid. Two members of the winning tribe will get to invade the losing tribe's camp, and take two items away of their choice. You may not take any personal items, and if you take food, make sure to leave at least one bag for them. Let's get started."

Mossono

Weight Bearers: Presea, Samara, and Zola

Giving Weight: Applejack and Derpy

Volt

Weight Bearers: Geno, Yuri, and Zaeed

Giving Weight: Duck and Jiro

"Let's give some weight out."

Mossono gave weight to Geno and Zaeed.

Volt gave weight to Presea and Zola.

…

…

"Let's give some weight out."

Mossono gave weight to Zaeed again, and gave some to Yuri.

Volt gave weight to Presea and Zola again.

Zola was beginning to struggle after reaching 100lbs.

…

…

"Let's give some weight out."

Mossono gave weight to Geno and Yuri.

Volt gave weight to Samara and Zola.

Both Geno and Samara were struggling with the weight on their shoulders. The next 50lbs was enough to knock Zola out.

"Zola is out of the challenge! Mossono down to 2!"

…

…

"Let's give some weight out."

Mossono gave weight to Yuri and Zaeed.

Volt gave weight to Presea and Samara.

Zaeed had 150lbs on him, and while he might've been struggling, he wasn't giving up. At that point, Yuri dropped out.

"Yuri is out of the challenge! Two people remain for both tribes!"

That was said sooner then expected, as two more people dropped out...

…

…

…

… and both were from the same tribe.

"Presea and Samara are out! That means: VOLT WINS REWARD!"

All of Volt hugged and cheered. Zaeed fell on the ground exhausted. Yuri helped him back up, and patted his back.

"Great job, Massani." said Yuri.

"Once again, another great performance from Volt! You guys continue to dominate. Tomorrow morning, two of your tribe members will invade Mossono for two items. Before we go, Mossono, choose a man to go to Exile Island. You may not send Zaeed, since he was last there, or Yuri, who has immunity."

Mossono talked it over.

"We're going to send Jiro over there." replied Kasumi.

Jiro nodded, and collected a map from Jeff. He sent off for Exile Island.

"Jiro will return for the next immunity challenge. In the meantime, Mossono, prepare your camp for the invasion tomorrow. Do not hide anything. Volt, once again, congratulations, and I'll see you later."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 10

Jiro pocketed the idol clue, and then read the switch tribes note.

"Interesting... and worth looking into..." thought Jiro to himself.

"_I've been getting a bad feeling lately, and it sort of started when Geno told me that Duck have to go home next. I think this four person alliance might not make it all the way to the merge. Sure, Samara has immunity, but what about me, Kasumi, or Duck?" - Jiro_

Jiro sat inside the shelter, thinking hard about this decision.

"_If I abandon Volt, Zaeed will want to tear my head off.. and Duck wouldn't be too happy. Yet if I join Mossono, I could potentially get the rest of my alliance to the merge... maybe. Plus, Zola's there. This is really a hard decision." - Jiro_

Jiro stared at the switch note... and then nodded.

"Alright..." he said to himself, walking over to the note to check 'Yes' or 'No', "I will..."

– – – – –

Mossono Day 11

Zola and Samara were pulling items out of their shelter, and out into the open.

"We should hide the rice!" suggested Kasumi, eagerly, "We can't go on through starving!"

Zola looked at her, sternly, "Remember what Jeff said, Kasumi. They can take all but one bag of rice. So, if we have 2 bags, they can only take 1. Luckily, we have 3 bags, so we're good."

"_I don't like the reward Volt won yesterday... but sometimes you have to live with your mistakes. We didn't win the reward challenge, and we have to pay for it." - Zola_

"The bad thing," noted Samara, "Is that we haven't won any rewards lately. They have to take whatever we had on Day 2."

"This... is bad." replied Presea, shaking her head.

"_Allowing Volt to invade our home, and steal items isn't sitting well with me. If they take two of our bags of rice, we're not going to be strong for long. It's a slap in the face, really." - Presea_

Just then, two members of the Volt tribe arrived. They had sent Geno and Yuri to come get some things.

"Welcome to Mossono, boys," smirked Zola, "We've got some items set alongside the shelter. Let us know what you're taking."

Geno bowed in appreciation, "Thank you."

While Geno was looking at the items, Yuri mysteriously disapeared. Off in one of the maze areas, Yuri and Judith were talking.

"Things going well over here?" asked Yuri.

Judith nodded, and held a thumbs up, "Good 4-girl alliance going on with me, Derpy, AJ, and Zola."

Yuri pulled out the clue that Zaeed had from before, "How about we help you guys out?"

"Another idol clue?" replied Judith, somewhat in shock. She began to read it to herself.

"_I'm not sure if Yuri went with the invasion group just so he could talk with me. I like this secret alliance we're sharing. With this clue... I might be able to find the idol." - Judith_

"Yuri?" called Geno. Yuri panicked.

Yuri growled, "Shoot! Gotta run, good luck!"

Yuri ran off back to the main camp area. Geno was just about to leave without him. Volt decided to take one bag of rice, and one cooking pot.

Back with Judith, she stood in the middle of the maze area she was already in. She followed the second clue's instructions: left, right, down, left, right. She then reread the first clue, and started to dig in the lower right corner of where she came from.

…

…

…

…

"Bingo." said Judith quietly to herself. After digging a small hole, she found Mossono's hidden immunity idol.

"_Thanks Yuri! I owe you one. I just hope this idol doesn't have to be used anytime soon..." - Judith_

However, someone was listening in on their conversation from the beginning, and she was standing right there. Yet neither Judith or Yuri could see her...

– – – – –

Volt Day 11

Geno and Yuri arrived back at camp with the items they took.

"What'd you get?" asked Zaeed, interested.

Geno gave him the bag of rice.

"Running low on rice right?" asked Geno, "We got more."

"Excellent!" smirked Zaeed.

"_I'd have to say, today's invasion was a success. We now have more rice, and we have a new cooking pot. Damn Wooldoor burned a hole through the last one." - Zaeed_

Zaeed high fived both Yuri and Geno, and then went to the fire to start cooking up some rice.

"That eager, are you?" chuckled Yuri, placing a hand on his hip.

Zaeed nodded, "Been waiting for you two to goddamn return. Not starting lunch without you."

"Save some for Jiro," noted Geno.

"Gonna be cold by the time he rejoins us later tonight," grunted Zaeed.

"_With more rice, I think we have an edge up over the girls. This is certainly better then our position way back on Day 3." - Geno_

Meanwhile, Russia and Duck were talking.

"I don't want to lose the immunity challenge," noted Duck, "I have a feeling I'm the next to go. From what I know, its either you or me."

Russia was interested, "You told you that, da?"

"Just intuition, I guess," replied Duck.

"_Duck told me that he thinks it'll be either me or him going home next tribal council. He's right, in a way, da. He will most likely be the one sent home next, at any rate." - Russia_

"We've done well so far," noted Duck, "Let's pray that we continue our winning streak. The girls did mess up when they voted Jack off."

"You have a point..." replied Russia.

"_I don't want to lose the immunity challenge, period. We don't have the numbers to make it through the vote, and I'm probably going home, which will put our alliance in a bad spot." - Duck_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Jiro, returning from Exile Island."

Jiro rejoined the Volt tribe. At Exile Island, he chose NOT to switch tribes.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"First off, I'll back immunity from Volt."

Russia did so.

"For today's challenge, there are eight puzzle pieces stuck in the mud. In order to get to them, you must cross a wavy balance beam, and collect two at a time. You do not have to cross the balance beam again. Once you have all eight pieces, two other tribe members will put the puzzle together. First tribe to finish wins immunity. Losers know the drill. Let's get started."

Mossono

Puzzle Pieces: Applejack, Presea, Zola, Judith

Puzzle Itself: Kasumi & Samara

Volt

Puzzle Pieces: Zaeed, Geno, Yuri, Jiro

Puzzle Itself: Duck & Russia

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Applejack and Zaeed raced on out to go and collect their first puzzle pieces. Both crossed the balance beam with ease. Zaeed's heavy form struggled out in the mud, while Applejack was swift in and out. Mossono had their first two pieces.

Presea went out next for Mossono. She struggled at the balance portion of the challenge, giving Zaeed some time to find the two pieces, and bring them back. Volt tied up with Mossono.

Geno was next out for Volt, and he crossed that balance beam like a champ.

"'Atta boy Geno!" shouted Zaeed.

Presea was finally across the balance beam, and started looking for her pieces. Both Geno and Presea found their pieces, and continued to tie up the scores.

Next to go were Yuri and Zola. Both crossed the balance beam well, even though Zola nearly lost her balance half way through. Zola got her balance back, and finished crossing. Yuri had a good lead over her, and he returned two more pieces to Volt. Volt took the lead!

Jiro was the last man to go out for Volt. He, unlike the other men, crept across the balance beam very carefully, trying not to fall. Volt had the lead, so he wasn't worried.

But Zola was catching up for Mossono, she found her pieces, and tagged in Judith to go out for the final two pieces.

Jiro finished crossing the balance beam, and Judith followed him quickly. Both Jiro and Judith were digging through mud, trying to find puzzle pieces.

One person found both pieces first...

…

…

…

Jiro. He ran back to start, and both Duck and Russia began working on the puzzle.

With Duck's quick thinking, both he and Russia were making steady progress for Volt. Judith tried to make up time, but it wasn't enough.

"Correct! VOLT WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Volt hugged and cheered.

"Once again, Volt, you have earned immunity. Four straight wins! Guess you guys are doing quite well. As for Mossono, another tribe member is going home. See you all tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Mossono Day 12

Kasumi was speaking with Samara.

"You know, I haven't really thought about using my powers lately," said Kasumi.

"To turn invisible, you mean?" wondered Samara.

Kasumi nodded.

"_I'm a Master Thief. I have skills that match my profession. One of them, is turning invisible." (turns invisible) "Pretty cool, huh? I needed to use this to find information, and I found it." - Kasumi_

"I found something, too!" smirked Kasumi, "Judith and Yuri have a cross-tribe alliance, just like we do."

"Jack was telling the truth..." muttered Samara to herself.

"_While I am glad that we voted Jack off, I wish we heeded her words. She told us that Judith was working with Yuri, and we threw it back in her face." - Samara_

"What's more?" said Kasumi, "She found the hidden immunity idol. It's in her possession."

Samara looked at her, no expressions, "Hmm... this is going to be more troublesome then before. Have you talked with Derpy yet?"

Kasumi shook her head.

"Talk to her, and see if you can make a deal with her," suggested Samara, "I will talk with Presea, and get her vote."

Kasumi nodded, smirking, and walked away from Samara.

"_I don't know who's going home, but it's either me, Zola, Judy, Applejack, or Presea. It's a 20% chance I'm going, and I don't like that percentage one bit." - Kasumi_

Kasumi called Derpy over to one of the maze areas, and they started to talk.

"I think we can be a good alliance," explained Kasumi, "You, me, and Samara. I think you would be interested to hear what I have to say..."

Kasumi explained everything to Derpy, from Judith and Yuri to Judith finding the idol. Derpy was shocked.

"_Kasumi says Judith has the idol! But... Judith is in our alliance. Why hasn't she told us anything about it?" - Derpy_

"You might not be going anywhere anytime soon," continued Kasumi, "But what about after? I think Judith will betray the girls just to be with Yuri and the guys. Plus, they have the idol. If we don't get rid of Judy soon, she and Yuri might be the Top 2."

Derpy was worried, "I want to go far in the game! If she has the idol... that's bad!"

Kasumi nodded, "I agree. Let's vote for Judith tonight. Samara's doing the same, and I think Presea is as well."

Kasumi shook Derpy's hoof, and they parted ways.

"_That's 4 votes... that's plenty for tonight. I just hope that if the plan fails, I'm not the one that goes home in place." - Kasumi_

Meanwhile, Applejack, Derpy, and Zola were talking. Derpy was telling them about Kasumi and what she said.

"Ah don't know," worried Applejack, "Ah mean... dontcha think she would've told us about it?"

"That's what I think, too!" replied Derpy.

Zola was thinking hard.

"_This deal has two possible explanations: A) Kasumi is lying through her teeth, or B) Judith lied to me about there being no idols. I want to make the right decision that keeps my alliance intact." - Zola_

"I'll talk with Judy to get more answers," explained Zola, "For now, until I say otherwise, put Kasumi down on the parchment for tonight. That girl's still trouble one way or another."

Both Applejack and Derpy nodded.

A little while later, Judith and Zola were talking in the shelter.

"Call me paranoid or whatever," said Zola, "But... I'm going to ask you something. I've heard rumors about you having an immunity idol. That true?"

Judith was now very nervous, "Oh... No. Not at all. Zola, if I had an idol, I would tell you about it."

Zola continued to stare at her, "Okay. And another rumor was saying you and Yuri have an alliance."

"_Alright, just who is telling Zola about all this? I mean... yeah these rumors are true... but seriously?" - Judith_

Judith now became a little angry, "Who's been telling you all this?"

"Derpy, but she got those rumors from Kasumi," replied Zola.

Judith shook her head, "Why trust the brat, Zola? She's obviously trying to save herself!"

"Hmm... alright, then... I believe you..." nodded Zola, "Vote Kasumi tonight."

She shook her hand.

"_This is turning out into a similar incident from Survivor Cuties. Though, unlike Vixey, Kasumi has something about her that I just can't trust..." - Zola_

– – – – –

The Mossono tribe entered tribal council.

"Four straight losses, and another person going home. Applejack, it's gotta be hard after so many losses." asked Jeff.

Applejack nodded.

"Ah'm not concerned, Jeff. It's been our bad luck, and ah think that'll change soon. Them boys can't stay strong forever." replied Applejack.

"Judith, how does the vote go tonight? With only 5 possible people up for elimination, anything can happen." asked Jeff.

"I agree with you. Tonight should be the night to start eliminating those not doing their best to keep the tribe up and well in challenges. Dead weight can't be kept." replied Judith.

"Zola, do you agree with Judith? Should the dead weight be eliminated." asked Jeff.

"She's right, but I don't think we have any dead weight on our tribe to be honest. Everyone here has something they can contribute to in challenges." replied Zola.

"Kasumi, you, along with Zola, Presea, Applejack, and Judith, have a 20% chance of going home tonight. How worried are you?" asked Jeff.

"Not worried at all Jeff. Sure, some people don't trust me, and that's... like.. their opinion and everything. If you get to know me, you'll know I'm not as mysterious as I look." replied Kasumi.

"Okay, it's time to vote. You may not vote for Derpy or Samara. Kasumi, you're up."

– – –

Derpy's Vote: Sorry! (?)

Judith's Vote: It was certainly worth the effort, Kasumi, but tonight is your night. (Kasumi)

Kasumi's Vote: Hopefully, they believe me and vote you out tonight. Sorry sister. (Judith)

Zola's Vote: ….hmph. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Judith. (She nodded, looking at Kasumi.)

…

Kasumi. One vote Kasumi, one vote Judith.

…

…

Judith. Two votes Judith, one vote Kasumi. (She raised an eyebrow.)

…

Judith. Three votes Judith, one vote Kasumi.

…

…

…

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Forest Maze, Judith. That's four, its enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Judith wasn't all too happy with her tribe. She gave up her torch to Jeff.

"Judith, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

"I don't know what happened... but big mistake." noted Judith as she left.

"With Judith's elimination, both tribes are even at 6 members each, with 2 members have immunity. If you guys want the advantage at the merge, you need to start winning challenges. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Judith's Final Words**

"I can't believe Zola, Applejack, and everyone else ate up Kasumi's rumors and believed them. While Kasumi was doing herself some good, I think they should've voted her out over me. She's a snake, in and out. Yuri told me he's in an alliance with Zaeed... so my immunity goes to him."

VOTE

Judith – Presea, Zola, Samara, Kasumi, Applejack, and Derpy

Kasumi – Judith

I think I've decided on a Ultimates Cast, er, well, a decision on how casting will go.

Old survivors taking on New survivors. Old survivors will consist of 5 HvV players, and 5 non-HvV players from Green Hill to Distant. New survivors will consist of players from Redemption Island to Forest Maze, 3 from each, with 1 extra.

Check out my journal at a later date to see my predictions for the rest of the season. ^^


	6. Episode 5 Battle And War

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With the alliance of Zola, Derpy, Judith, and Applejack in control of Mossono, it was made clear who the next two players to go would be. Zola asked Judith about the possibility of an idol at Exile Island. Judith, wanting the idol for herself, lied to Zola, and said that the idol this season was nonexistent. However, Zola wasn't 100% sure Judith was telling the truth._

_At Volt, Geno and Russia worked on Jiro to join their alliance. At first, Jiro agreed, but he quickly thought about backing out when he heard that Duck could be a potential boot._

_At the reward challenge, Zaeed held on strong for Volt, and won reward for the men. Jiro was sent to Exile Island._

_Jiro was then faced with a difficult choice: help Kasumi and Samara, or help Duck. He wasn't so sure his position on Volt was good enough for him._

_Geno and Yuri invaded Mossono's camp for the reward, and took a bag of rice, and a cooking pot. During this process, Yuri handed Judith a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Seconds after he left, Judith found the idol. However, an invisible Kasumi saw the whole thing._

_At the immunity challenge, Jiro stuck with Volt, and proceeded to help them win their fourth challenge in a row._

_Before tribal council, Kasumi and Samara tried to convince others to vote against Judith, saying that she's working with the enemy, and also has the idol. When Derpy was told, she warned her alliance._

_At tribal council, after heavy consideration, Zola's alliance betrayed Judith, and sent her home, and the idol went with her. Being one of Yuri's allies, Judith gave immunity to Zaeed. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Mossono: Applejack, Derpy, Kasumi, Presea, Samara, and Zola**

**Volt: Duck, Geno, Jiro, Russia, Yuri, and Zaeed**

– – – – –

Mossono Day 13

Kasumi was smirking after tribal council.

"_What happened at tribal needed to happen. With my sneaky ways, Judith walked out the door, and I'm still here! However, that doesn't mean I'm safe for good yet." - Kasumi_

Kasumi joined up with Samara and Presea in one of the maze areas.

"You've been awfully quiet this whole game, Presea," noted Kasumi, "Anyone ever try to talk strategy with you?"

Presea was silent for a while, "...No. Not one."

"I'm sensing that the other three have an alliance." suggested Samara.

"_My main ally on Mossono is Kasumi, and I believe we got Presea to join us as well. I'm guessing the other three have an alliance, especially since Applejack and Zola voted against Judith. Derpy might've told them." - Samara_

"I think that sounds about right," nodded Kasumi, "But... dammit! Both Zola and AJ are strong competitors! We're only going to make ourselves weaker."

"...Now is not the time to worry about physical strength," noted Presea, "We need to stay alive. I suggest... Zola goes first."

Samara nodded, "I don't trust Zola at all."

Samara looked over at Kasumi, "You need to continue to convince Derpy to vote with us. It's our only chance of avoiding a purple rock."

Kasumi nodded.

"_If there is a tie at tribal council, should we ever go back, it will most likely be a tie. My guess is, due to immunity, Kasumi, Presea, Applejack, and Zola will each have to pull a rock. It's a 50% chance I am not willing to take." - Samara_

Meanwhile, Zola, Applejack, and Derpy were talking.

"Do you think we made the right move...?" asked Derpy, sadly.

Zola nodded, "My instincts were telling me she was lying. She's not a good liar, that's for sure."

"_I wanted to keep Judy around in my alliance... but there was just too much against her to even trust anything out of her mouth." - Zola_

"Ah think we need to deal with this Kasumi girly," suggested Applejack, "'Cause if these rumors were false... ah want her gone!"

Zola nodded, "Kasumi's both a snake and a rat. I'll give her props, she's good at what she does. Thing is... we're better."

"Ah think we only need Samara or Presea to vote against her, and we're good to go!" replied Applejack.

"_Kasumi's the next to go on our elimination list. We don't trust her whatsoever, and she might've made up those rumors about poor ol' Judith." - Kasumi_

– – – – –

Volt Day 13

Jiro was preparing bowls of rice for his tribe.

"_I decided to stick with Volt, after time and consideration. I hope they appreciate what I put into challenges and camp life. I stuck around for them... and they better not rub my face in the mud." - Jiro_

Zaeed, Geno, and Duck all grabbed a bowl of rice, and started to chow down.

"Damn," commented Zaeed, "Four challenges in a row. Think we can make it to bloody ten before we merge?"

Geno chuckled, "I think we'll be merged by then, or if we don't, those girls would be completely wiped out."

"_Ever since the yellow thing was voted out, we've been killing in these challenges. The girls also ruined helped our chances by voting off their #$#%ing biotic convict, who could've been their strongest member. God damn." - Zaeed_

"Doesn't matter," grunted Zaeed, "We've got you, we've got me, we've got Yuri. Nothing will stand in our way, that's for damn sure."

"You sound awfully confident in yourself, Zaeed," replied Duck.

Zaeed glared at him, "Of course I am, Duck! We've won four goddamn challenges in a row. Better then before."

"_Zaeed is a little obnoxious around camp. I know he's a lot older then most of us, he's been through battle and war. I don't care. If we lose the challenge, I think we should send him home." - Duck_

Jiro looked over at the shelter, "Looks like Yuri and Russia are still asleep."

Zaeed got up, "That can be fixed."

Zaeed walked over to the shelter, and boomed, "Lowell! Braginski! You want some goddamn food or not?"

Geno was trying hard not to laugh, while Duck and Jiro sort of shook their heads.

Yuri struggled to stand up, "Jeez, Zaeed. I didn't sleep well last night. But don't yell, I'm fine."

"Sorry, da," smiled Russia, "I lost track of the time... hehe."

"_It's the Forest Maze, da. You lose track of time while you're out here. You might get lost, you might get killed in action, or you might be on Survivor, becoming one with Mother Russia, da." - Russia_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Volt, getting your first look at the new Mossono tribe. Judith voted out, last tribal council."

Yuri was the only Volt member to be disappointed.

Jeff pulled out an immunity necklace.

"Judith had to give away immunity to someone over at Volt. She chose Zaeed to have immunity."

Duck and Jiro frowned as they saw Zaeed place the necklace around his neck. Yuri fist bumped him.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before I explain the challenge, little piece of news first. On Night 15, both tribes will be attending tribal council. This means two people are going home, and two people will be receiving individual immunity. Today, we'll be playing for reward, and to see who'll be going to tribal council last."

Everyone started to focus on Jeff.

"For today's challenge, two tribe members will take turns using a slingshot to fire balls into the air. Three other tribe members will be stationed out in the mud pit, each holding a net. You must catch your tribe colored ball in your net. First tribe to score 3 points, win reward, and will go to tribal council last."

Jeff pulled off a sheet to reveal a coffee maker, and various other coffee supplies.

"When you return to camp, this coffee maker will be there waiting for you. I hope at least one person on your tribe likes coffee. Let's get started."

Mossono

Slingshot: Derpy & Samara

Catchers: Applejack, Kasumi, & Zola

Volt

Slingshot: Duck & Russia

Catchers: Geno, Yuri, & Zaeed

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Derpy and Duck shot their balls into the air. Derpy's went a little off-course. However, Geno caught Duck's ball with ease.

"Volt scores! They lead 1-0!"

…

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Samara and Russia shot their balls into the sky. Samara's was a little on course this time, and Applejack was able to catch it. Yuri made a sliding catch to get Russia's.

"Both tribes score! Volt continues to lead 2-1!"

…

"Volt scores another one, and they win reward. Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Derpy and Duck shot their balls into the sky. Once again, Derpy's was off-course. Duck's, meanwhile...

…

…

…

Landed in Zaeed's net.

"VOLT ONCE AGAIN WINS REWARD!"

All of Volt hugged and cheered.

"Congratulations, Volt. Five wins in a row must be feeling good, huh? Unlike in previous double eliminations from Survivor history, you guys will go to tribal council last. This is due to the fact that one of you will receive immunity from one of the girls. Before we go our separate ways, both tribes need to send someone to Exile Island. Jiro, Yuri, and Zaeed are not options for Volt, and Derpy and Samara are not options for Mossono."

Both tribes discussed it.

"Duck, why don't you go to Exile?" said Kasumi.

"We pick the white-haired broad." sneered Zaeed, pointing at Zola.

"Name's Zola," Zola sneered back as she got a map from Jeff. She and Duck left the area.

"They will return on the morning of Day 15. You guys have plenty of time to figure out the vote, and get ready for tribal council. See you all later."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 13

Duck and Zola both arrived at Exile Island. The switch tribes note was absent, but Zola and Duck didn't notice.

"I remember you... sort of," said Duck, trying to think of a conversation with Zola, "Aren't you that girl with the cool-looking shadow?"

Zola nodded, "I'm not the only one with a shadow, though. One of the men also has one."

"Who?" asked Duck.

"_Zola is an interesting lady... but when she said that one of the men have a shadow like she does... I was curious." - Duck_

Zola eyed him weirdly, "Why should I tell you? I don't want you getting the wrong idea."

"Oh, I get it," replied Duck, "You don't want to appear to be his ally, right?"

Zola nodded.

"_Duck's a smart fellow, even for someone from the great west. I'm not sure what his relationship with Jiro might be, but I hope it isn't antagonistic." - Zola_

Zola read the clue to herself, and politely shared it with Duck. Duck immediately saw an opportunity to find the idol before tribal council.

"_Jiro has a clue, and I have a clue! This is perfect! When I return to Volt on Day 15, we'll share clues, and go searching for the idol. It's seriously my only hope right now." - Duck_

– – – – –

Mossono Day 14

Kasumi, Presea, and Samara were talking to eachother in one of the maze areas.

"We have only two possible boots for tonight," explained Kasumi, "Zola or Applejack. I'm thinking we're heading towards a merge... so I'd say we take Applejack out."

Samara nodded, "I agree. Applejack is a hard worker, strong competitor, and could win over a jury."

Presea was worried.

"_I... don't see any reason in voting Applejack out. If they had said Zola, then... yeah. Applejack is a loyal member to Mossono... Zola... I'm not sure about." - Presea_

"Don't you think voting Zola out would make more sense?" asked Presea.

Kasumi shrugged, "Eh, does it really matter which one goes? We should take out the stronger of the two. That's obviously Applejack."

"_Presea believes Zola should go instead of Applejack. Right now, I'm still weighing my options, because while I think Zola is a threat, Applejack is more of a threat. Keeping AJ around is like already giving her the million bucks." - Kasumi_

"I respect Applejack," noted Samara, "But this is a game for a million dollars. Even the nice ones must be purged."

Presea frowned.

Kasumi patted her on the back, "But think about this, Presea! Side with us, and we've got control of Mossono! Applejack goes, then Zola goes."

Presea nodded, "...I know."

"_I don't know what to do tonight. If we don't merge... we'll go into challenges weaker without Applejack around. Then again... Zola is quite strong as well..." - Presea_

– – – – –

Volt Day 14

Zaeed, Russia, and Yuri were laying down in the shelter.

"We've got a long time before tribal council," noted Yuri, "Why scramble now, when you can do it later."

Zaeed looked over at him, "Because we don't need to scramble, damn it. We've got the vote already decided. Duck goes!"

"_So, double elimination tonight. For Volt, it's quite simple, really. We eliminate the weak link, Duck." - Zaeed_

Russia spoke up, "I'm worried though. He was sent to Exile Island, da."

"Your point?" asked Zaeed.

"I have a gut feeling that both he and Jiro are allies," continued Russia, "Both went to Exile Island, da. Who's to say they won't have an idol or not."

"_Ever since Jiro sort of... walked away from the deal to join me and Geno, I've had a sneaking suspicion that he's working with Duck. If he is, then he could find the idol, da." - Russia_

Yuri shook his head, "Oh well, then. We're going to have to split the votes against them. Wanna vote Jiro with me, Zaeed?"

Zaeed nodded, "Pleasure."

"_Apparently, Russia has a theory that Jiro and Duck are somewhat aligned, and they might get the hidden immunity idol. Well, the only thing I can come up with is splitting the vote up between them." - Yuri_

"Oh! I'll go ask Geno to vote for Duck. I think he already is, though." said Russia, smiling.

"_I don't really care which one goes. Jiro's a fool if he thinks he can go far with someone heavily on the chopping block." - Zaeed_

– – – – –

Mossono Day 15

Zola returned from Exile Island, and snuck away from camp with Applejack and Derpy by her side.

"I didn't get to keep the idol clue," said Zola, "But I remember what it said, somewhat at any rate."

"We need all the information we can get," replied Applejack, "This here idol is important to help our alliance in the future."

"_Zola came back this morning, and gave me and Derpy some information about the hidden immunity idol. Ah don't think its much, but maybe Zola or Derpy have an idea." - Applejack_

Zola started to explain bits and pieces of the clue. After she got done explaining it, Applejack grabbed a map, and they trekked into the Forest Maze.

"_This maze is so huge! I got lost in here several times over the 15 days I've been here! I wonder if the idol hiders get lost as well, or even forget where they hid the idol?" - Derpy_

They went right, left, left, right, down, until they reached the area specified on the clue, from Zola's memory.

"Alright, here we go," ordered Zola, "I'll dig in the upper left. Applejack, you take lower left, and Derpy takes upper right. Let's go!"

…

…

…

…

But nothing was uncovered.

"Ah didn't think we had enough clues, sugarcube..." noted Applejack.

"_I wonder something... Judith had the idol, right? You would think after she left the idol would be rehidden. But it's not. Hmm..." - Zola_

– – – – –

Volt Day 15

Duck returned from Exile Island, went into the shelter with Jiro.

"How was Exile Island?" asked Jiro.

"Fine, but that's not important," replied Duck, "You still have the clue on you right?"

Jiro nodded, and pulled it out. Duck pulled out his own, and they exchanged clues.

"_I think I'm getting at what Duck wants to do. I'm willing to help him find the idol, and save him from impending doom." - Jiro_

"We have to be quick, Jiro." warned Duck.

"Who cares anyway, we'll have the idol," reminded Jiro, "They can't do anything about it."

Duck and Jiro ventured off into the Forest Maze. They followed the path written on the clue, and they both started to dig...

…

…

…

…

"Hah ha!" smiled Duck, pulling something out of the dirt. Jiro ran over to see what it was. He smirked when he saw Duck holding the hidden immunity idol.

"Perfect Duck!" smiled Jiro, "Now we're set for the night. You remember what we're doing right?"

Duck nodded, "You vote for Geno, and I vote for Russia. With luck, they'll all vote for me. It'll be fun to watch them re-vote between Geno and Russia."

"_Jiro and I aren't going anywhere tonight, because I've got the idol, and nobody's gonna get me out! Tonight, we're going to see either Geno or Russia walk out the door!" - Duck_

– – – – –

The Mossono tribe entered tribal council.

"Three times in a row for Mossono... and five straight losses. Zola, what's wrong with this tribe?" asked Jeff.

"Quite honestly, it's our own fault. We voted out Jack, who was our strongest member. We did it because she was not helping Mossono feel positive. Ever since then, we've been sucking." replied Zola.

"Derpy, you've had immunity since Day 6. How are you voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I think we need to vote off a weaker member of the group. We won't be strong if we keep them around, now will we?" replied Derpy.

"Applejack, how safe do you feel right now?" asked Jeff.

"Ah feel about... 95% safe right now. Ah can't feel 100% safe in a game like Survivor, Jeff." replied Applejack.

"Okay, it's time to vote. You may not vote for Derpy, or Samara. Presea, you're up."

– – –

Kasumi's Vote: You might have this game wrapped up. I can't allow you to claim the prize I deserve. (Applejack)

Presea's Vote: I'm... sorry... (?)

Zola's Vote: Between you and Presea, you're weaker, more manipulative, and not easy to trust. Good game, though. (Kasumi)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Kasumi. (She nodded.)

…

Kasumi. Two votes Kasumi.

…

…

Applejack. One vote Applejack, two votes Kasumi. (Applejack bit her lip.)

…

Applejack. We're tied, two votes Applejack, two votes Kasumi.

…

…

…

Kasumi. Three votes Kasumi, two votes Applejack. (Kasumi sighed.)

…

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Forest Maze, Kasumi. That's four, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Kasumi nodded, and looked at the others, "It was worth a try. Good luck ladies."

"Kasumi, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to."

Kasumi turned invisible as she left the area.

"Another member of your tribe, gone. You girls NEED to step up, or you won't be ready for the merge or any twists. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

The Volt tribe entered tribal council.

"I haven't seen you guys in a while, now have I? Before we talk..." began Jeff.

Jeff pulled out an immunity necklace.

"Kasumi had to give immunity away, to one of you. She chose Jiro to have immunity."

Jiro smiled, though a bit unhappy to know Kasumi was gone. Yuri looked over at Zaeed, and whispered something in his ear. Zaeed nodded, albeit not that happy either.

"Yuri, how have things changed over the course of 9 days since I last saw you?" asked Jeff.

"Things have been moving quite fast. We've been kicking butt in the last five challenges, and we'll continue to do so." replied Yuri.

"Jiro, how do you feel to be safe tonight?" asked Jeff.

Jiro smiled.

"Well, uh, I'm quite surprised I got immunity from Kasumi. I didn't think I would receive immunity from anybody in the course of the game." replied Jiro.

"Geno, how does the vote go tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Tonight, we need to start eliminating the weak. Obviously one of three people will be going home tonight; myself, Russia, or Duck. I don't think it's a good move to vote me out, to be sincere." replied Geno.

"Okay, it's time to vote. You may not vote for Jiro, Yuri, or Zaeed. Geno, you're up."

– – –

Duck's Vote: Tonight, I'm using the idol, negate 4 votes against me, and have a tie between you and Geno. Good luck. (Russia)

Geno's Vote: Sorry, Duck. You are the weakest link right now, and we need more strength. (Duck)

Jiro's Vote: I don't think you're going anywhere... but I'd like to see the tribe's stance on you. (Geno)

Zaeed's Vote: I hate to do this... but I don't want the vote in the hands of Jiro and Duck. I apologize. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is fin-"

Duck moved away from his seat, idol in hand.

"I would like this play this idol tonight," said Duck, returning to his seat.

No one was surprised that he had it.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. All votes cast for Duck, don't count."

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Duck. Doesn't count.

…

Duck. Doesn't count.

…

…

Geno. One vote Geno. (Geno shook his head, angered.)

…

…

…

Russia. One vote Russia, one vote Geno. (Russia was surprised.)

…

Russia. Two votes Russia, one vote Geno.

…

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Forest Maze, Russia. Tonight, 3 is enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Both Yuri and Zaeed shook Russia's hand, both apologizing. Russia accepted them, and handed Jeff his torch.

"Russia, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Russia waved goodbye to everyone as he left. Geno was not happy.

"We are now even at 5 members each. I think you guys have a chance to continue your winning streak. But, don't get too cocky, or the girls will beat you. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Somewhere Else... Night 15

"No hard feelings..." said someone with a thick accent. He soon saw someone ahead of him.

"What... are you still doing here?" he asked.

The someone shrugged, "I don't know. The same could be said about the others."

She pointed off behind her, and right there were 4 figures.

"Now it's gonna be a party tonight!" said one of them.

"Whee! More company!" smiled another.

One of the figures laid back against a shelter, and didn't respond.

"My... if you guys are here... then..." said another voice, appearing to be in thought.

"It's gotta be a twist," said the female voice from the beginning, "Why else would Jeff keep us in the dark?"

"Tch," said an apparently annoyed woman, "Jeff always keeps us in the dark. No matter what your status is in the game."

"Well, I guess we'll find out later, da?" noted the man with the accent.

One of the figures spoke up, with a rather childish voice, "If this is what I think it is, then those bastards will $%#$ing pay for what they did to us..."

– – – – –

**Kasumi's Final Words**

"Well, it was certainly worth a shot, as I said. I don't think Survivor is my kind of game, just because I can't really get far into it. People will always suspect me of being a liar, a sneak, or just a crazy school girl. My immunity will go to my ally, Jiro. Good luck to you, Duck, and Samara!"

VOTE

Applejack – Samara and Kasumi

Kasumi – Presea, Zola, Applejack, and Derpy

**Russia's Final Words**

"I'm... saddened to know Yuri and Zaeed turned against me, or one of them, da. Doesn't matter, I had a wonderful time on Survivor. They had to do what they needed to do in order to get majority over Duck and Jiro. My immunity... hmm... how about that hard working pony; Applejack."

VOTE

Duck – Russia and Geno (Didn't count)

Geno – Jiro

Russia – Zaeed, Yuri, and Duck

**THE TWISTS ARE JUST ABOUT TO BEGIN!**


	7. Episode 6 The Way I See It

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Kasumi and Samara added Presea to their alliance, and were planning to create a possible tie at the next tribal council. Presea wanted to target Zola, seeing as though she was a threat._

_At Volt, the tribe was eating well, and getting along well. After Mossono voted Jack out, Volt had been succeeding in everything._

_At the reward challenge, Jeff announced a double tribal council, with two players going home. Volt, yet again, won the challenge. Duck and Zola were the ones sent to Exile Island._

_Both Duck and Zola each got a clue for the hidden immunity idol. Duck believed he had everything he needed to go searching for the clue, given Jiro's clue from before._

_At Mossono, Kasumi targeted Applejack for elimination, believing her to be a jury threat. Presea, however, did not agree whatsoever._

_At Volt, the alliance of Zaeed, Yuri, and Russia planned to split the votes between Jiro and Duck. Zaeed believed that one of them would have the idol used on them. When Duck returned to camp, he and Jiro found the hidden immunity idol._

_At the girls' tribal council, Presea sided with the Zola/Applejack/Derpy alliance, and voted Kasumi out of the tribe. She gave immunity to Jiro of Volt._

_Due to Jiro's now sudden safety, Yuri and Zaeed changed their votes onto Russia, believing him to be the next weakest after Duck. Duck used the idol, and negated 2 votes against him. 3 votes were casted at Russia, and he was sent packing. Applejack received the immunity. 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Mossono: Applejack, Derpy, Presea, Samara, and Zola**

**Volt: Duck, Geno, Jiro, Yuri, and Zaeed**

– – – – –

Mossono Day 16

Samara was quite unhappy to see her ally leave tribal council last night.

"_Kasumi was a slick individual. Her actions speak for themselves. If I were not aligned with her, I too would've voted for her. It's still okay, though. I have immunity." - Samara_

Samara sat by herself near the fire, continuing to alienate herself from the tribe.

Applejack, Zola, Presea, and Derpy were watching her.

"...she's lucky she has immunity around her neck..." noted Presea.

Zola nodded, "Sucks, too. She's such a strong, formidable woman."

"_Samara would be on the chopping block, being Kasumi's ally. However, that immunity keeps her safe. This leaves myself, Applejack, and Presea up for grabs should we ever lose a challenge." - Zola_

"Ah like Samara and all," replied Applejack, "But ah think she's not going to stay loyal to the girls. Ah just don't think she tries to fit in."

"No," said Presea, "It's possible her justicar code might not allow her to betray us."

Zola shook her head, "I still don't understand the Justicar Code."

"_Everyone's worried that Samara will betray the tribe at the first chance she gets. I... don't think she will. From what she's shared with us, her justicar code is very strict on betrayal. Despite her position on Mossono, I think she'll stay loyal." - Presea_

Presea turned her backs on the others, "If we lose the challenge... I'm gone."

"What makes you say that?" asked Derpy.

"You all have an alliance, right?" wondered Presea, "You'll all keep Zola and Applejack in over me."

No one made a response.

"_Myself, Derpy, and Zola all have an alliance. Samara would be the next to go, but she has the darn immunity. That means, sadly, we have to vote poor Presea out next time we lose. Ah... ah don't want to think about losing another member! We're losing enough as it is!" - Applejack_

"Don't think negatively sugarcube," smiled Applejack, "Ah don't think we will lose anytime soon. Ah actually think we're merging any day now!"

Presea slightly smiled, "I... hope so."

"_My position on Mossono... isn't good. The individual immunity sort of makes the next vote very predictable." - Presea_

– – – – –

Volt Day 16

For once in the game, Zaeed wasn't feeling arrogant nor pissy as he usually was.

"_Last night was a tough one for me, personally. Russia was a loyal ally, and I hated to have to vote the poor bastard out. But, if we didn't, Jiro and Duck would've made us weaker, and take Geno out instead." - Zaeed_

Yuri and Geno were speaking with Zaeed in one of the maze areas.

"Can I speak to you two?" asked Geno, "It's important that I clear the air."

Both Yuri and Zaeed nodded.

"_With my ally gone, I needed to find a new alliance. Knowing that both Yuri and Zaeed are safe until the merge, aligning myself with them might help me out in the long run." - Geno_

"Russia and I were in an alliance since maybe... Day 4?" explained Geno, "And now that he's gone, I'm alone in the game. I wanted to clear the air, so that you could possibly trust me."

Zaeed was confused, "Wait... so Russia was your ally?"

Geno nodded.

Zaeed was now pissed, and his opinion of the last vote soon changed, "Well then, screw Russia. 'Cause guess what, Geno? The sly bastard was with me and Yuri."

Geno was surprised, "Really? He didn't say anything about you two."

"_Now I understand what, 'Become one with Mother Russia' means. He wanted EVERYONE to become one with him. I don't feel remorse for voting him out anymore. In fact, I'm glad I did." - Zaeed_

Yuri shook his head, "Damn. I trusted Russia too. Well, Geno, I trust you. Do you trust us?"

"I will stay loyal to both of you," agreed Geno, lending out a hand.

Yuri shook it, followed by Zaeed.

"_We should've recruited Geno into our alliance from the beginning. He is strong, he is loyal, and he's not making multiple deals with everyone in the tribe." - Yuri_

"As far as I know," planned Zaeed, "You and Duck are the only members who can be voted off. In that case, we vote Duck off. Got it?"

Geno and Yuri both nodded.

"_I trust both Zaeed and Yuri, and I believe we'll do well in the long run. We're 16 days into the game, and we have 10 players left. I'm feeling a merge soon." - Geno_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Mossono, getting your first look at the new Volt tribe. Russia voted out, last tribal council."

Most of the women weren't that surprised.

"Russia had to give away immunity to someone over at Mossono. He chose Applejack to have immunity."

Applejack was happy that she had immunity now. However, Jeff wasn't holding a necklace in his hands.

"However, immunity is no more. Everyone who has it, I need them back now."

Everyone nodded, believing it was merge time. Zaeed, Yuri, Samara, Jiro, and Derpy each gave their necklaces back to Jeff.

"Let's have a little fun for right now. I want each tribe to rank your tribe members in any way you want. I'll give you some time to figure it out."

Mossono was ranked: Zola, Samara, Presea, Derpy, Applejack

Volt was ranked: Yuri, Geno, Zaeed, Duck, Jiro

"Today, you guys are going on a date with someone from the opposing tribe. I have some picnic lunches for each group of 2; 5 total. To decide which tribe picks first: Yuri, Zola, rock paper scissors."

Yuri chose scissors, Zola chose rock. Zola won the right to go first for the girls.

"Zola, pick a guy to share lunch with."

Zola smiled at Jiro, "I'll take Jiro."

Jiro also smiled, and joined up with Zola off to the side.

"Yuri, your turn."

"Hmm... how about Presea?" asked Yuri.

Presea nodded her head, and joined Yuri off to the side.

"Samara's turn."

Samara scanned her options, "Duck."

Duck smiled brightly as he joined Samara off to the side.

"Geno."

Geno looked at the two ponies, "Applejack will be with me."

Applejack nodded, and trotted over to where Geno was.

This left Derpy with Zaeed, neither of which was happy with the other.

"Ok, so our pairs are: Jiro & Zola, Presea & Yuri, Duck & Samara, Applejack & Geno, and Derpy & Zaeed. In the order I called you out in, grab your numbered lunch, find a nice spot, and enjoy your meals."

– – – – –

**Jiro & Zola**

Zola opened up the lunch to reveal chicken, wine, and two brownies.

"This looks delicious!" smirked Jiro, grabbing one of the chicken wings.

Zola poured wine into the two glasses that came with the lunch.

"Cheers to the Final 10!" smiled Zola. Jiro clinked his glass with hers.

Jiro looked at her, "You doing well?"

Zola nodded, "Never better, old friend."

– – – – –

**Presea & Yuri**

Yuri opened up the lunch. Inside was some cheeseburgers, two Diet Cokes, and a note.

Yuri read the note aloud, "_Swap your buff with your partner. Once your lunch is over, you must join the other tribe..._"

Presea was shocked to know that she was moving over to the Volt tribe. She shyly traded buffs with Yuri.

"Now this lunch doesn't feel good at all..." muttered Yuri, "I just wonder if anyone else got this note."

Presea nodded, "I... think so."

– – – – –

**Duck & Samara**

Samara opened up the lunch to reveal the same contents as Yuri and Presea's. The only thing missing was the note.

"Yeah! Burgers!" cheered Duck, "I've been wanting one of these since the beginning!"

Samara shrugged, grabbing a diet coke, "I rather not eat one of those. You can have them all, if you want."

Duck smiled, "Thanks Samara!"

"My pleasure, friend." replied Samara.

– – – – –

**Applejack & Geno**

Geno opened up the lunch. Inside the lunch were 4 hot dogs, 2 water bottles, and a note.

Applejack took the note, and read it, "_Swap your buff with your partner. Once your lunch is over, you __must join the other tribe..._"

Geno wasn't happy whatsoever, "Damn."

"Ah hate this... ah was sort of expecting a swap when we haven't merged yet," replied Applejack.

"Let's just hope everything goes well for those who do switch tribes," noted Geno, "This could be bad for us."

– – – – –

**Derpy & Zaeed**

Zaeed opened the lunch, which was identical to the lunch Geno and Applejack had, minus the note. Zaeed gave 2 hot dogs and a water bottle to Derpy, and started to chow on his own food.

"Not gonna talk?" asked Derpy.

"Nothing to say..." replied Zaeed, gruffly.

Derpy was a little worried, "You aren't a hater... are you?"

Zaeed sighed, "No, Derpy, I am not a hater, goddammit. I don't understand why people would be hating on you anyway. Hasbro has to be the haters, way I see it..."

Derpy smiled a little.

– – – – –

Everyone finished their lunches, and returned to their tribe-colored mats.

"Welcome back, guys."

Everyone soon noticed the new buffs on Yuri, Geno, Applejack, and Presea.

"Dammit." muttered Zaeed.

"Ugh..." sighed Zola.

"You may have noticed a... change in your tribes. Two men, and two women have swapped tribes. Let's see how this plays out. Return to camp, get to know one another."

**Mossono: Derpy, Geno, Samara, Yuri, and Zola**

**Volt: Applejack, Duck, Jiro, Presea, and Zaeed**

– – – – –

Mossono Day 17

Geno and Yuri were talking to one another, away from the girls.

"I really worry for Zaeed now," worried Yuri, "If Duck and Jiro are smart, they'll side with the girls and take him out."

"Or not, because we need to be strong against the original Mossono members. The more men, the better." reminded Geno.

"_Apparently, several tribe members were moved over to the other tribe. Luckily for me, I still have Yuri with me. All we need to do is find a crack, and dig deep." - Geno_

Yuri scratched his head, "Problem is, who's aligned with who? I mean, there's not much we can gather other then the fact that they've been together for 16 days..."

Geno nodded, "Zola seems like the most level-headed woman on this tribe. Samara is too quiet to even trust, and Derpy is... well, 'derpy'."

"I'm worried about tribal... because I don't have immunity around my neck. That might mean I'm vulnerable if we lose the challenge..." noted Yuri to himself.

"_Well damn... I had immunity since Day 9, and now it's gone. Sucks for me since I'm on the losing side of the cards, but whatcha gonna do? I'm gonna fight like a man in order to help Geno and myself survive!" - Yuri_

Soon, Samara joined them.

"My name is Samara," she greeted, "an asari warrior."

Geno looked at her, "Aren't you a justicar?"

Samara nodded, "Indeed I am."

"_I'm bound to an alliance with Duck, Jiro, and Kasumi. Kasumi is gone for good... so now I have to make some deals in order to save myself. If I don't get Zola out of power, she's going to run away with the win." - Samara_

"I am here to make a deal with you," offered Samara, "The lady with the bandanna, Zola, is in control of the Mossono tribe. I need your help to take her down."

Yuri looked at Geno, smiling.

"We'd love all the help we could get," smiled Yuri, "We were afraid we were the targets to begin with."

Samara nodded, "You probably are, but if you side with me, you won't any longer."

"_Samara made a deal with me and Yuri about blindsiding Zola at the next tribal council. We would be fools to say no to her." - Geno_

– – – – –

Volt Day 17

Zaeed was working at the fire alone. He was rather disappointed to be away from his alliance.

"_This goddamn twist sends my plan into submission. If we win the challenge, very well likely we will, then Geno or Yuri will be sent packing. That just pisses me off." - Zaeed_

While he was working at the fire, he noticed Applejack trot his way.

"Howdy partner," she greeted, "Mind if ah help you there? You look like you could use some help!"

Zaeed looked up at her, wanting to shoo her away, but decided against it, and nodded.

"I could definitely use it right now..." muttered Zaeed.

"_I never thought I would come to respect a pony. Applejack is a hard worker, she's friendly, and she's also competitive. Something this tribe might need with Yuri and Geno gone." - Zaeed_

Applejack started to help Zaeed out with the fire, trying to make sure it stayed lit.

"How did stuff like this go down at your own camp?" asked Zaeed.

Applejack shrugged, "Well, ah think our tribe was mighty fine when it came to shelter and camp life. Probably the reason we sucked at challenges..."

Zaeed nodded, "Probably. But that's in the past, and now we're gonna kick Mossono's ass!"

Applejack chuckled to herself.

"_Zaeed's got quite a mouth on him, but he's a strong fellow. We need him to win Volt some dang challenges. Ah reckon we've got Mossono tied up." - Applejack_

"What's your opinion of the pink haired girl?" asked Zaeed.

"Presea?" asked Applejack, "She's a strong competitor. Believe me on this sugarcube. That girl can wield an ax."

Zaeed was surprised, "Damn. I've got faith in her now after hearing that. Honestly speaking Applejack, I think you two are more worth my time then Duck or Jiro."

Applejack was surprised, "Are you saying what ah think you're saying?"

"About voting one of them off? Hell yeah, I am. But only if we lose... which I highly doubt." muttered Zaeed.

"_Ah'm honestly shocked to hear that Zaeed would betray the men, like that. Ah wonder if he was on the chopping block before the switch occurred." - Applejack_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from the Volt tribe."

Presea did so.

"Before we get to today's challenge, I would like to explain a major twist."

Everyone started to focus on Jeff.

"Tomorrow night, one more person will be voted off and sent home. This next vote, if your tribe is sent to tribal council, no one is safe. No one has individual immunity. Everyone is up for grabs in terms of elimination. This is because the day after tribal council, those who were rewarded with individual immunity will get a chance to compete against one another for a chance to bring someone back into the game."

Everyone was shocked to hear those words.

"Samara, Derpy, Yuri, Zaeed, Jiro, Applejack, if you win that challenge, whoever gave you immunity back when they were voted off, will reenter the game and become a part of your merged tribe."

Everyone nodded, focused.

"Alright, so onto today's challenge. For today's challenge, you will choose 3 people to shoot a slingshot to break through colored tiles. Each tribemember has 3 tiles each. Once all 3 of your tiles are broken, you score a point for your tribe. But be careful, the wind is pretty high, so if you want to do well in this challenge, your gonna have to time well, or else your enemy will get points. First tribe to have all 3 tribe members break all their tiles, wins immunity. Let's get started."

Mossono

Shooting: Geno, Yuri, Zola

Volt

Shooting: Applejack, Jiro, Zaeed

"Survivors ready? GO!"

MOSSONO

Geno's shot hit Zaeed's first tile.

Yuri missed.

Zola missed.

VOLT

Applejack's shot hit Yuri's first tile.

Jiro missed.

Zaeed's shot hit Geno's first tile.

MOSSONO

Geno's shot hit his second tile. He had one more tile to break.

Yuri's shot hit his second tile. He also had one more tile to break.

Zola's shot hit Applejack's first tile.

VOLT

Applejack's shot hit Zola's first tile.

Jiro's shot hit Applejack's second tile. She needed one more tile.

Zaeed missed.

MOSSONO

Geno's shot hit his final tile. All of Geno's tiles were broken, thus giving Mossono their first point.

Yuri's shot hit Applejack's final tile. All of Applejack's tiles were gone, tying up the score 1-1.

Zola's shot hit Jiro's first tile.

VOLT

Applejack's shot hit Jiro's second tile. He needed one more.

Jiro missed.

Zaeed's shot hit Zola's second tile. She also needed one more.

MOSSONO

Geno's shot hit Zola's final target. All of Zola's tiles were gone, giving Mossono a 2-1 lead.

Yuri hit Zaeed's second target.

Zola missed.

VOLT

Applejack missed.

Jiro hit his final tile. All of Jiro's tiles were broken, tying up the scores again 2-2.

Zaeed missed.

MOSSONO

Geno missed.

Yuri missed.

Zola hit Zaeed's final tile. This ended the challenge, as Volt had gotten all 9 of their tiles broken.

"VOLT WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Volt hugged and cheered.

"Great job, Volt! None of you will be going to tribal council tonight. Unfortunately, Mossono, one of you will be voted out tonight, and will be sent home. No immunity to hide behind. It is anybody's game. I will see you all tomorrow."

– – – – –

Mossono Day 18

Geno and Yuri weren't too happy about losing the challenge. They were off talking in one of the maze areas.

"I don't know Geno... for some reason I just feel like it'll be one of us going home tonight..." worried Yuri.

Geno nodded, "It's hard to believe that Samara might actually help us out. But she's our only hope tonight."

"_Yesterday, Samara made an alliance with me and Yuri to take down Zola, who she says is the leader of the Mossono tribe. This is our only hope, and it might be worth our time doing." - Geno_

Yuri shrugged, "I'm following my gut, Geno... and my gut is telling me to trust Samara for now."

Just then, Samara entered the area, looking at the two men.

"Greetings, gentlemen..." she nodded at them.

Geno nodded back, while Yuri gave a light wave, sighing, "We're probably voting with you tonight..."

Samara nodded, "I'm glad you see things my way. However, I think we shouldn't vote for Zola tonight. There is a good reason for this."

"_Yesterday at the challenge, Jeff explained that one of the 6 voted out contestants will return to the game. In order for one of them to return, the person who won immunity from them, must win a future challenge. If they win, that survivor returns. I would love very much for Jiro, who got immunity from Kasumi, to win, as this will bring my alliance back up to strength." - Samara_

"What's up, then?" asked Yuri.

"Remember Jeff's words at the challenge," reminded Samara, "Those who had immunity will compete in a challenge, and if they win, the person who gave them immunity returns to the game. Voting Zola out will do nothing, whereas voting Derpy out, will. She has the chance to bring Wooldoor back into the game."

Geno scratched his head, "And why should we worry about seeing Wooldoor return?"

"Wouldn't you like an ally to return to the game?" asked Samara. Both Geno and Yuri nodded, as Geno lost Russia, and Yuri had lost Judith.

"_Samara wants to vote off Derpy instead of Zola, saying that she is one more person that can compete for individual immunity. While Zola is more of a threat, voting Derpy off might help Judy return to the game." - Yuri_

Yuri nodded, "Yeah, actually. I see what you mean."

Samara held out her hand, "Do we have a deal here?"

Both Geno and Yuri shook her hand, and nodded.

"_While I'm not going to help Yuri or Geno any further after this tribal council, I need their votes for tonight. Voting Derpy off is the best move right now, if my 4-person alliance has any chance of staying together." - Samara_

Later in the day, Zola and Yuri were talking in the shelter.

"I'm gonna tell you something," said Zola to Yuri, "And you may not believe me at first, but I suggest you do..."

Yuri looked over at her, "Well, I'm listening."

"_Both Geno and Yuri are safe tonight, in my book. Honestly compared to someone like Samara, they aren't threats. Samara is a powerful biotic, and she could possibly out strengthen even the men." - Zola_

"You aren't going home, and neither is Geno," explained Zola, "Instead, Derpy and I are voting for Samara tonight. Believe me, she's a large target."

Yuri nodded, listening in.

"_Apparently, these girls have bigger problems then just taking out the men one by one. Samara wants to take out Derpy, and Zola wants to take out Samara. Samara is a big threat, I agree. It might be worth taking her out." - Yuri_

"I'll talk to Geno about it," nodded Yuri, "I do think it's a great idea, though."

Zola nodded, "It's certainly worth your vote tonight, Yuri. Believe me."

"_I hope the boys make the right move, and take Samara out tonight. I can't be too sure for certain, though. Remember, Samara might be trying to take me or Derpy out tonight. Perhaps her offers are more valuable." - Zola_

– – – – –

The Mossono tribe entered tribal council.

"Tonight, immunity is gone, and nobody is safe tonight. Zola, with 3 girls, and 2 boys, it seems easy to say that the two boys aren't safe tonight, right?" asked Jeff.

Zola shrugged.

"In my eyes, it's a free for all, Jeff. I would love to keep all the girls loyal, but sometimes, you just can't. That kind of sucks." replied Zola.

"Samara, does what Zola say worry you a little?" asked Jeff.

"Yes, it does. However, she's absolutely right in that it's a free for all right now. A girl might go home tonight, or even a boy." replied Samara.

"Geno, it's got to make you a little happy knowing it's not between just you or Yuri right now." noted Jeff.

"Yeah, you have a point. I'm still a bit nervous, though. I've been told one thing from one, and another thing from another. Makes it kind of hard on who to trust." replied Geno.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Derpy, you're up."

– – –

Samara's Vote: This is a strategic vote. I apologize deeply. (Derpy)

Yuri's Vote: Nothing personal, just making the right move for my game right now. (?)

Zola's Vote: You are the largest threat right now. We could've been great allies, if we had talked more. (Samara)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Derpy. (She nodded.)

…

…

Samara. One vote Derpy, one vote Samara.

…

Samara. Two votes Samara, one vote Derpy. (Samara nodded, before turning to look at Geno and Yuri.)

…

…

…

…

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Forest Maze, Samara. That's 3, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Samara's face was emotionless as she collected her torch, and gave it to Jeff.

"Samara, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Samara turned around to give a small glance at the four others, before leaving the tribal council area, glowing a bright blue.

"You guys voted out the asari justicar Samara, a strong force in competitions. One more thing, you guys will not be returning to the Mossono camp."

Everyone was surprised when Jeff tossed Yuri a bag full of blue buffs.

"You will be merging with the Volt tribe tomorrow morning. The game will be changing by the minute now. Grab your torches, and head on over to your new home. Good night."

– – – – –

**Samara's Final Words**

"I have no one to blame but myself for not making better decisions. I should of made better relations with Zola instead of going straight to the men for a deal, because if those two got a better deal, they would've jumped on it immediately. I plan to return to my duties, now that my game is over."

VOTE

Derpy – Samara

Samara – Zola, Yuri, Geno, and Derpy

Holy crap... it's been awhile, huh?

Well, just to give most of you an update on what I've been doing, I've been RPing on a My Little Pony website called Ponysquare. If you ever wish to roleplay with me, I go by Hurricane Flurrie on that website.

It's been a whole lot of fun, actually. I've been using that site to train up on my romance skills, writing skills, and social skills. Even though I'm a female on that site, I actually do a damn good job at it. ^^

I do a lot of... uh... NSFW stuff on that site... yeeahh... um... (coughs)

Anyway, who do you think will return to the game? Wooldoor? Jack? Judith? Kasumi? Or Russia? (Barney is no longer a possible candidate, because Samara was voted off)

Find out in the next episode!


	8. Episode 7 Best Goddamn Odds

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Samara on the oust, and also immune, the alliance of Zola, Applejack, and Derpy had no choice but to turn their attention onto Presea, the only other candidate. Presea knew this, and wasn't too happy about it._

_At Volt, Geno joined the alliance of Yuri and Zaeed after his ally Russia was voted off. Both Yuri and Zaeed were glad to have him in and not Russia, who they found out was making deals with everyone in the tribe._

_At the challenge, Jeff announced to the tribes that the individual immunity was no more, and everyone was now vulnerable at tribal council. Next, the men and women divided into pairs of 2, and shared a picnic with one another. This led to a tribal swap, where Geno and Yuri were moved to Mossono, and Applejack and Presea were moved to Volt._

_At the new Mossono tribe, both Geno and Yuri were afraid that they would be the next two voted off, due to the numbers. However, Samara made a deal with them to vote out Zola, who she considered to be the biggest threat of the women. Both Geno and Yuri agreed._

_At the new Volt tribe, Zaeed and Applejack bonded, and Zaeed considered siding with the girls in order to vote out Duck and Jiro, considering the two girls to be assets in challenges compared to them._

_At the immunity challenge, Jeff revealed to the tribes about a major twist. One of the six previous voted out contestants will have the chance to reenter the game with the help of the individual immunity winners. Volt dominated at the challenge, and Mossono was sent yet again to tribal council._

_Before tribal council, knowing that Zola hadn't won individual immunity, and Derpy did, Samara switched the vote to Derpy. By eliminating her, it would give Samara's ally, Kasumi, a larger shot of returning. Meanwhile, Zola wanted to vote off Samara, fearing she would flip to the guys and was also a big threat. Geno and Yuri considered both options._

_At tribal council, the men sided with Zola, and voted Samara out of the game. After Samara left, Jeff tossed the survivors blue buffs, meaning the merge had happened. 9 are left, who will get the chance to return to the game, and who will be voted out tonight?_

**Final 9: Applejack, Derpy, Duck, Geno, Jiro, Presea, Yuri, Zaeed, and Zola**

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 19

The four tribe members walked into camp. Yuri was carrying the bag of blue buffs.

"_It was nice walking back into the Volt camp. True, it wasn't long since I was last here, but hell, I loved being here. Feels like home, and plus, we have the advantage for right now, 5 men against 4 women." - Yuri_

The first two survivors to notice them were Presea and Zaeed. Zaeed got up and walked over to them.

"What brings you here?" he asked rather gruffly.

Yuri tossed him the bag of buffs, "We're merged."

Zaeed smirked, and pulled out a blue buff from the bag, "Hell yeah!"

"_We're merging, and what's more? We've got the goddamn numbers! 5 against 4! However, that doesn't settle well with me, mainly because we have two clowns that probably don't trust the men. They could flip over to the ladies." - Zaeed_

Eventually, the other tribe members woke up and collected a buff from the bag. Applejack cheered.

"Yee haw! Ah'm glad to of made it to the merge!" she cheered.

Jiro pulled a buff out, a little somber that Samara was gone. He tossed one over to Duck.

"_It's a new game, and our little cross-tribe alliance is... sort of done for. It's only just me and Duck now. The only thing I, specifically, can do, is win this upcoming challenge, and bring Kasumi back into the game." - Jiro_

After a while of settling down and setting the shelter up to fit all 9 survivors, the women were off in one of the maze areas talking.

"We're not in the best position right now," noted Zola, "And none of the eliminated women coming back will be any use to us..."

Presea nodded, "Yes. Jack hates us, and most likely Judith and Kasumi aren't too happy with us..."

"But ah reckon Wooldoor or Russia might help!" replied Applejack.

"_I don't like being down in the dirt and just wait to be voted out. That's not me, and will never be me. We will find a way back to the top, and take control of the game. Luckily for me, I think I can get Jiro on my side, being a former ally from Blue Dragon." - Zola_

Zola nodded at Applejack, "A man returning to the game might help, or we can flip some of men over to our side. Either way helps..."

Presea nodded again.

"_I... am not ready to leave the game. My strategy has been working well for me so far, and I would hate to leave the game now..." - Presea_

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 19

Geno, Derpy, and Zola were painting on the flag, finally deciding on a tribe name.

"I like Sapphire, don't you?" asked Geno to the girls.

Zola nodded, "Works for me."

Derpy giggled, smiling, "Yay! Sapphires are sooo beautiful!"

"Yes, they are..." smiled Geno, beginning to paint the words 'Sapphire' onto the flag.

"_We decided on the name 'Sapphire' for our tribe. We are a blue color, and the sapphire gemstone is one of the prettiest gemstones in the world, second only to emeralds. Makes you think, huh?" - Geno_

Meanwhile, Zaeed, Duck, and Yuri were talking to one another in the shelter.

"We need to stick together, all 5 guys," explained Yuri, "If you and Jiro jump to the girls, you will be fifth and sixth. With us, you can go farther."

Duck rolled his eyes a little, "But what about the returning survivor?"

"Who goddamn cares about them?" sneered Zaeed, "The point is, they don't matter, because he or she will probably jump to the opposite gender, and %#$% themselves up."

"_Duck and Jiro need to stick with the men if they want to get farther in the game. Best part, if we get Jack, Judith, or Kasumi, we'll be six against four, I bet. Best goddamn odds ever!" - Zaeed_

"True..." noted Duck, sighing a little.

"Zaeed's right," agreed Yuri, "If we get one of the girls, they will be sixth in our group. You and Jiro will stay longer then her if you stay loyal to Volt."

Duck gave glances to both Yuri and Zaeed.

"_Yuri and Zaeed make a good point. Going with the girls will shoot us in the foot, because the four of them probably have a solid alliance. There are three other guys, besides me and Jiro. It's a better chance for us, actually." - Duck_

Meanwhile, Jiro and Zola were off in the maze area talking to one another.

"Would you be interested in... joining the girls?" asked Zola to Jiro.

Jiro looked down at the ground, "Honestly, I wasn't in the majority group of Volt... it was me and Duck mostly."

Zola raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so there are two of you outsiders?"

Jiro nodded.

"_That went better then I expected. Apparently, Jiro and Duck are both outsiders on the original Volt tribe. If they join us, we'll be six. I don't care who returns to the game after this, because we have the numbers no matter what." - Zola_

"I'll talk with Duck about it, Zola," replied Jiro, "I'm really considering flipping over to you girls. The other guys are large threats compared to some of you."

Zola nodded, "I agree..."

"_If I betray the men, I put my own game in jeopardy. I honestly don't know if I should flip or not... because either way, my game might still end up with me losing anyway." (groans) "Ugh... I don't know..." - Jiro_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back tribal immunity."

Duck did so.

"Tribal immunity is no more."

He revealed the immunity necklace, which had a star shaped emblem attached to it.

"Individual immunity will be now what you seek. However, for today's immunity challenge, only 5 of you will participate. Derpy, Jiro, Applejack, Zaeed, and Yuri, will you please step forward?"

All 5 of them did, ready to listen to Jeff. Duck, Geno, Presea, and Zola took a seat on a bench.

"Come on in guys!"

Just then, Jack, Judith, Russia, Wooldoor, and Kasumi arrived from the maze area behind Jeff, and stood behind him.

"They have been told about the twist, and they know their fate is in your hands. Here's how the challenge works, all 5 of you will climb up a long, tall pole, and hang onto it for as long as you can. Last one standing wins immunity. In addition to winning immunity, you will bring your immunity-giver back into the game, and they will, as well, be immune from the vote. Let's get started."

All 5 competing survivors climbed up onto their pole, and grabbed ahold of them.

"This challenge is on..."

– 30 minutes in... –

Applejack was looking the most comfortable on the pole, her athleticism helping her out a lot. The others were also comfortable, but not as comfortable as Applejack.

Zaeed looked at his competition, before looking at Judith, nodding in approval.

– 1 hour in... –

Zaeed and Derpy found a good position, and held tight. Derpy whimpered a little, but hanged in there. Applejack still looked comfortable.

However, both Jiro and Yuri were not doing so well anymore. Both were starting to struggle a little.

One actually fell off...

…

…

…

Jiro groaned in disappointment.

"Jiro is out of the challenge, Kasumi no longer has a chance to return to the game."

Kasumi shook her head, and exited the challenge area. Jiro sighed sadly, sitting next to the others.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

Applejack was very comfortable. So comfortable that she was actually beginning to fall asleep. Zaeed looked over at her, and got a mean idea, grinning.

"Boo!" he shouted over at her. This startled Applejack, and caused her to lose her concentration and fall off the beam. She was shaken but not hurt.

"Dammit Zaeed!" she shouted.

"Applejack is out of the challenge, Russia loses the chance to return to the game."

Russia sighed sadly as he left the area. Applejack muttered, sitting down with the rest.

– 2 hours in... –

Derpy held on strongly, still lightly whimpering, but not giving up. She had something to prove to everyone. Yuri and Zaeed looked over at her, and looked at eachother worriedly.

"How long can you hold in?" asked Yuri.

"All day, Lowell..." replied Zaeed.

Yuri nodded, looking at Jack, sighing a little, before sliding down the pole, hoping Zaeed could bring Judith back into the game.

"Yuri drops out. Jack no longer has a chance to return."

"%#$% off!" shouted Jack as she left the area, giving them all the finger.

– 2 hours, 30 minutes... –

Both Wooldoor and Judith watched Derpy and Zaeed battle it out on the poles. Both of them were determined to hang in there and win the immunity challenge. Zaeed looked more confident then Derpy.

Only one could win...

…

…

…

…

…

Derpy whimpered as she slid down, and sighed.

"Derpy is out. ZAEED WINS IMMUNITY! That means, Judith returns into the game!"

Everyone cheered for Zaeed. Judith clapped happily, while Wooldoor sadly left the area.

"Congratulations Zaeed! You are safe tonight at the vote, and cannot be voted out tonight. Judith, you are now back in the game, and also are safe tonight at the vote."

Jeff tossed Judith a blue buff.

"I will see you all on Night 21, where one of the other 8 of you will be voted out and sent home. See you then."

**Final 10: Applejack, Derpy, Duck, Geno, Jiro, Judith, Presea, Yuri, Zaeed, and Zola**

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 20

Judith was so happy to be back in the game. She was walking alongside Zaeed, Geno, and Yuri in the maze. She gave Zaeed a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, Zaeed!" she smiled.

Zaeed grumbled a little, hugging her back lightly, "Your welcome, sweetheart..."

"_Thanks to Zaeed, I'm back in the game, and part of the merged tribe! And..." (she pulled out her hidden immunity idol) "...I still have this little idol. I knew something was up when they didn't take it away from me when I got voted out..." - Judith_

Yuri smiled at her, "Well, we're set to go now, aren't we? Your with the men, right?"

Judith nodded, "I think you know where my loyalty lies, Yuri... of course I'm with the men."

"I figured." replied Yuri.

"_Judy is back in the game, and my main core alliance now consists of myself, her, Zaeed, and Geno. We did tell Duck that he and Jiro would be fourth and fifth, but... not anymore. Judy is going to the Final 4 if it all works out." - Yuri_

"We have four possible targets..." explained Zaeed, "And quite honestly, I say we go for Presea first. Her or Zola, at any rate."

Geno nodded, "Both of those girls are the biggest threats coming from Mossono, and if we don't get rid of them now, they could go on immunity runs."

"I'd say Zola goes first," explained Judith, "She's the Mossono leader, and is more of a strategical threat then Presea. Presea's only a follower."

Zaeed nodded, "You have a point..."

"_The men are voting for either Zola or Presea. We haven't fully decided yet, but we are 6 against 4 now, so nothing can stop us. As long as Duck and Jiro vote with us..." - Zaeed_

Meanwhile, the other girls were talking in the shelter.

"Any idea on what to do tonight?" asked Derpy, curiously.

Applejack shrugged, "Vote the men off one by one, ah reckon..."

Zola nodded, "I'm gonna talk with Judy about rejoining the ladies, and apologize for voting her off. Then, we get Duck and Jiro on our side, and we've got them beat."

"_Tonight, the best plan is to get Judy, Jiro, and Duck on our side, and vote off Geno or Yuri. 7 votes against their 3, and even if Judy doesn't return, we'll still have the numbers." - Zola_

"But which guy are we targeting?" asked Applejack, "We only have two choices..."

"Both are strong competitors..." noted Presea, "Yuri is strong physically... but Geno is strong mentally..."

"Both have reasons to get rid of them, but the right choice... I don't know..." sighed Zola, thinking hard.

"_We have a big move to make. If we don't get them boys out, we're gonna be heading out one by one, and ah ain't ready to be out of this game!" - Applejack_

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 21

Zola and Judith were out in one of the maze areas, talking to one another.

"How're you feeling?" asked Zola.

Judith shrugged, "Okay, I guess... I'm just glad to be back in the game."

Zola nodded.

"_This morning, I went to go have a chat with Judith, and see if I could get her back on my side. Sure, we voted her out, but we can probably get her back with the girls, just in case Jiro and Duck do not flip." - Zola_

"Listen," explained Zola, "I was wrong to distrust you, and believe Kasumi in the first place. It was her that got you voted out, and I was a fool to believe that thief."

Judith looked over at her, "You mean that?"

Zola nodded, "Yes, but I need you to come clean about something. Tell me if you have the idol or not."

Judith was a little afraid now.

"_Great... she probably found out that idols do in fact exist in the game, after I lied to her saying they didn't. How do I convince her otherwise..." - Judith_

"No, I don't... and that's the honest truth, Zola," sighed Judith, "You were honest with me, and I'll be honest with you."

Zola gave her a close look, before nodding, "Alright then... we're probably voting for Geno tonight... but we might switch to Yuri. We haven't fully decided yet."

Judith nodded, "Will do."

"_Zola's a threat, and quite strategical. Like I said from the beginning, she's not gonna know I have the idol, because then I'll probably become her number one target, and I don't want to leave after I just got back." - Judith_

Meanwhile, Duck and Jiro were talking in another maze area, planning the vote tonight.

"I just want to choose one side, and then stick with that side the entire game," explained Jiro, "We are NOT going to follow in Bambi and Rainbow Dash's tracks..."

Duck nodded, "I'm fine with that... but, which side?"

"_Tonight, either a man or a woman will be voted off, and the opposite gender will be running the show. Duck and I have to go with the group that we feel will get us farther in the game." - Jiro_

"We'll go farther with the guys... but the women are overall a lot more kinder then they are..." sighed Jiro.

"Yet, if we go with the men, we won't be seen as back stabbers, unlike if we go with the women," noted Duck, "See what I'm saying?"

Jiro nodded.

"_I love most of the survivors, except for Zaeed, obviously. Everyone here has played a good game, and we all deserve to be in the merge. Sadly, one of us has to go home tonight, and I just hope it's the right one..." - Duck_

– – – – –

The Sapphire tribe entered tribal council.

"We're fully merged tonight, and one of you will be the first person voted out of the newly formed tribe. Judith, how excited are you to be back in the game?" asked Jeff.

"I'm very excited! I'm also happy to be here until the end of the game, given that I have immunity, and will make it to the Final 9. I think that's jury phase." replied Judith.

"Applejack, with Judith back in the game, does it give the women the extra push they need to overthrow the men?" asked Jeff.

"Ah hope so. Ah mean, we voted Judith out, and she might want to give us payback for what we done. Ah really hope not, Jeff..." replied Applejack.

"Derpy, what about you?" asked Jeff.

"I'm glad Judy made it back into the game. That challenge was very difficult for me... I'm surprised I lasted that long. As for what she could do tonight, that worries me a little." replied Derpy.

"Presea, worried at all about tonight?" asked Jeff.

"A... little. The men might be threatened by my physical power in challenges, and I could very well be their target. If it is, I guess I could feel some respect, knowing I'm their biggest threat." replied Presea.

"Duck, tough choice for you tonight?" asked Jeff.

Duck was silent for a while.

"No, it isn't... easy choice." replied Duck.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Duck, you're up."

– – –

Applejack's Vote: Sorry, but ah think you're the right choice at this point. (Geno)

Jiro's Vote: (says nothing as he sighed) (?)

Yuri's Vote: High amounts of respect for you, but you are, indeed, our biggest threat. (Presea)

Zaeed's Vote: Quite a quiet little girl, but you are way too strong, and you have to go. (Presea)

Zola's Vote: Sorry Geno, but we see you as a larger threat then Yuri at this point. (Geno)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Presea. (She nodded, not surprised.)

…

Geno. One vote Presea, one vote Geno. (Geno nodded as well.)

…

Geno. Two votes Geno, one vote Presea.

…

Geno. Three votes Geno, one vote Presea. (Geno grew a little worried.)

…

…

Presea. Two votes Presea, three votes Geno.

…

Presea. Tied three votes Presea, three votes Geno.

…

…

Presea. Four votes Presea, three votes Geno. (Zola crossed her fingers.)

…

Geno. Tied again, four votes Geno, four votes Presea. (Jiro shut his eyes, and Duck stared at the urn.)

…

…

…

…

…

Presea. Five votes Presea, four votes Geno. (Zola sighed in defeat, Zaeed smirked, nodding.)

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Forest Maze, Presea. That's six, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Presea had really no emotion on her face as she got her torch and handed it to Jeff.

"Presea, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Presea gave a light wave before leaving the tribal council area.

"It appears that the men hold the advantage of the Sapphire tribe for right now. Will the women find a way back up to the top? We will soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Presea's Final Words**

"I... am a little upset to be out of the game. I really was hoping to go farther into the game. My strategy going into the game was to be as quiet as possible, and follow a loyal alliance. If it worked out well, everyone would be mad at them, and not me, if it ended up back stabbing a lot of players..."

VOTE

Geno – Presea, Zola, Applejack, and Derpy

Presea – Zaeed, Judith, Yuri, Duck, Geno, and Jiro

Expect a LOT of updates soon. I found a way to satisfy myself when nothing is going on in the RP, and that is Survivor! Yay~!


	9. Episode 8 Element of Honesty

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_On the morning of Day 19, the 9 remaining survivors merged into the blue Sapphire tribe. With the girls down in numbers, Zola wanted to find cracks in the men in order to stay alive._

_Zaeed and Yuri were worried that Duck and Jiro would flip over to the ladies, and convinced them that siding with the girls would hurt their game. Duck agreed, but still wasn't sure. Meanwhile, Zola made a deal with Jiro about flipping to the girls._

_At the immunity challenge, Zaeed taunted and held his way onto victory, securing himself immunity for the vote, and also bringing Judith back into the game._

_Back at camp, Judith joined the alliance of Yuri, Zaeed, and Geno, and they were planning on voting for either Presea or Zola. The women, on the other hand, were planning on voting for Geno or Yuri._

_Zola tried to make amends with Judith, hoping she could jump back over to her side. Judith entertained the idea, but she didn't trust Zola. Also, Judith had access to the hidden immunity idol still._

_At tribal council, Duck and Jiro sided with the men and Judith, sending Presea, the biggest threat, packing in a 6-4 decision. This left Applejack, Derpy, and Zola on the oust. 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 9: Applejack, Derpy, Duck, Geno, Jiro, Judith, Yuri, Zaeed, and Zola**

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 22

Zola sat in the shelter, not very happy at all after last night's events.

"_Last night, Presea was voted off, and it put the nail in the coffin for myself, AJ, and Derpy. But, I'm not sitting around, hoping for these guys to vote me off. I've got power, strategy, and influence." - Zola_

After a while of thinking, Zola went off into the maze, carrying some sticks, strings, wood, and her sword. She had a crafty idea in her head.

"_The fake idol's been done to death. Etna had a great idea, but I can do better. I'm gonna craft a fake idol, and then... sneak it into one's bag with a small note unsigned. Hopefully, they'll use it, and hopefully raise suspicion." - Zola_

Using her sword, she carved the piece of wood into a small star shaped object. She smirked at her creation, before pulling out a small piece of paper, writing a small note on it. After it was written, she signed it, 'From a friend'.

Zola walked back into camp, and placed the now-wrapped fake idol in one of the guys bags, without being noticed.

"I just hope it works..." she muttered to herself.

"_Even if it doesn't help save me, Derpy, or AJ, at least it might do some heavy damage after we're gone." - Zola_

Meanwhile, Yuri, Jiro, and Zaeed were talking in the shelter.

"We're set to go for the next 9 days," confirmed Zaeed, "We pick an order, and take out Applejack, Zola, and Derpy in 3 straight tribal councils."

Yuri nodded, "I'm down with that."

"_Last night was a success, surprisingly. I was a little afraid that Jiro and Duck wouldn't stick with the men, but long behold, they did. I just hope they don't flip flop back and forth..." - Yuri_

"Thank you for staying with us, Jiro," said Zaeed, being surprisingly thankful, "Had it not been for you, Geno's ass would've been gone last night."

Jiro nodded, "It was nothing. I want to remain loyal to Volt, as you guys were my starting tribe."

"_I don't know... I think voting Presea out instead of Geno was a mistake for me. But, what choice do I have, really? If I flip again, Volt will be pissed with me, and I rather keep the good word of my allies." - Jiro_

Yuri patted Jiro's back, "We're a solid group of five, dude. Once all the women are gone, the game is ours!"

Jiro lightly smiled at him.

"_What Jiro and Duck don't know, is that Judy is our fourth person in the main core alliance. My plan is: get to the Final 4 with me, Judy, Zaeed, and Geno. Vote Geno out at four, and hopefully get Zaeed out at three, and land me and Judy in the Final 2." - Yuri_

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 22

Jiro went over to his bag for a moment, to search for the maze map to go searching for fruit with Applejack and Duck.

"_A little while into the day, I decided to go out into the maze, and collect some fruit for the tribe, as we were running low." - Jiro_

Duck and Applejack waited by the maze entrance, watching Jiro, as he was the one they were waiting on.

As Jiro pulled out the map, he also pulled out a wrapped object.

"Hmm?" he said to himself quietly. He placed it in his pocket instead of unwrapping it, and returned to Duck and Applejack.

"Ready?" he asked. Both Applejack and Duck nodded.

"Sure am!" smiled Applejack.

Duck nodded, "Let's go."

All three of them entered the maze. Once they were in, they split off into groups; Applejack went off on her own, and Jiro and Duck stayed behind. Jiro pulled out the wrapped object.

"Look what I found in my bag..." said Jiro, beginning to unwrap the object. Inside was the fake idol that Zola created. However, he did not know this.

"A... hidden immunity idol..?" said Duck in surprise.

Jiro also saw the note attached to it, "Hmm... 'I don't need this anymore. I figured it would be nice in your hands.' Signed, a friend..."

"_I don't know who handed me this idol... but this just sounds... a little fishy to me. Who in their right mind would give me a hidden immunity idol, much less give it up?" - Jiro_

Duck shrugged, "I don't know, Jiro... I'd keep it, just in case... but... you need to find out who gave it to you."

"I know, and I will." agreed Jiro.

"_I don't know who gave Jiro this immunity idol, but it's worth every penny, honestly. Right now, it's useless, because we're in a great position, but after the girls are gone, we'll need this." - Duck_

Meanwhile, Applejack was off in another maze area. She told the boys she was searching for fruit, but truth be told she was actually looking for the hidden immunity idol.

"_Ah know ah'm the element of honesty, but this here is Survivor. No one and nopony can be trusted out here in the Forest Maze. Ah needed to get out and find the hidden immunity idol, and help the girls out." - Applejack_

Applejack had only one clue to work off of, and it was Zola's clue from back in the day. Applejack used the clue to search high and low for the idol...

…

…

…

…

But came up unsuccessful.

"Ah gosh darn it..." sighed Applejack, a bit peeved.

"_Ah tried, but ah didn't have enough clues to find the idol in the first place. Ah need to get sent to Exile Island, and get another clue." - Applejack_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded, excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will be divided into teams of three. You will be tossing metal balls out onto a playing field of tiles. There are four tiles for each team of three. Once all four tiles have been broken, your team is out. Your goal is to knock out all of the tiles of the other two teams. Last team standing, wins reward."

"The winning team will enjoy a picnic in the center of the Forest Maze. You will enjoy sandwiches, brownies, fruit, wine, and more. Let's pick teams, and we'll get started."

Blue Team: Duck, Zaeed, and Zola

Brown Team: Geno, Jiro, and Judith

Orange Team: Applejack, Derpy, and Yuri

Duck, Geno, and Applejack went up to toss first. Duck and Geno's balls landed on brown tiles, while Applejack's landed on a blue tile. Geno face palmed.

"Just like that, the brown team is down to only two tiles, blue team has three, and the orange team is still intact."

Zaeed, Jiro, and Derpy were next to toss. Both Zaeed and Jiro missed with their tosses, but Derpy's landed on yet another blue tile.

"Derpy connects, placing the blue team at two tiles remaining."

Zola, Judith, and Yuri were the next ones to toss. Zola smashed a brown tile, and Judith's ball accidentally took out the last brown tile.

"Come on..." complained Judith.

"The brown team is out of the challenge."

Yuri's ball also hit one of his own tiles, placing the orange team at three left.

Duck and Applejack went back up to toss. Both of their balls smashed the opponent's tiles, placing the blue team at only one tile left, and the orange team at only two tiles left.

Zaeed and Derpy went back up. Both of their shots missed.

Zola and Yuri returned to toss. This time...

…

…

…

…

Both of their shots took out the opposing tile again, which meant Yuri took out the last blue tile.

"Blue team is out! THE TEAM OF YURI, DERPY, AND APPLEJACK WIN REWARD!"

The team cheered and hugged eachother.

"Congratulations you three! You will be enjoying a nice picnic off in the middle of the forest maze! One thing you have left to do: who will be going to Exile Island?"

The three talked about it.

"How about we send Geno?" suggested Applejack.

Geno nodded, and collected a map from Jeff.

"Geno will return at the next immunity challenge. You three can head out in that direction, and follow the path to your picnic. As for the rest, I've got nothing for you, head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 22

Geno walked into the lonely area, and collected the clue off the table.

"Should come in handy." he noted to himself.

"_Honestly, I'm glad they sent me to Exile Island, because now I don't have to worry about one of the girls getting the clue." - Geno_

Geno laid down in the mini shelter on Exile, and simply rested the entire time, as there was nothing to do.

– – – – –

Reward Day 23

Applejack, Yuri, and Derpy arrived at their destination, and sat down where all the food was located.

"Mmm! Delicious!" giggled Derpy, grabbing a sandwich almost immediately.

Yuri sat down in between the two ponies, grabbing a wine bottle, and popping it open..

"_I'm glad to of won the reward challenge. It's a nice break from the game, even if it is only a few hours long. The only thing that worries me, is the fact that two of the girls are here. They might try to pull something onto me." - Yuri_

Applejack smiled at the picnic in front of her, but wasn't sure on what to eat.

"So many good things..." she noted, "But... ah can't decide!"

Yuri chuckled, "The wine's pretty damn good, Applejack. Maybe... try a brownie."

"Ah don't know..." she murmured.

Yuri took a brownie, and took a bite out of it, smiling, "Tastes good..."

Derpy nommed on her sandwich, watching the exchange.

"Maybe... ah could try a brownie..." Applejack nodded, smiling.

Yuri nodded, taking another brownie, and handing it to her, "Here you go."

Applejack smirked playfully, and took a bite out of the brownie, still in Yuri's hand. Yuri blushed slightly, chuckling.

"You were right!" smiled Applejack, "It tasted darn good!"

"_Not sure what was going on between Yuri and Applejack, but whatever it was, it must've meant something. If Applejack is trying to sway Yuri over to our side, um... that might help a little." - Derpy_

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 23

Jiro and Zola were talking in the shelter.

"Listen, you're playing your game, and I'm playing mine," explained Zola, "Nothing says we are forced to work together just because we're from the same universe. I respect the fact you sided with the men."

Jiro nodded, "Glad you understand, Zola."

"_Zola and I had a small discussion involving the last tribal council, and she basically said that, you know, she's fine with me and her not working together. Zola's a friend, but this is a game for a million dollars, and sometimes, even your friends can't be trusted." - Jiro_

"But... I do wanna ask you something..." said Jiro, turning to look at her.

Zola raised an eyebrow, "What about?"

Jiro reached into his pocket, and pulled out her fake idol, "Did you give this to me?"

Zola was shocked that it was his bag that she placed it into, but she kept the shock hidden.

"_Hmm... so Jiro has my little fake idol. Actually, this'll turn out just fine, because I can improvise the situation." - Zola_

Zola smiled a little, and nodded, "Yes. I did. I figured that since I didn't want it to go to waste, I might as well give it up to you."

"But... what do you mean 'waste it'?" asked Jiro, slightly confused.

"Well, if the men figured I had an idol, they might try to force me to flush it, and cause AJ or Derpy to be voted out..." explained Zola, "Wouldn't want that, would I?"

"True..." replied Jiro.

"_Apparently, Zola was the one who gave me the immunity idol, saying that she knows she's lost the game, and thinks she can't do much anything to save herself or the two ponies. Still... seems fishy..." - Jiro_

Meanwhile, Zaeed and Judith were off talking.

"Damn... 23 days out here in the Forest Maze..." noted Zaeed, looking up at the many trees, "Makes you think what's waiting for you back home..."

"Who do you have waiting for you, Zaeed?" asked Judith, looking over at him.

Zaeed sighed a little gruffly, "To be honest, no one. I have no family. All passed away by now."

Judith frowned a little, hearing that.

"_Despite his gruff, tough personality... I feel a little sorry for Zaeed. He's got no one waiting for him back home. I can kind of see why, him being a mercenary and all... but... wow." - Judith_

"You got anyone back home, Judith?" asked Zaeed, looking at her.

"Friends... family... that sort of thing..." Judith sighed, feeling a little bad, knowing Zaeed did not share the same thing.

Zaeed nodded.

"_Survivor has been the adventure of a lifetime, and no one will ever get to hear about it, 'cept for some scum at any bar I visit..." (shakes head a little) - Zaeed_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Geno, returning from Exile Island, and Yuri, Applejack, and Derpy, returning from their reward."

The aforementioned survivors joined up with the others on their mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Zaeed."

Zaeed did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be attached to a rope, which is tied around a bunch of obstacles. You must navigate yourself around the obstacles, whether it's going up and over, through them, or going down and under. The first three to finish move onto the final round. In this final round, you will do the same thing, except this obstacle is a little taller, and requires climbing. Let's get you all situated, and get started."

Everyone got hooked onto the rope, and got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone darted out into the obstacle course, flipping themselves through each obstacle. Doing the best so far were Geno and Zola, and doing the worst were Duck and Judith. Duck was struggling a lot, while Judith got tangled up.

Derpy soon had to back track after she got tangled, while Zaeed, Jiro, Yuri, and Applejack went through the course at a slow steady rate.

Geno and Zola were doing the best, and were soon done with the first round.

"Geno's in! Zola's in! We're waiting on one more person!"

It came close between Applejack and Yuri for the final spot...

…

…

…

"Applejack's in! We have our three! Applejack, Geno, and Zola!"

The other six survivors sat down on a bench.

The three winners got situated on the final obstacle.

"First person to finish, wins immunity, and is safe tonight at the vote. Survivors ready? GO!"

All three of them tackled the large obstacle. Applejack and Zola climbed up, through, and under like pros. Geno wasn't doing as well as the girls.

Applejack took a slight lead over Zola, flipping herself around the obstacles, but Zola wasn't far behind her. Applejack kept looking behind her to check on Zola's progress, which in turn slowed her down a little.

Zola was quickly catching up to Applejack. She knew that if she didn't win this, she believed she was the one the guys would target for the night.

In the end...

…

…

…

Zola managed to pass Applejack, and reach the goal.

"ZOLA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Zola.

"Good job today, Zola! You have the immunity necklace, and you cannot be voted out tonight. As for the rest of you, one of you going home, and will become the first member of our jury. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 24

Geno, Yuri, and Zaeed were talking in one of the maze areas.

"Well, Zola's safe tonight," grunted Zaeed, "And good for her. She probably would've been our target."

"_Yesterday, Zola won immunity, so tonight it's either going to be Derpy or Applejack going home. I believe at this point, the guys plus Judith all want to stick together, and we're gonna keep it that way." - Geno_

"So, which pony are we voting off?" asked Geno.

Zaeed rolled his eyes, "I'm not even gonna answer that question. Just look at them, and tell me which one is the more physically strong and capable one..."

"That would be... Applejack." replied Geno.

"Exactly," nodded Zaeed, "Derpy is not a threat period. Applejack is, and therefore, the perfect target tonight."

"_Damn Zola got the immunity, but it doesn't matter. It only gives her three more days out here in the Forest Maze. Tonight, we're taking out Applejack. The pony's a threat, believe it or not." - Zaeed_

"I'm down with that," nodded Yuri, "Applejack it is, then."

Zaeed looked over at Yuri, "Go rely that information to the boys and Judith, will ya?"

Yuri nodded, and left the area, leaving Zaeed and Geno alone.

"_Again, tonight, there could be a chance that Duck and Jiro jump over to the ladies, and take one of the guys out. I doubt they would, though, because that would only screw themselves in the long run." - Zaeed_

Meanwhile, Zola, Derpy, and Applejack were talking.

"Ah think it's me tonight guys..." sighed Applejack, "Ah think you sealed my fate Zola..."

Zola shook her head, "And I apologize AJ, but there's nothing really I can do. If I give up my immunity, they'll come after me."

"_I won the immunity challenge, and this places the hot seat onto Applejack, as she's stronger then Derpy. The men would look like dorks if they keep Applejack around to be honest." - Zola_

"It's not your fault, sugarcube. We really didn't stand a chance to begin with anyway..." sighed Applejack again.

Derpy sniffed, "I'm gonna miss you Applejack..."

Applejack smiled, placing a hoof on Derpy's shoulder, "Ah'll be okay, sugarcube... you and Zola better rustle up the men."

"_The only thing that can save me are some votes from the men, and the two most likely candidates are Jiro and Duck. If they vote with us... ah stay. If not, ah'm gone." - Applejack_

– – – – –

The Sapphire tribe entered tribal council.

"Tonight, the first member of the jury will be chosen, meaning the game will be changing. Judith, does the fact that the person being voted out tonight will be joining the jury change how you vote?" asked Jeff.

Judith shook her head.

"No, not really. My strategy will remain the same, the only difference will be to make sure I do not get on the jury's bad side." replied Judith.

"Derpy, are you at all concerned about the vote?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah, I am. Being that the women are on the chopping block, this puts myself and Applejack in a bad spot, and Zola gets to sit pretty with immunity around her neck." replied Derpy.

"Zaeed, the men seem to have a strong bond. In your eyes though, is that true." asked Jeff.

"I have to say that some of the men have a strong bond. I honestly think the Volt tribe isn't strong as a unit yet. I want to have faith in them, but I need to see it first, before I can goddamn believe." replied Zaeed.

"Geno, how should the vote go tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Physical threats are a big factor in tonight's vote. We need to eliminate the threats so that other players can win immunity and go farther into the game. I know I would like immunity some day." replied Geno.

Applejack nodded.

"Zola, you feeling lucky to have that necklace on?" asked Jeff.

Zola nodded.

"Jeff, if I didn't have this necklace, the men would be writing my name down tonight, simple as that." replied Zola.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Jiro, you're up."

– – –

Applejack's Vote: Sorry sugarcube... (Geno)

Jiro's Vote: I have nothing to say. Good game. (?)

Yuri's Vote: You're a great pony, and I loved getting to know you... but it's a game. Sorry. (Applejack)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Geno. (He nodded.)

…

Geno. Two votes Geno.

…

Geno. Three votes Geno.

…

…

Applejack. One vote Applejack, three votes Geno.

…

Applejack. Two votes Applejack, three votes Geno.

…

Applejack. Tied three votes Applejack, three votes Geno.

…

…

Applejack. That's four votes Applejack.

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Forest Maze, and the first member of our jury, Applejack. That's 5, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Applejack nodded, accepting her fate. She hugged both Derpy and Zola before handing her torch over.

"Applejack, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Applejack turned around, "Have fun y'all, y'hear?" She then trotted out.

"Another girl bites the dust. Let's see if the men can finish the job, or if what Zaeed said actually comes true. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Applejack's Final Words**

"Ah'm proud of the way ah played the game. Ah stayed loyal to my alliance, and ah represented my element of honesty well in this game where lying is a requirement. Ah didn't think ah could do it... but ah did. Thank you for letting me enjoy a nice experience."

VOTE

Applejack – Zaeed, Judith, Yuri, Duck, Geno, and Jiro

Geno – Zola, Applejack, and Derpy


	10. Episode 9 Why Get Power Hungry?

_Previously on Survivor,_

_Knowing that the women were close to being all out of the game, Zola made an attempt to make things interesting for the men after the women were gone. She crafted a fake immunity idol, and hid it in one of the men's bags._

_It ended up being Zola's former Blue Dragon ally Jiro who got the idol. He shared it's contents with Duck, who was a tad suspicious of the whole thing._

_At the reward challenge, the team of Yuri, Applejack, and Derpy won, and went on a picnic lunch. Geno was sent to exile island. While on reward, Applejack tried to get Yuri on her side, but to no avail._

_Back at camp, Jiro told Zola about the idol, and Zola decided to tell him that it was hers. However, she told him that it was real. Jiro believed Zola's lie easily._

_At the immunity challenge, it came down to Applejack and Zola. In the end, Zola came out on top, saving her from the vote._

_Before tribal council, since Zola was the primary target for the Volt tribe, they switched to Applejack, believing her to be the strongest of the remaining women. Applejack, Derpy, and Zola were hopeless at this point, and could only hope for a miracle._

_In the end, no miracle happened. Duck and Jiro stuck with Volt, and Applejack was the next to go, joining the jury. 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 8: Derpy, Duck, Geno, Jiro, Judith, Yuri, Zaeed, and Zola**

**Jury: Applejack**

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 25

Zola and Derpy were laying down in the shelter, not really happy with the last couple of votes.

"_This is terrible... Me and Zola are just... so, so lonely. We've got no one but ourselves..." - Derpy_

Zola looked over at Derpy, "Listen. We may be screwed, but I think we can make things interesting if we try some things."

"Like what?" asked Derpy, curiously.

"I gave Jiro a fake hidden immunity idol," explained Zola, "If we can get him and Duck to vote with us, and trick them into using that idol and tie the next vote up at 4-4... we can turn the game around."

Derpy was a little confused, "But.. won't they just.. like... hate us?"

Zola nodded, "Of course they will. However, imagine Zaeed's fury when those two vote with us."

"_My next move in this game is attempting to get Jiro and Duck to vote with me and Derpy, and use that fake idol on one of us. Even if me or Derpy go home, whoever stays might be able to sneak by while Zaeed, Yuri, and the rest of Volt release their fury onto Duck and Jiro." - Zola_

"Trust me Derpy..." reassured Zola, "I have a gut feeling that this will work."

Meanwhile, Yuri, Zaeed, and Geno were talking in one of the maze areas.

"You got a damn clue, right?" asked Zaeed gruffly, "Mind sharing it with us?"

"But doesn't Judith have an idol?" asked Geno, tilting his head.

Zaeed nodded, "Of course she does, but having two will give us so, so much power. Plus, having both of the idols in our hands will eliminate the last two girls without worry."

"_The only thing on my mind right now is making sure Zola and Derpy do not make it past the Final 6. Anything can happen, so why not have a second damn idol on our hands?" - Zaeed_

As Zaeed and Geno spoke, Yuri thought about it in his head.

"_Knowing Judy has an idol already, I think we don't need another idol. Honestly, we have all the power as it is, so why go power hungry? I may need to find this idol on my own free time so that Zaeed doesn't get it... I just... I just don't trust him having it." - Yuri_

Geno pulled out his idol clue, and showed it to Zaeed and Yuri.

"Sounds pretty simple to me..." said Zaeed to himself after reading the clue. Yuri nodded in agreement with him.

"Shall we go searching now?" suggested Geno, "We've got time."

Yuri shook his head, "I say we wait until after the reward challenge. If people go off on reward, there'll be less people around to walk in on us looking, right?"

"I have to agree." nodded Geno.

"_The reason I didn't share the clue with Judith is because she already has one, and for another thing, I don't want her getting her hands on another idol. That's just too much power right there." - Geno_

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 25

Off in one of the maze areas, Zola was talking with Duck and Jiro.

"So you're the one who gave Jiro that idol, right?" asked Duck, to make sure he was hearing things right.

Zola nodded, "Correct. You see, I know my game is close to being over, so I thought why not help you two out. You guys are on the outside after all, right?"

Duck nodded.

"_You know... I really find it fishy that Zola gave Jiro that idol. I mean, why the hell would she just give it up when she really needs it? It just... doesn't settle well with me.." - Duck_

"Then I thought," continued Zola, "Why not join forces? Me and Derpy, and you two. We use that idol on the girl they're targeting, and then boom, 4-0 vote, one of them goes home."

Jiro liked that idea, nodding his head, "That sounds like a good offer, actually."

"_Zola offers a great deal, because then it'll make for an equal, fair shot at the Final 2 with Duck against her and Derpy. This is a better deal then going with Zaeed's plan. I'm not settling for fourth or fifth..." - Jiro_

"Who do you plan on voting for first?" asked Duck.

"Probably Zaeed or Yuri," shrugged Zola, "Or maybe Judy or Geno. I haven't decided. They're all threats in the end."

"That's fine with me," agreed Jiro, "Just let us know when you decide, okay?"

Zola nodded, and shook both of their hands.

"_In the end, they'll be pissed at me, but whatever, Volt will hate them for stabbing them in the back. If it saves more game time for me or Derpy, then it was worth it." - Zola_

Meanwhile, deep within the Forest Maze, Yuri was hard at work searching for the hidden immunity idol.

"_Zaeed and Geno were busy tending to fire, so I decided to go searching for the idol. If I find this idol, the power will shift into my hands, and also Judy's. We really need this power, just in case we need it." - Yuri_

Yuri searched in each bush, up each tree, and dug through the dirt...

…

…

…

…

In the end, he found a wrapped package in the dirt, smiling brightly.

"Alright!" smiled Yuri as he unwrapped the idol, and snuck it in his trench coat pocket.

"_Now that I have the idol, I have a back up plan. I don't need its power right now, but maybe in the near future, I might." - Yuri_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded, excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will be divided into teams of four. Two at a time, you will race out to retrieve a long rectangular board. Untie it, and return to your team mat, then the other two tribe members will race out to retrieve another. Once you have all four boards, arrange the boards so that they spell out 'Reward'. Just a note, each board has two sides. First team to finish, wins reward."

"The winning team will be treated to a nice buffet of meals, and an private viewing of the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 2 finale. Also, winning team must send a member of losing team to Exile Island. Let's get started."

Team 1: Yuri, Geno, Judith, Zola

Team 2: Duck, Derpy, Jiro, Zaeed

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Yuri and Geno, and Duck and Derpy raced out first for their teams. Both groups made it to their first board, and started untying it. Yuri and Geno were a tad faster then Duck and Derpy, and they finished first, racing back to their mat.

Judith and Zola were up next, racing to collect the second board. Derpy fumbled with the knots, but with Duck's help, they were able to collect their first board. Judith and Zola made quick work of their knots, and they right behind them.

Yuri and Geno were out to collect board number 3, and Jiro and Zaeed were out for board number 2. Still, both teams were even with no tribe member messing around. Both groups made it back with their third and second boards respectively.

Duck and Derpy and Judith and Zola were out to collect their next boards. Once again, Derpy fumbled with the knots, but Duck wasn't able to help as easily. Judith and Zola untied the fourth board, and raced back. Team 1 was beginning their puzzle.

Eventually, Duck was able to help Derpy out, and they raced back to their mat, allowing Jiro and Zaeed to race back to collect the final board. Team 1, with the help of Geno, was having an easy time with the puzzle.

Jiro and Zaeed tried to catch up, but it wasn't enough.

"We got it!" shouted Yuri.

Jeff checked it over.

"Correct! THE TEAM OF YURI, GENO, JUDITH, AND ZOLA WIN REWARD!"

All four of them hugged and cheered.

"Great team work, you guys! You will now enjoy a nice viewing of the finale of My Little Pony, and enjoy a nice meal at the same time. Before you go, you need to send someone to Exile Island, who will it be?"

They talked it over.

"Sorry Zaeed, but it's your turn today..." sighed Yuri, looking over at him.

Zaeed sighed in an annoyed manner, taking a map from Jeff, and walking in the general direction of Exile Island.

"Zaeed will return for the immunity challenge. Derpy, Jiro, and Duck, nothing for you. Grab your things, and return to camp. As for you four, enjoy your reward!"

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 25

Zaeed took the clue from the pot, and stuffed it in his pants pocket, laying down in the makeshift shelter, in an obvious pissy mood.

"_I'm pissed off at Yuri and Geno for sending me to Exile Island. I could've had a chance to find the damn idol, but now, I can't. God damn it..." - Zaeed_

Finding nothing else to do, he went to sleep.

– – – – –

Reward Day 26

As the four made their way towards the makeshift movie area, Geno and Yuri were worried to how Zaeed was reacting.

"I think he's pissed..." worried Yuri.

Geno shrugged, "Oh well... it's not like we need the immunity idol right now, right? He'll come to understand."

"He'd better..." said Yuri.

"_I got the idol, and I'm playing it up that I don't have it right now. Geno can't know that I have the idol, or he won't be happy with me. This has to be kept secret." - Yuri_

On the buffet was a large assortment of food and beverages; ranging from meats, salads, soups, soda, and alcohol. Yuri took some meats and some champagne. Judith only took some soup and salad. Zola had a Diet Coke and some beef. Geno only settled for soup.

They soon sat down behind the projector as it began to play the episode. They were silent for most of the episode, choosing to watch the ponies in silence. Yuri finished his meal, and went to go get more. Before he went, he motioned Judith to follow him.

"What is it?" whispered Judith.

Yuri looked over to her, and silently and secretly showed her his newly found idol. Judith was amazed.

"My," said Judith curtly, "Nice idol? May I ask why you found one, when I have one?"

"Just in case," whispered Yuri, "We have now have a second option should anything happen."

"_Yuri is serious about winning this prize. Even though I promised him Final 2, I may need to reconsider my options, because who knows? He may beat me at the end." - Judith_

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 26

Duck and Jiro were talking to one another in the shelter while Derpy was out flying around.

"Do you really trust Zola, Jiro..?" asked Duck, "I mean... she is on the minority and all."

"And being on the minority, she's desperate to do anything it takes to get to the top." explained Jiro.

Duck nodded, "True... but she might also try to tell Zaeed and those guys that we're trying to stab them in the back."

"_Duck's a little worried about siding with Zola and Derpy. He's afraid that they'll pretty much turn on us, and tell the other Volt members about our plan. I don't think she will, actually." - Jiro_

"Regardless," sighed Duck, "I'm with you 100%, Jiro. You have my back, and I have yours."

Jiro nodded, smiling, "Same here, Duck. I trust you. We're in this together!"

Both Jiro and Duck did a small bro-fist.

"_I just hope that Zola didn't do something behind our backs, because then both of us are screwed in the long run. I really, really hope she's telling the truth." - Duck_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from their reward."

Geno, Judith, Zola, and Yuri walked onto the mat with the others.

"And we'll bring in Zaeed, returning from Exile Island."

Zaeed walked in, still looking annoyed and gruff.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded, excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Zola."

Zola did so.

"For today's challenge, we will be playing shuffleboard. Each round we will lose two tribe members. Try to get your puck as close to the center as you can. The two farthest away from the middle, whether away or overshot, will be eliminated. You will start off 30 inches from the middle. Last person standing wins immunity and is safe tonight at the vote. For the others, as usual, tribal council, another person will be voted out. Let's get started."

Everyone collected their pucks, and began the challenge.

Derpy (White pucks)

**19** inches away from the middle.

Duck (Green pucks)

**2** inches away from the middle.

Geno (Blue pucks)

**20** inches overshot.

Jiro (Light Green pucks)

**25** inches overshot.

Judith (Purple pucks)

**1** inch overshot.

Yuri (Black pucks)

**24** inches overshot.

Zaeed (Orange pucks)

**4** inches away from the middle.

Zola (Light Blue pucks)

**24** inches overshot, hitting Yuri's further away.

"The two eliminated this round are Jiro and Yuri. Take a seat on the bench, everyone else, stay."

Jiro and Yuri sighed as they took a seat on the bench.

Derpy (White pucks)

**7** inches overshot.

Duck (Green pucks)

Hit exactly in the middle.

Geno (Blue pucks)

**2** inches overshot.

Judith (Purple pucks)

**7** inches overshot, pushing Derpy's further down.

Zaeed (Orange pucks)

**17** inches overshot.

Zola (Light Blue pucks)

**10** inches away from the middle.

"The two eliminated this round are Zaeed and Zola. Join Yuri and Jiro on the bench. Everyone else can stay."

Zola sighed in annoyance, while Zaeed smirked a little.

Derpy (White pucks)

**20** inches overshot.

Duck (Green pucks)

**25** inches overshot.

Geno (Blue pucks)

**16** inches overshot.

Judith (Purple pucks)

**25** inches overshot, hitting Duck's further down.

"You did well, Duck, but sadly, you are eliminated, along with Judith. Join the others, and we'll move onto the final round between Derpy and Geno for immunity."

Everyone was interested to see how this would play out.

Derpy (White pucks)

**11** inches away from the middle.

Geno (Blue pucks)

**17** inches overshot.

"Not enough, Geno. DERPY WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Derpy.

"Nice work, Derpy! You are safe tonight from the vote, and cannot be voted out tonight. As for the rest, you are all vulnerable, and one of you will be voted out tonight. See you all then."

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 27

Knowing that she was now the target, Zola took Jiro into one of the maze areas to speak with him.

"Do you have a plan, Zola?" asked Jiro.

Zola nodded, "Yeah, I do. Put Judy's name down tonight."

"_Tonight, with Derpy having the immunity, I'm the obvious target. The idol is fake, obviously, so Judith isn't going home, but if Jiro and Duck vote with me and Derpy, neither will I. With Derpy safe with immunity, and myself and Judith safe after the initial vote, one of the five guys will go home after drawing a rock." - Zola_

"Why Judith?" wondered Jiro, confused.

"Well..." started Zola, still needing a reason for this, "She betrayed the women in the first place. She deserves payback, in my opinion."

Jiro nodded, "Alright then... and the idol?"

"Use it on me. I think you knew that, right?" reminded Zola.

Jiro nodded again.

"_Tonight, I'm gonna flip sides, and vote with Zola. Duck and I aren't gonna go far with Zaeed's alliance, so going with the minority will help us greatly." - Jiro_

Zola shook Jiro's hand, and they left the maze area.

"_I know they'll be mad at me after tonight, but I don't care, really. Knowing that Zaeed has a temper, he might just keep me and Derpy around longer just to take his rage out on Duck and Jiro." - Zola_

Meanwhile, Zaeed and Geno were speaking in the shelter.

"Two more tribal councils, and then we're where we need to be." noted Geno to Zaeed.

Zaeed nodded, "Yeah. After those two are gone, we'll take out Duck and Jiro, then we'll be at the goddamn end."

"_Tonight, Zola goes. No question. The girl is a powerhouse, and she needs to get out of here. After her, the wall eyed pegasus goes." (stretches out a little) "Sounds like a goddamn cake walk to me." - Zaeed_

"It's been one clean sweep of the women..." replied Geno, "And we're almost done."

"Right." nodded Zaeed, smirking.

"_Even after Russia was voted out, I still have people I can trust. Yuri and Zaeed are my biggest and most loyal allies right now. I trust them 100%." - Geno_

As the tribe made their way to tribal council, Duck was still suspicious of Zola's true intentions.

"_I'm beginning to think... Zola has her reasons, but... I just feel like she's hiding something. That sudden giving of the idol just irks me a little. Jiro's too trustworthy to Zola because of their past, and he fails to see any sign of betrayal, if any..." - Duck_

– – – – –

The Sapphire tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the first member of the jury..."

"Applejack, voted out at the last tribal council."

Applejack trotted in, looking a lot cleaner and refreshed. She smiled warmly at the remaining survivors.

"We're getting down to the wire, here. Anything can happen at this point in the game. Zola, feeling nervous without that necklace around your neck?" asked Jeff.

Zola nodded.

"Of course I am. I'm the men's biggest target right now. If nothing else happens tonight, I'm probably going home." replied Zola.

Zaeed nodded, smirking. Duck blinked in silence.

"Judith, now that it's been almost 7 days since you returned to the game, how confident are you that you'll be sitting at the end with the money?" asked Jeff.

"Hmm... depends on my actions for the rest of the game. With 12 days left, anything can happen, so we'll have to wait and see." replied Judith.

"Duck, has the game been getting quite hectic, lately?" asked Jeff.

Duck sighed.

"Yeah, it has... and... I have something to bring out into the open." said Duck.

Everyone was now curious.

"Zola gave Jiro a hidden immunity idol. She gave very bland reasons for it too, saying that 'she was almost out of the game, and she had no need for wasting it'. What kind of excuse is that?" explained Duck.

Zola glared at Duck.

"Keep your mouth shut, Duck..." muttered Zola.

Duck kept talking though, ignoring Zola.

"And Jiro has been considering to betray Volt!" stated Duck.

This shocked the other men. Zaeed growled at Jiro.

"C'mon Jiro! Be reasonable! Don't let old allies from your game get in the way of the prize! This is obviously a trick of some sort! We're screwed if we side with her!" pleaded Duck.

Jiro blinked at Duck's words, thinking to himself. Zola rolled her eyes at Duck.

"Wow... that was something. 14 seasons of Survivor, never had a comment like that before." said Jeff, a little surprised.

Duck didn't respond.

"Yuri, surprised at Duck's speech?" asked Jeff.

Yuri shrugged.

"Can't say I expected much. I just hope that Jiro does the sensible thing, and that is to stick with Volt." replied Yuri.

"Okay, it is time to vote, Jiro, you're up."

– – –

Jiro's Vote: (sighs in annoyance as he writes a name down) (?)

Judith's Vote: My, my... looks like I get to take you out, now. Enjoy the jury, my dear. (Zola)

Zola's Vote: Damn it Duck... now there's no chance of me surviving this... but whatever. (Judith)

– – –

"If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

Everyone looked at Jiro, wondering what he would do.

Suddenly, after consideration, Jiro stood up with Zola's fake idol in hand. Both Duck and Zaeed were deeply annoyed.

"I'm sorry Duck, but I trust Zola..." sighed Jiro, handing Jeff the idol, "Use this on Zola."

Zola shrugged, knowing that she was still probably going home, because she knew the idol's true form.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home."

Everyone nodded.

"However, this is not a hidden immunity idol."

Jiro was shocked at the discovery, looking over to Zola, who didn't look back. Duck rolled his eyes, right all along. Jeff tossed the idol into the fire pit.

"Any votes against Zola will count. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Judith. (She nodded, shrugging.)

…

Judith. Two votes Judith.

…

…

Zola. One vote Zola, two votes Judith. (She nodded, already having her things ready.)

…

Zola. Tied two votes Zola, two votes Judith.

…

Zola. Three votes Zola, two votes Judith.

…

Zola. That's four votes Zola. (Derpy looked down at the ground sadly.)

…

…

…

Judith. Three votes Judith, four votes Zola, one vote left. (Zaeed looked over at Jiro annoyed.)

…

…

…

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Forest Maze, and the second member of our jury, Zola. That's 5, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Zola nodded, standing up and giving the tearing up Derpy a hug. She wanted to give Jiro a hug, but he was too annoyed as well.

"Zola, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Zola gave a nod to the others as she left.

"Very interesting tribal council. After this turn in events, I am very curious to see what happens in the future. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Zola's Final Words**

"Well, can't say I expected this little change of events. I'm glad Jiro stayed by my side, but I'm annoyed at Duck for not doing the same. This won't give Derpy much help in the future, as they might get rid of Jiro first, but Duck might stay over Derpy. Good luck Derpy, you'll need it."

VOTE

Judith – Zola, Jiro, and Derpy

Zola – Zaeed, Judith, Yuri, Duck, and Geno

Final 7 now! What did you think of Duck's outburst at tribal council? Will it help more then hurt? Or hurt more then help for him?

Also, how do you predict the rest of the season? Who will be the Winner of Survivor Forest Maze?


	11. Episode 10 Happy Endings

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Despite Zola and Derpy being on the outside and with little possible, Zola still had plans. Since Jiro had her fake immunity idol, she was going to be making sure both his head and Duck's head ended up on the chopping block after the next vote. However, Duck had his suspicions on Zola's plan._

_Meanwhile, Geno gave clues to the hidden immunity idol to Zaeed and Yuri, after Zaeed requested that they should get a second idol to go along with Judith's. Yuri, however, thought this was pointless, and planned to get the idol before Zaeed did, not trusting him with it._

_Yuri eventually found the hidden immunity idol, and planned to keep it a secret._

_At the reward challenge, the team of Zola, Judith, Geno, and Yuri won reward, and Zaeed was sent to Exile Island._

_During the reward, Yuri showed Judith the idol, telling her that they had more power within their 4-man alliance. This made Judith a little weary of Yuri's game._

_At the immunity challenge, Derpy defeated Geno to win individual immunity, placing Zola up for grabs at tribal council._

_Before tribal council, Zola convinced Jiro and Duck to vote for Judith, believing the tie breaker would be rock pulling. Jiro would then play the idol on her, negating her votes, and sending Judith home. Zola knew this wouldn't happen, but in order to get their votes, she needed him to play the idol._

_However, at tribal council, Duck announced to the rest of Volt that Jiro was about to make a dumb move by immediately trusting Zola with an idol that she just happened to give him. Duck tried to convince Jiro not to do it at the last minute._

_Despite Duck's move, Jiro still sided with and played the idol on Zola. The idol was no good, being fake. Duck swapped his vote, and Zola became the second member of the jury. 7 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 7: Derpy, Duck, Geno, Jiro, Judith, Yuri, and Zaeed**

**Jury: Applejack and Zola**

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 28

Jiro was very upset after the events of last night's tribal council.

"_I really can't believe Zola tricked me like that. I haven't the slightest idea why she did what she did... but... I've pissed off Volt, and..." (sighs) "There's really nothing I can do about it.." - Jiro_

Zaeed went straight up to Jiro, growling.

"What the hell was that?" he growled.

Jiro rolled his eyes, "I was tricked, Zaeed..."

"Like hell you were, traitor," yelled Zaeed, "You betrayed us!"

"Zola still went home though!" shouted Jiro back, "You got what you wanted!"

Zaeed pointed at Duck, "Because unlike you, Duck is loyal and wants to prevent you from being a moron!"

"_Last night, I lost all respect for Jiro, and gained respect for Duck. Jiro has to be the biggest Survivor idiot ever, trusting Zola." - Zaeed_

"I could care less about Derpy at this point," muttered Zaeed, "If I had my way, you'd be the next one out of here."

Jiro rolled his eyes, and left the camp area. Yuri and Geno walked up to Zaeed after he left.

"He's done in my book, men..." he grunted, "Derpy's not a threat at all. She doesn't have to go right away..."

"_While what Jiro last night does show he can't be trusted, I still think we should vote Derpy out before him just to be safe. I mean, she DID win one immunity challenge, so..." - Yuri_

Jiro and Duck were then talking in the maze area.

"How did you know...?" asked Jiro, looking to Duck.

Duck shrugged, "Well, I had a feeling Zola had something up her sleeve... that sudden giving of the idol? Way too fishy..."

"_Last night, I tried to make sure Jiro did not give into Zola, because she was probably going to make him look like an idiot, and she succeeded. Now Jiro's got his head on the chopping block." - Duck_

"I should've listened. I was too trusting to Zola, being a former ally of hers." muttered Jiro.

"Well..." Duck smiled, patting his back, "I still have your back, Jiro. We're going to make it through this, no matter what.."

Jiro gave a slight smile back.

"_With Zaeed after my neck, I'm going to have to win the immunity challenge, because honestly, I have no idea what he, Geno, or Yuri are going to do, now that I'm considered a traitor." - Jiro_

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 28

Later in the day, Judith and Zaeed were talking.

"Have you considered anything for the end game?" asked Judith.

Zaeed shrugged, "Yeah, I have. So many choices as this point, actually."

"_I'm planning ahead right now, for when the Final 4 comes along. I want to take Zaeed to the Final 2. Compared to Geno or Yuri, I have better chances against him then those two. While I agreed to take Yuri to the end, it won't be a happy ending when he gets more jury votes." - Judith_

"I think," suggested Judith, "You and I should be the Top 2. Both Yuri and Geno have played good social games. They'll win a jury over either one of us."

Zaeed grunted a little, not responding.

Judith continued talking, "I sided against the ladies, and you... well... I'm just gonna say your social game isn't good."

"You... you have a point.." grunted Zaeed.

"_Judith and I spoke a little, and she wants to take me to the end, and take out Geno and Yuri at the Final 4 and 3. Damn it. Yuri's been my main man from the beginning." - Zaeed_

"We'll vote Geno at 4, and then hopefully you or I will win the final immunity challenge," explained Judith, "And after that, you and I will be the last two."

Zaeed nodded, "Give me some time to think about it. This is a big decision, honestly."

"_Judith was meant to be out at 4, but this changes things... perhaps it would be good for me to go with Judith over Yuri. Agh... I can't god damn decide..." - Zaeed_

Meanwhile, Duck and Derpy were out in a maze area talking.

"In all honesty, do you want to stay in this game?" asked Duck.

Derpy nodded.

"You need to work with me and Jiro. Find a real hidden idol, and then take control of the game." explained Duck.

"_Derpy's alone, and I know she was a pawn in Zola's plans just by assumption. That said, getting her on my side with Jiro might help. First though, we need that immunity idol." - Duck_

"But we don't have numbers!" replied Derpy, frowning.

"That's what I'm saying, Derpy," sighed Duck, "We get the idol, save one of us, and then it's 3 against 3."

Derpy got it then, and nodded, "Oh."

"_Duck approached me about siding with him and Jiro. I don't think it'll work. We're not strong enough to take out those four!" - Derpy_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded, excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will be asked questions about your fellow tribe members. The idea here is to find out how you really feel about eachother. Once you have all answered those questions, I'll ask you them again, but I want you to answer based on what the tribe said. If you answer the majority, you score a point. Tribe member with the most points, wins reward."

"For your reward, you will leave here, and be taken out of the Forest Maze, to Tadpole Pond. There, you will relax in the waters and enjoy a fresh meal of fruit."

Jeff handed each competitor a board with the questions and they answered them in silence. After they were done, they handed them back to Jeff.

"Okay, first question, who has the worst strategy?"

Judith said Derpy.

Duck, Jiro, Yuri, and Zaeed said Jiro.

Derpy and Geno said Zaeed.

"Correct answer was Jiro. Duck, Yuri, Zaeed, and even Jiro all score a point. Next question, who here is the most honest?"

Duck, Jiro, and Judith said Duck.

Derpy and Yuri said Geno.

Geno and Zaeed said Yuri.

"Correct answer was Yuri. Only Geno and Zaeed score that round. Zaeed leads with 2 points. Next question, who here is the brightest in terms of intelligence?"

Duck, Judith, Yuri, and Zaeed said Geno.

Derpy, Geno, and Jiro said Yuri.

"Correct answer was Geno. Duck, Yuri, Zaeed, and Judith score a point. Zaeed still leads with 3 points, Yuri and Duck have 2 points, Geno, Judith, and Jiro have 1 point, and Derpy isn't on the board yet. Next question, who do you think is the strongest remaining player?"

Everyone answered Zaeed.

"Everyone is wrong. The group thought Yuri was the strongest player. Next question, who cannot be trusted?"

Derpy, Duck, and Zaeed said Derpy.

Jiro, Judith, and Yuri said Jiro.

Geno said Judith.

"Jiro was the right answer. Judith and Yuri score along with Jiro. Yuri ties with Zaeed with 3 points. 2 questions left. Next question, who is the most loyal player left?"

Derpy, Geno, and Yuri say Duck.

Duck, Jiro, Judith, and Zaeed say Yuri.

"Yuri is the correct answer. Here's where we stand. Zaeed leads 4 points. If he gets this right, he wins reward. Duck, Jiro, Judith, and Yuri are behind with 3 points. We could go to tie breaker. Last question, who never shuts up?"

Derpy, Duck, Judith, Yuri, and Zaeed said Derpy.

Geno and Jiro said Zaeed.

"Zaeed is the correct answer. Which means, we do have a tie. 4 points for both Jiro and Zaeed."

Jiro nodded, wanting to prove something to Zaeed.

"For the tiebreaker question, how many total votes have been cast this entire game?"

Jiro wrote 60.

Zaeed wrote 64.

"The correct answer..."

…

…

…

…

"74 votes total. Zaeed's is the closet. ZAEED WINS REWARD!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Zaeed.

"Well done, Zaeed. You've won reward. You get to take 2 people with you on this reward. Who will they be?"

"Such an easy choice, honestly... Yuri and Geno!" replied Zaeed.

Both Yuri and Geno smiled, and joined up with Zaeed.

"Now, who will you said to Exile Island?"

Zaeed looked over his options.

"Gonna have to send Judith." answered Zaeed.

Judith nodded, not minding the decision, taking a map from Jeff, and leaving.

"Judith will be back in time for the immunity challenge. You three enjoy yourselves at Tadpole Pond. As for Derpy, Jiro, and Duck, nothing for you. Grab your things, and return to camp."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 28

Judith strolled into camp, flipping her bangs back a little, smiling.

"_Back at Exile Island, nothing special. But Zaeed had good reasons for putting me here, I mean, having the idol and all helps, doesn't it?" - Judith_

Having nothing really else to do, Judith laid around the whole rest of the time, not really caring much.

– – – – –

Reward Day 29

Upon arriving at Tadpole Pond, Geno, Yuri, and Zaeed watched all the tadpoles and frogs hop and swim around.

"What a sight to be seen." smiled Geno, watching them.

Zaeed nodded, "You got that right. To the Final 3?"

Both Yuri and Geno nodded, "Final 3."

"_We say Final 3, but I'm not gonna go through with it. I want to take Judy to the end just so I can beat her in the end. I could take Zaeed for the same effect, but I promised Judy I would take her no matter what." - Yuri_

"Zaeed was right about Jiro," noted Geno, "Derpy, while a Mossono member, is useless. Keeping Jiro can backfire on us, and that will suck."

Yuri nodded his head.

"God damn right, Geno." agreed Zaeed.

Yuri spoke up, "But still, Derpy can win competitions, and if we keep her, she could go on a streak that none of us could see coming."

"_Right now, my alliance has all the power. Doesn't matter who gets immunity next, we can vote out anyone we want; be it Duck, Derpy, or Jiro." - Zaeed_

Geno handed out apples and strawberries to Yuri and Zaeed, "We'll have to see after the immunity challenge, then we can finalize on a decision."

Both of them nodded, and munched on the fruit.

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 29

With the opposing alliance gone for the day, Duck and Jiro agreed that looking for the idol was the top priority at the moment.

They left Derpy to sleep in the shelter, and then they snuck into the maze area.

"We found one idol together," noted Jiro, "Let's find another one, shall we?"

Duck smirked, "Already on it!"

"_We're 3 against 4 right now, if we can't find an idol, we're gonna be voted out one by one. Jiro made a bold move, and I think he lowered us on the totem pole. I'm not that happy about it, but it's just another obstacle for me to overcome." - Duck_

Duck and Jiro started to frantically search for the hidden immunity idol...

…

...searching through trees...

…

…

...digging through the dirt...

…

…

…

…but nothing could be found. They didn't know that the only two hidden immunity idols were already found.

"Dammit..." grunted Jiro, "We're never gonna find them..."

Duck looked to Jiro, "Guess we'll need another plan."

"_The fact that the hidden immunity idol isn't in play, that has to mean someone has it.. But who?" - Jiro_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Judith, returning from Exile Island, and Geno, Zaeed, and Yuri, returning from their reward."

The aforementioned survivors joined up with the others on their mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Derpy."

Derpy did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be using a grappling hook to retrieve 3 bags of puzzle pieces. Once you have all 3 bags, complete the puzzle. First 3 to finish move onto the final round. In the final round you will navigate a ball through a rotating labyrinth maze. First one to finish that, wins immunity, and guaranteed a 1 in 6 shot at being the Sole Survivor. Let's get started."

Everyone got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone started to throw out their hooks out rapidly, trying to best one another in the competition. Geno and Derpy were doing the worst, while Duck was pulling in bag after bag of puzzle pieces.

Eventually, Duck was able to drag in all 3 bags, and he got straight to work on the puzzle. Derpy soon got the hang of it, but Geno kept screwing up with his throws. Zaeed, Jiro, and Yuri were doing exceptionally well, while Judith was a little ways behind.

Zaeed and Yuri dragged in their final bag, and got to work on the puzzle, followed by Jiro. Duck, meanwhile, had finished.

"Duck is moving on to the final round!"

It seemed to be between Jiro, Yuri, and Zaeed for the final 2 spots in the final round...

…

…

…

"The final round is Duck! Jiro! Zaeed!"

The other 4 survivors took a seat on the bench near Jeff.

Jeff: In the final round, you will navigate your colored ball through the maze. First to finish is safe tonight at the vote. Survivors ready? Go!

All three survivors started doing the maze. Duck, again, seemed to be doing the best out of all three. Jiro kept looking over, and losing focus, trying to stay ahead of Zaeed, but making sure he didn't beat Duck, cause Zaeed was right on his tail.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

…

Duck smashed through the exit, just before Zaeed did. It was very close.

"DUCK WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Duck.

"Duck, tonight, you, my friend, are safe tonight at the vote. As for the others, one of you will be voted off, and sent to the jury. See you all later tonight."

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 30

Derpy, Jiro, and Duck were talking in one of the maze areas. Duck had a new plan in store.

"We're 3 and 4," explained Duck, "But I think we can still get them to vote off Zaeed."

Jiro blinked, "How so?"

"_I'm immune tonight, so I don't have to worry about the blinds being thrown over me, but I do have to worry about Jiro possibly getting the boot." - Duck_

"We try and convince Yuri, Geno, and Judith that Zaeed might have the hidden immunity idol," suggested Duck, "We couldn't find it when everyone was away, so it has to be in someone's bag. We want Zaeed out, right? Let's just say he has it?"

Derpy smiled, "This could actually work!"

"_Oh boy! I thought I was dead in the water today, but Duck came up with a brilliant scheme, and if it works out, I'm safe! Wooo!" - Derpy_

"I'll go talk with Geno," nodded Jiro.

Duck smiled, "And I'll handle Yuri and Judith. Derpy, I sadly suggest you try and make it seem like you're sad that you're leaving for now. I don't want anyone suspecting a thing."

Derpy nodded, saluting. "Got it!"

"_This has to work, it just has to. If someone has the idol, they need to go home before it can do anything to screw up my game, or someone else's game. Sure, Zaeed might not have the idol, but he might. He's been to Exile Island more then once." - Duck_

A little while later, Jiro and Geno were talking in the shelter.

"I'm frankly a little worried about Zaeed." said Jiro, turning to Geno.

Geno looked over at Jiro curiously, raising an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Call me crazy, but I tried searching for the idol yesterday, but I couldn't find it. Makes me believe someone has it." said Jiro.

Geno tilted his head, a little shocked to hear that.

"_Well, I know Judith has an idol, but... Zaeed having one? Doesn't really make much sense for him to have one, since our alliance has one already." - Geno_

"If he does have it," explained Jiro, "We need to vote him off tonight. Better him being sent home then having it and using it to blindside you later on, right?"

Geno nodded, "You have a point."

"_Thing is, I trust Zaeed strangely enough for him to come to me telling me he found the hidden immunity idol. Jiro has a good point, but at this stage, I rather stick with Zaeed then turn on him." - Geno_

After Jiro and Geno were done talking, Geno left to go speak with Zaeed in another maze area.

"Jiro's trying to get rid of you tonight," said Geno, "He believes you have the idol."

Zaeed grunted, not at all surprised, "Well, that bloody bastard. Can't say I'm shocked, really. What a traitor."

"_Jiro is a traitor to Volt. At least Duck has some brains in him. I don't have a god damn idol; Judy does, and we trust her to use it with care." - Zaeed_

"He's done tonight, I'll tell you that." replied Zaeed, shaking his head.

Geno shrugged, "I dunno. I rather vote Derpy off, keep Volt strong. I know Jiro turned on us, but it makes more sense to vote Derpy off over Jiro."

"It's what Yuri wants, really," sighed Zaeed, "We still need to plan."

"_Anything can happen at this point. Derpy or Jiro can go home, really. We have to decide on the person that will not help us in the end, nor get us closer. That exact player will be voted off tonight." - Zaeed_

After a whole day of strategizing, Duck was thinking to himself about how things were gonna go.

"_So I did my little share of talking with Yuri and Judith and whatnot, and... I'm not convinced my plan is going to work. Jiro seems quite confident that it will, but... ughh.. I'm not sure." - Duck_

– – – – –

The Sapphire tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury."

"Applejack,"

Applejack trotted in wearing her usual cowboy hat, nothing too fancy.

"And Zola, voted out at the last tribal council."

Zola was wearing a black bandana around her head, and for clothes she was wearing a black jacket with blue jeans.

"So far, from what it seems, the men have completely dominated and eliminated each and every woman so far. Zaeed, will tonight be no different?" asked Jeff.

"Jeff, let me just say things will change starting tonight. I'm not gonna $#%# around no more. You're either with my alliance, or against my alliance, in my eyes." repled Zaeed.

"Geno, makes it seem a little nerve wrecking if you're not on Zaeed's good side, it seems." noted Jeff.

"A lot of people have seen what Zaeed's bad side is like, and let me tell you, it's not that pretty. He's intimidating, to be honest. But I'm not afraid of him." replied Geno.

Zaeed chuckled a little, smirking.

"Judith, how do you think you're doing, since returning to the game?" asked Jeff.

"I feel like I'm doing well. I've got a good game plan, and I don't see that changing, even if I end up as the last remaining woman." replied Judith.

"Derpy, if it's you tonight, will you be proud of how you played?" asked Jeff.

Derpy nodded.

"Yup! I will be! But it's not over until you put my torch out with that snuffer of yours!" replied Derpy.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Yuri, you're up."

– – –

Duck's Vote: (looks at the parchment, before writing a name down.) (?)

Jiro's Vote: You really are a douchebag, and I hope you go home. (Zaeed)

Yuri's Vote: Nothing personal, but it has to be done, unfortunately. (?)

– – –

"If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Zaeed. (He nodded.)

…

…

Zaeed. Two votes Zaeed. (He sneered at Jiro, annoyed.)

…

…

…

….

Derpy. One vote Derpy.

…

…

Derpy. Tied, two votes Derpy, two votes Zaeed. (She frowned, looking down.)

…

Derpy. Three votes Derpy, two votes Zaeed.

…

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Forest Maze, and the third member of our jury, Derpy. 4 is enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Derpy frowned, going around and patting everyone on the head, before giving her torch up. "Oh well.. have fun!"

"Derpy, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Derpy waved her hoof goodbye before leaving.

"Yet another girl is out of the game, and from what I see, it's gonna get interesting. If Judith isn't in trouble, then it looks like Volt will begin to eat eachother up. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Derpy's Final Words**

"Duck and Jiro's plan to blindside Zaeed clearly went up in flames, and I'm the victim in the end. I sort of expected it to be me anyway, so I'm not upset. At least I'll be able to see my friends again on the jury as I get to decide who walks away with the million dollars!"

VOTE

Derpy – Zaeed, Judith, Yuri, Duck, and Geno

Zaeed – Jiro and Derpy

I need to be more... up to date with updating . Honestly, this will be hopefully the last time I stray away from this project. I want to finish this, start on Season 15, do a final all star season, and move onto another project. ^^

3 more episodes to go; Final 6, Final 5, and then the Finale. Who will be in the Final 4? Do Duck and Jiro even have a shot to stay? Will the multiple F2 deals amongst Geno, Judith, Yuri, and Zaeed be revealed? What do you think should happen? :0

s/8603228/1/Hell-s-Kitchen-Video-Game-Edition

Check this fanfic out! A new Hell's Kitchen styled competition. :)


	12. Episode 11 Sue Me!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_After his betrayal, Jiro was quickly on the outside of the Volt alliance. Zaeed was not happy with Jiro after he voted with Derpy and Zola, and quickly named him the target. Yuri however wanted to vote off Derpy, being that she could pull a win streak._

_Later, Duck and Jiro added Derpy into their alliance, wanting to find a way to turn things around in their favor. Judith also tried to forge a Final 2 alliance with Zaeed, believing both of them to be easy to beat in the Final 2 against someone like Geno or Yuri._

_At the Reward Challenge, Zaeed knew the most about his tribe, and won the challenge. He sent Judith to Exile Island, and took Geno and Yuri with him to the reward._

_While the 3 enjoyed their reward, Duck and Jiro decided to go hunting for the hidden immunity idol, but came up empty handed. Duck then decided to find a new way to get majority, which was to fool the majority alliance into believing Zaeed had the idol._

_At the Immunity Challenge, Duck won the challenge, protecting himself from the vote, but leaving Jiro as a possible boot._

_Before tribal council, Duck put his plan into action. However, Geno, after chatting with Jiro, told Zaeed everything. It seemed as though it would be either Derpy or Jiro going home tonight. Even Duck, after his own scheming, was beginning to doubt his plan._

_At tribal council, Duck joined the majority alliance to vote Derpy out of the game, and into the jury. This left Judith as the last remaining female in the game. 6 are left, who'll be voted off tonight?_

**Final 6: Duck, Geno, Jiro, Judith, Yuri, and Zaeed**

**Jury: Applejack, Zola, and Derpy**

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 31

Jiro was a little disappointed that Derpy was voted off, and that Duck didn't side with him yet again.

"_Once again, Duck votes with the majority alliance, and leaves me in the dust. Crap... the only thing that does for him is get him farther in the game, and leave me as the next to go." - Jiro_

Jiro went up to Duck, and sighed, "Why'd you vote for Derpy last night? You could've told me."

"It was last minute, and I was beginning to doubt that it was going to work anyway," replied Duck, "We're only gonna dig a deeper grave if we just look like the obvious outsiders."

"Like we have been.." finished Jiro.

"_The reason I voted for Derpy was mainly because I knew it wasn't going to work, voting Zaeed off. If I quietly vote Derpy off, then... it gets me a little closer, and Jiro will be voted off before me." - Duck_

After a little more conversation, Jiro left the area, and laid down in the shelter.

"_The game is getting quite annoying, and several times I just thought about throwing in the towel. I'm not going to, though. I'm 8 days away from Day 39, and I do believe I have a shot to win. Sadly though, I need to turn on Duck, and try to get him out before I do." - Jiro_

Yuri later entered the shelter, and lied down, yawning a little. Jiro looked over at him, and turned to face him.

"I know I'm probably going home if I don't win immunity," noted Jiro, "But am I a threat to you?"

Yuri looked over at him, and shrugged, "Eh.. not to me you're not. I really don't see anyone as a major threat."

"Well... you don't think Duck is a threat, mentally?" asked Jiro.

"_Jiro and I were having a chat in the shelter, and he threw Duck under the bus, saying that he was a major threat to win. He does have an interesting point, but then again, I don't think my alliance will vote Duck out." - Yuri_

"Yeah, sort of. He's found an idol, he's won a challenge, he could defeat us." nodded Yuri.

"I want to be on your side, Yuri," suggested Jiro, "And if Duck goes before I do, I'll vote for you to win if you make it."

Yuri nodded his head. He wanted to, but without Zaeed disagreeing, it seemed slim so far.

"_Getting a potential ally out of Jiro is huge right now, and I really think it's worth voting Duck off. He's not any importance to me, nor will keeping him improve my chances in the end." - Yuri_

Yuri and Jiro shook hands, "I'm with you on this. I'll do my best, Zaeed really wants you out, but I have some influence."

Jiro smiled warmly, "That's good to hear."

"_Yuri agreed to get Duck out with me, and it seems like it'll work. He just can't tell Duck about it, or else I will be going home, and my game will be over." - Jiro_

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 31

In one of the maze areas, Judith and Zaeed were talking.

"Hmm, I have another thing to tell you as well," said Judith as she and Zaeed walked and talked around the maze, with Zaeed casually looking at the map to make sure they do not get lost.

"Yeah?" grunted Zaeed, not really paying attention.

"_Zaeed would make a great ally for me. I think having him in the end will help me claim a million dollars. Sure I betrayed the women, but I have my reasons to. Zaeed was just a jerk to some of these people. Sure, Yuri and I want to go to the end, but honestly, I know I'm going to lose to him." - Judith_

"Yuri told me that he found the second hidden immunity idol," explained Judith, "He showed me at the theatre reward."

Zaeed turned his attention to Judith at what she said, raising an eyebrow, "Are you $%##ing serious? Yuri has an idol?"

Judith nodded.

"_So we're trekking through the Forest Maze, bored as usual, and Judy decides to tell me that Lowell has the other immunity idol. If that's true, why does the bloody bastard have it?" - Zaeed_

"Why does he have one?" asked Zaeed, "I mean I know why he would have one, but why search for it?"

Judith shrugged, "It was for numbers in case something happened, I believe."

Zaeed rolled his eyes, "Completely useless, then. He's Final 4 right now."

"He's got a good chance to win, Zaeed," explained Judith, "It's got to be us in the Final 2, or neither of us will win."

Zaeed nodded, frustrated, "I know, all right?! God damn..."

"_Judy is really trying to get me to turn against Yuri, and right now I don't see any goddamn reason to. He has an idol. So what? So does she. But... going to the end with Judy might be worth it then Yuri or Geno." - Zaeed_

A little while later, Zaeed was talking with Geno about the ideal.

Geno listened to what Zaeed had to say, and he nodded, "Huh... in my mind, I don't see why we should be concerned about Yuri, I mean... as long as he doesn't try to side with Duck or Jiro, he'll be fine."

Zaeed nodded, "Exactly!"

"_Judith is concerned about keeping Yuri in the game because he has the hidden immunity idol that apparently Zaeed and I don't know about. Both his idol, and Judith's idol even are useless now. We have two easy votes; Duck and Jiro, and... no need to use the idol." - Geno_

"Keep an eye on her," noted Geno, "I really don't trust Judith."

Zaeed nodded, and they went seperate paths.

"_I really don't know what to think right now. Damn it... so far I've had a nice strategic ride, no need to worry about the future. Right now, it's time to plan ahead, and pick my player to take." - Zaeed_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Welcome to the Survivor Auction. If you see something you like, you may take it!"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Each of you have $500 bucks. You may not share food at all, nor may you give money to another survivor. Let's get started!"

Jeff pulled out a covered item.

"It'll remain covered." noted Jeff.

"Maybe 100 for this one." smiled Geno.

"100 to Geno. Seems pretty high to start off." smiled Jeff.

Geno nodded his head, "Sure is, but I don't mind."

No one else really wanted it.

"Very well, sold to Geno for 100 bucks."

Jeff lifted the lid, and it was a slice of meat loaf and a martini.

Geno clapped his hands, "Nice!"

Jeff then revealed another hidden item.

"Next item!"

"120!" called Judith.

"140!" called Yuri.

"160!" called Judith.

"180!" called Yuri.

"180 to Yuri. Any takers?"

Zaeed stood up, "220!" At that said, no one else took it.

"Once, twice, sold to Zaeed for 220 bucks."

Jeff revealed what it was; a chicken sandwich.

"That works for me. Thank you." grunted Zaeed.

Jeff then revealed the next item.

"Covered up, again."

"140!" called Jiro.

"180!" called Duck.

"200!" called Jiro.

No one else took another bid.

"Once, twice, sold to Jiro for 200 dollars."

Jeff revealed a sealed note.

"Please read this out loud."

Jiro did so, "Send one person to Exile Island, and take all of their money."

This took little time to decide.

"Zaeed. Get out of here, man." said Jiro.

Zaeed gave Jiro his money, sneering at him before taking a map from Jeff, and leaving for Exile Island.

"Zaeed will return for the immunity challenge."

Jeff pointed at the next item, which was behind him.

"Right there, is a functional ice cream maker. Who wants it!"

Judith giggled, "My my! I'll bid... 180!"

"180 for Judith. Is there anything higher?"

"200!" called Duck.

"220!" called Yuri.

"240!" called Judith.

"No more takers? Ok. Sold to Judith for 240 dollars. Enjoy."

Judith gave him the money, and started making some ice cream. She returned to the group with a chocolate cone.

Jeff revealed the next item.

"Time for something large. How about 8 cupcakes?"

"I call 300 on those!" called Yuri, "I'm sorry, but I need some sweets right now. Sue me!"

"320!" called Jiro, giving a larger increase to the bid.

Yuri whined playfully, buy allowed Jiro to buy the cupcakes.

"Once, twice, sold to Jiro for 320!"

Jiro smiled, taking the cupcakes, beginning to eat the first one, not even offering them to anyone. This annoyed the tribe members.

"Gonna eat all of those?" asked Duck. Jiro nodded his head.

Jeff revealed the last item; a slice of carrot cake.

"200!" called Geno.

"280!" called Yuri.

"Wow! 280 to Yuri."

"300!" called Geno.

"320!" called Yuri.

"340!" called Geno.

No one else bid on it.

"Once, twice, sold to Geno for 340 dollars."

Geno smiled, digging into the cake slice. "Mmm!"

"That's it. The auction is over! You all can head back to camp. I'll see you all tomorrow for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 31

Zaeed was deeply annoyed about Jiro taking all of his money, but shrugged it off, ignoring the idol clue from the jar, knowing that both idols were found.

"_Bull#%$#. I hate Jiro right now... I could've won something at that auction, and he took it. He took all of it. Doesn't he realize that he's probably going home?" - Zaeed_

Zaeed dived in the river nearby, going for a small swim.

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 32

Duck was a little annoyed at Jiro's attitude at the auction, sitting in the shelter alone.

"_Jiro was... a little selfish during the auction, and I'm shocked, really. He offered no one a cupcake, and the way he sent Zaeed to Exile Island was just rude. I mean I know Zaeed is rude himself, but come on, Jiro." - Duck_

Jiro sat by the fire, watching silently.

"_Right now, I'm just a little finished with my tribe as a whole. I really only like Duck and Yuri out of all of them, and I'm about to lose Duck if my plan works. I just need to survive, and not base my vote on personal opinions." - Jiro_

In one of the maze areas, Geno and Yuri were talking about Jiro's offer.

"Jiro threw Duck under the bus," said Yuri, "And brings up good points. Duck is strong mentally, and he has a good social game."

Geno nodded, "I totally agree, and even if Zaeed wants to vote Jiro off, I say Duck is stronger."

"_Duck and Jiro are the next two to go, and the decision right now is which one goes first? If I had to pick, I say Duck. He has won more then Jiro has, plus he's playing a really good game." - Geno_

Yuri nodded his head, "I agree, but Zaeed just wants to take out Jiro. He bases his votes on personality I think."

"We just have to go with the flow, and really Zaeed is our strongest ally." noted Geno, to which Yuri nodded in agreement.

"Let's wait until the challenge is over," noted Yuri, "And then we'll decide how the vote goes."

Geno nodded, and they returned to camp.

"_Jiro promised me a worthy ally in him should Duck go home before him, and I'm doing my best to do that. Right now, I'm not sure if it's gonna happen or not. We'll see how immunity goes before a decision is made." - Yuri_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Zaeed, returning from Exile Island."

Zaeed walked back in and joined up with the others on their mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Duck."

Duck did so.

"For today's challenge, you are going to be holding onto a beam, upside down holding on with your legs. If you fall off, you're out of the challenge. Last one standing, wins immunity, and safe from the vote tonight. Let's get started."

Everyone got ready and situated.

"This challenge has begun."

– 30 minutes in.. – 

Geno was struggling the most out of all six of them. Jiro, Zaeed, and Judith seemed the most comfortable.

"So far so good, don't lose your concentration. There is a million dollars on the line."

– 1 hour in... –

Geno struggled to stay on, but he fought hard. Jiro and Zaeed were slightly becoming more uncomfortable.

All of a sudden...

…

"Zaeed drops out. Five are left in the challenge."

Yuri frowned a little, but continued on.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

Eventually, Geno could not hold on any longer. He needed to drop out. And so he did.

"Geno is out of the challenge. Down to four players."

Yuri and Jiro were slightly struggling, while Duck was fighting hard to beat Judith.

– 2 hours in... –

There were four, but after enough fight... only two remained...

…

…

"Just like that, Jiro and Yuri are out. We are down to Duck and Judith, fighting for immunity."

– 2 hours, 30 minutes... –

Duck turned to Judith, and whispered, "What's the plan tonight? Am I safe?"

Judith looked to Duck, thought about it for a while, and then shook her head. This worried Duck greatly.

The fight for immunity continued on, before...

…

…

…

…

"Judith is out! DUCK WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE SECOND STRAIGHT TIME!"

Everyone clapped for Duck, but Jiro was greatly worried.

"Once again, my man Duck, you are safe from the vote, and you cannot be voted off. But one of the rest of you will be voted off, and sent to the jury. Head on out."

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 33

Judith was smiling to herself, planning a little something in her head during the immunity challenge.

"_While I was hanging on in the challenge, I thought to myself about how I could make a big move in this game. Right now, Yuri has an idol, and with that idol comes big power. I don't want to vote Yuri off, but rather a tight ally of his." - Judith_

Judith walked up to Zaeed, "Well, I need to ask to something. Sad but true, I think we should vote Geno off tonight. We need to get rid of Yuri's idol."

Zaeed rolled his eyes before looking at Judith, "Quite honestly, that is a very stupid idea. We need to get rid of Jiro!"

"But think about it, Zaeed!" explained Judith, "Yuri's got too much power right now. If he keeps the idol, he's got Geno under his belt, and if he tries; Duck and Jiro."

"_Judy is getting on my nerves. Originally I wanted to think about who to take to the end, but I decided. Judy needs to go tonight. Let's finish Mossono off tonight." - Zaeed_

"We'll see what happens, okay..?" sighed Zaeed. Judith nodded, and left.

Zaeed later went to go talk with Geno and Yuri.

"What's the plan tonight?" asked Geno, a little curious.

"Judith goes tonight," explained Zaeed, pointing to Yuri, "She really wants to vote Geno off, and supposedly take your idol out in the process."

Yuri blinked, sighing.

"_Really? Judy, come on, I had your back and you're trying to get me to lose my idol and vote Geno off?" (sighs) - Yuri_

Geno was a little shocked, "Really..? Judith is really... really stupid. She was sitting pretty, and we could take Jiro out tonight."

"Vote for Judith, 'kay?" stated Zaeed, "I'm going to try and make sure she doesn't use that idol. And Lowell, don't you dare use your own."

Yuri held his hands up, "Wasn't planning on it."

"_Tonight just got way too crazy. I mean, we went from Jiro going home, to Judith going home. Things change a lot." - Geno_

A little while later, Judith was talking to Duck and Jiro.

"I have a big decision for you guys," stated Judith, "Yuri has the hidden immunity idol. And he's got Geno in his back pocket."

"Your point?" asked Duck, a little confused, and shocked that Yuri had the idol.

"We need to get him into using that idol, and blindside Geno. That'll knock power out of him, he stands out with it, and he can win if we're not careful." explained Judith.

Jiro nodded, but was skeptical.

"_In the days I've known Judith, she's never talked to me about strategy, and plus, I like Yuri a lot. Turning against him when I could make an ally just sounds stupid right now." - Jiro_

"We'll think about it, Judith," nodded Duck, "Sounds like a good move, but will Yuri really use his idol?"

Judith shrugged, "I... never really thought about that, really. But if not, we can take Zaeed out after Geno, how about that?"

Both men nodded their heads.

As they left for tribal council, both Judith and Duck were worried.

"_Making a big move comes with making risks. I do have an idol, and I can play it whenever I want, so... maybe I should." - Judith_

"_Voting out Geno is very risky. Yuri might not even have an idol, but Geno is a threat, both mentally and socially. But I don't trust Judith. We'll have to see." - Duck_

– – – – –

The Sapphire tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury."

"Applejack,"

Applejack trotted in wearing her usual cowboy hat.

"Zola,"

Zola had no bandana covering her long silver hair, and she was wearing a green t shirt with black slacks.

"And Derpy, voted out at the last tribal council."

Derpy looked a little cleaner then the last time they saw her, and she looked as derped as ever.

"From what I see, this tribal council could be very interesting. Geno, what are the odds that tonight's vote will be a shock?" asked Jeff.

"Jeff, this is a very crucial vote. I really want to see this vote go my way. I'm very nervous right now." replied Geno.

"Judith, what about you? You're the last remaining Mossono member, and that's a good reason don't you think?" asked Jeff.

"Yes, of course. But I'm not giving up. I think tonight people need to look at who their biggest competition is, and target them. I don't see myself as big competition." replied Judith.

"Who then?" wondered Jeff.

"Well, plenty of people. Not naming names." shrugged Judith.

"Duck, you have immunity, so how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I need to vote with my gut, Jeff. There's plenty of things that can happen tonight, and we're just gonna have to see what happens." replied Duck.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Duck, you're up."

– – –

Duck's Vote: So sorry.. (?)

Judith's Vote: Nothing personal, but like I said, you are one person that I consider to be big competition. (Geno)

Yuri's Vote: I had your back, but then you just betrayed my trust. Sorry Judy, gotta send you home. (Judith)

– – –

"If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

Yuri didn't budge. However...

…

…

Judith did. She stood up.

"Jeff?" she asked, "I want to use my hidden immunity idol tonight."

She walked up to Jeff, and handed in her idol. Zaeed grumbled under his breath, Geno hung his head low, and Yuri looked away.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. All votes cast for Judith, don't count."

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Judith. Doesn't count. (She sighed of relief, her worries over.)

…

Judith. Doesn't count.

Judith. Doesn't count. No votes yet.

…

…

…

Geno. One vote for Geno. (He immediately packed his bags, no shot of staying.

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Forest Maze, and the fourth member of our jury, Geno. Tonight, 2 votes are all we need. You need to hand me your torch.

Geno sighed, standing up and hugging Yuri, and patting Zaeed's back, "Hang in there fellas."

"Geno, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Geno gave a nod to the others as he left the area.

"Tonight was a big vote, and quite interesting indeed. Only a few more days left before the end, and it'll get intense. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Geno's Final Words**

"Well crap. Apparently we didn't do a good job of convincing Judith not to use her idol, because long and behold, she uses it and I'm out of the game. The Forest Maze was my home, my nature, and it sucks that I won't be the Sole Survivor of this place like I had hoped."

VOTE

Geno – Judith, Duck, and Jiro

Judith – Zaeed, Yuri, and Geno (Never counted)

I'm beginning to think that maybe I should change the returning veterans for Virmire (my upcoming season)

Originally, I had said 3 nasty baddies. But the more I think about it, they'll probably be voted off rather early if they don't get into good alliances. In fact, in my original write up with the old cast of newbies? 2 of the 3 were voted off in the course of 4 tribal councils. o.o

So, I decided to change the veterans so that 3 players, one from Redemption, one from Aquatic, and one from this season return, and lead the three tribes. These are players that need redemption, so to speak.

So, to give some hints, here are some lines from them~

"_**Even with my handcuffs, I can still compete with the best of them."**_

"_**I might've been able to win the million dollars, because everyone loves me, and I think I had the charm."**_

"_**Ah stayed loyal to my alliance, and ah represented my element of honesty well in this game where lying is a requirement"**_

The survivors that said these lines will be the returnees in Season 15. ^-^


	13. Episode 12 Stressful Survivor

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Jiro started plotting for Duck's elimination, making a promise with Yuri that if Duck was voted out before him, that he would give him his vote at the Final Tribal Council. Yuri was willing to go along with him, but wasn't sure if Geno and Zaeed would go along with it._

_Judith kept trying to convince Zaeed to possibly side with her over Yuri. This drove Zaeed up a wall, and Geno even began to distrust her, upon Zaeed telling him about Yuri's idol._

_There was an auction, in the place of a reward challenge. During it, Jiro sent Zaeed over to Exile Island._

_Back at camp, Yuri brought up Jiro's plan to Geno, who considered it, but he wanted to know what Zaeed wanted first, knowing that Zaeed really wanted Jiro to go for his betrayal._

_At the immunity challenge, Duck lasted the longest, and won his second immunity in a row, throwing Jiro's plan in a loop._

_Before tribal council, Judith wanted to pull a big move, by trying to get Yuri to use his idol, and vote off Geno, whom she considered to be his closest ally. Zaeed was immediately against this, and forwarded a charge to vote Judith off. Judith was a little nervous pulling this move, so she held onto her idol to be safe._

_At tribal council, Yuri didn't use his idol, but Judith did. Her idol prevented a tie vote, and caused Geno to be blindsided, and sent to the jury. 5 are left, tonight one more will go._

**Final 5: Duck, Jiro, Judith, Yuri, and Zaeed**

**Jury: Applejack, Zola, Derpy, and Geno**

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 34

Zaeed was absolutely pissed off upon entering camp, tossing his torch angrily against a tree. No one even dared approached him but Yuri.

"Well, you can be mad and mope about it," sighed Yuri, "Or we can do one of two things."

Zaeed looked up and nodded, "Yeah yeah, I know you have the goddamn idol. I'm just pissed that we lost Geno."

"_Geno was a worthy ally for my team. I would've given him my vote in the end, he totally deserved it. Jiro might've betrayed us once, but now we have Judith, another betrayer." - Zaeed_

"Not only the idol, but an potential ally." smirked Yuri.

"What do you mean?" grunted Zaeed, a little confused.

Yuri sighed, a little worried of his response, "Jiro. Now before you get all pissy even more, hear me out, okay?"

"_Jiro is our last hope. If Jiro sides with us, there's really no need to use my idol. In traditional Survivor, from what I recall, there were no idols. I consider the idol, all in all, to be a shortcut." - Yuri_

"Jiro wants to vote Duck off," explained Yuri, "Maybe we can convince him, in return, to help us vote Judith off?"

Zaeed shrugged, "I hate the guy, since he bloody turned on us. Doesn't help the fact that he sided with them last night to vote Geno."

"Duck was safe from the vote, so I'm guessing that's why." noted Yuri, still a little unsure.

"Do whatever you want Lowell," groaned Zaeed, "As far as I'm concerned that idol is our saving grace."

Yuri shrugged, and left Zaeed alone.

"_Judith forgot one thing; Yuri still has the goddamn idol. If those three side with one another again, it's so easy just to pull that idol out, and get back out of this mess." - Zaeed_

After leaving Zaeed, Yuri left to go find Jiro. He was sitting by the campfire, messing around with the fire to keep it burning.

"Still want Duck out?" asked Yuri. Jiro looked over at him and nodded his head.

"Promise me something in return?" asked Yuri.

"_Duck might've been an ally from Day 2, but now that the game is coming to an end, it's time to fight hard and make it far." - Jiro_

"Sure, what is it?" asked Jiro curiously.

"We'll vote Duck out, if you help me vote Judith out? I'm not sure in what order, but I can take you to the Final 3 with Zaeed." suggested Yuri.

Jiro was very interested, but was a little iffy about the plan.

"_Voting off Judith might be a mistake for me. The more I think about it, the more it makes sense to keep Judith and take her to the end. She turned on the women, she turned on Yuri and Zaeed, no one would vote for her in the end." - Jiro_

"Sounds reasonable." replied Jiro, "I wouldn't mind going to the end, even if it means third place."

"Hey," chuckled Yuri, "You could still win the final challenge. Never over 'til it's over."

Jiro nodded, and shook Yuri's hand, "Final 3 sounds good to me."

"_If Jiro doesn't vote with us, we still have the idol. I just need to play the idol at the right time, or I'll be joining the jury next." - Yuri_

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 34

Judith, Jiro, and Duck were having a chat in one of the maze areas.

"Never thought us 3 would be together like this," chuckled Duck.

Judith nodded, "And we can be the Final 3, we just have to plan the next vote carefully."

Duck nodded.

"_Geno's gone, and I believe now I'm back in this. I can go to the end with Judith and Jiro and vote off Yuri and Zaeed. All we need to do right now is flush the idol out, and hopefully vote for the right person." - Duck_

"If Yuri has the idol, I think he'll use it on himself," thought Jiro, "Maybe we vote Zaeed?"

"Or Yuri might think we'll vote Zaeed, and trick him," noted Judith, "We need to play it safe, you know."

"Right." nodded Jiro.

"_I shook Yuri's hand that I would side with him, but I still haven't decided on which twosome I would side with. Going with Judith and Duck, I can keep my loyalty to Duck, and possibly go to the end with Judith, and maybe win against her. Or, going with Yuri and Zaeed, I can help those two go to the end, and not have a chance at all. When it comes down to it, Judith and Duck have the better options." - Jiro_

"Thing is, we'll have to plan the vote right, none of us have any good relations with them, so it's all on us to vote right, and not trick either one of them into sharing info with us." reminded Duck.

Judith nodded, "They don't trust any of us."

"_I'm feeling really good right now. This is way better then what I had back on Mossono, because I know that if we stick together, we can go to the Final 3, and duke it out." - Judith_

Meanwhile, after they finished chatting, Zaeed and Jiro were now talking in the shelter.

"Listen," grunted Zaeed, "Yuri told me that you could probably join up with us, that right?"

Jiro nodded, "I think it's for the best."

Zaeed stretched a little, "Well, I think you should. My argument is that I or Yuri have never gone after you personally. I've spoke of it, I'll admit it, but never done it."

Jiro nodded again, "You have a point."

"Judy would cut your throat if she needed to" noted Zaeed, "Just like she cut ours. If you go with them, she might take Duck over you."

"True again." noted Jiro.

"_Anythings possible. Zaeed is actually making good points about Judith and why not to trust her. I still don't know at this point." (puts his head on his hands) "Survivor really gets stressful, doesn't it?" - Jiro_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded, excitedly.

"For today's challenge, your feet will be shackled throughout the course of the challenge. For the challenge, you will run through a maze, and attempt to find letter blocks. There are six in total. Once you have all six, you must return to the center, and solve the word puzzle using your blocks. First one to finish, wins reward."

"For your reward, you will leave here, and leave to the town of Marrymore. You will spend the night, have a shower, and have a nice, relaxing dinner. Let's get started."

Jeff shackled everyone's feet together separately, and then they all got situated.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone darted out from the center of the maze, and started to frantically search for each station containing their colored letter block. Everyone quickly got lost in the maze, but Duck and Yuri had little difficulty to start, finding their first blocks.

They were slightly going faster then the rest of the Survivors, but Jiro, Zaeed, and Judith were catching up, each one of them collecting their first letter block, while Duck and Yuri got their second.

After getting their first block, Jiro and Judith got lost once again. Zaeed, however, did not. While Duck and Yuri were searching for their third block, Zaeed was making ground by finding his second one.

Duck eventually got lost, but Yuri stayed on track, finding his third block, putting him in the lead. Not far behind him was Duck, who actually stumbled upon a station while backtracking, earning him a third block.

Judith was still lost, but Jiro was eventually finding his way back into the challenge, finding him his second letter block. Yuri, meanwhile, was excelling in the challenge, finding his fourth letter block. Duck and Zaeed were quickly getting lost again.

Jiro looked at where he's been, and then followed a new path. Luckily for him, this path lead him to a new station, getting a third block.

The challenge was looking meek for Duck, Zaeed, and Judith. None of them could find their next letter block. But for Yuri and Jiro, the challenge was quickly coming down to the wire. Both of them found their fourth(Jiro), and fifth(Yuri) blocks.

While Duck was still lost, Judith and Zaeed finally found their next letter block, and frantically started running faster, knowing Jiro and Yuri were way ahead of them. But no matter what, Jiro and Yuri were still finding their letter blocks. Jiro had his fifth, and now Yuri was making his way back to the middle with all six letter blocks.

Yuri got back to the middle, and started to think of six letter words with his blocks. Eventually, he had an answer.

"Jeff!" called Yuri.

Jeff ran over, and nodded.

"Forest is correct. YURI WINS REWARD!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Yuri.

"Great work, Yuri. You'll be heading to Marrymore for a nice relaxing break from the game. Course, you won't be alone. Pick a buddy to join you."

"Gotta go with Zaeed, no contest." smiled Yuri.

Zaeed smirked, and ran up to join Yuri, high fiving him.

"And now, who's going to Exile Island?"

"Sorry Jiro.." shrugged Yuri.

Jiro nodded, sort of understanding why. He took a map from Jeff, and left.

"Jiro will return for the next immunity challenge. You two may go and enjoy your reward now, have fun! As for you, Duck and Judith? Nothing for you, grab your stuff, and head back to camp."

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 34

Jiro walked in, and didn't bother with the clue, knowing that there was only one tribal council left for the idol to be used.

"_I know why Yuri sent me here; so that Judith and Duck didn't put more thought into my head about siding with them. It might work, it might not. Right now, I'm still undecided." - Jiro_

Jiro laid down in the shelter, and slept.

– – – – –

Reward Day 35

Yuri and Zaeed entered the wonderful city of Marrymore via helicopter, and smiled at all the Toad residents walking around holding hands.

"A town where many people get married, huh?" chuckled Yuri, "Goes with the name, doesn't it?"

Zaeed nodded, "Indeed."

"_I'm not into all the fancy marriage stuff. If there's anything I'm married to, it's my rifle. Just don't think I need a lady by my side yet." - Zaeed_

The two walked into their hotel room, and at separate times, they took showers.

Zaeed had to chuckle at Yuri, noticing that he had put his long dark purple hair in a ponytail.

"Why don't you cut your hair?" asked Zaeed, stifling a chuckle.

Yuri shrugged, "Never really cared for short hair."

"_If someone thinks I look girly with a ponytail, they can think that. I'm just a guy that loves long hair, some girls even get a kick out of it." - Yuri_

After finishing up prepping up for the evening, Yuri and Zaeed went into the dining hall, and had their meal, both of which enjoyed the most of the night.

"_Marrymore has some damn fine food, if I must say myself. Better then anything I've eaten in the galaxy." - Zaeed_

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 35

Duck and Judith were hanging out by the campfire, today really being a lazy day.

"I'm gonna miss this place once it's all said and done with." sighed Duck, looking around the Forest Maze.

"Hmm, I agree," nodded Judith, "I'm tired of mazes, actually."

Duck chuckled.

"_When you think about it, the Forest Maze really makes you hate mazes. Go left, right, up, down, and you still get lost. I've been living in a maze for 35 days, and I still can't find my way through one at a challenge?" - Duck_

Judith giggled, "I will return back home, and tell everyone about our adventures."

"And you got to play this twice, so to speak," smiled Duck.

"You're right, I did." Judith noted.

"_Hmm, too bad Zaeed isn't on my side anymore. Especially since he's the one who got me back into the game. Oh well, things change, after all." - Judith_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Jiro, returning from Exile Island, and Yuri and Zaeed, returning from their reward."

The returning survivors walked back in and joined up with the others on their mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you once again, Duck."

Duck did so.

"For today's challenge, you will attempt to hold yourselves up between two walls, placing your feet on little footholds. These will get smaller and smaller as time passes. The last one standing, wins immunity, and spot in the Final 4. Let's get you all situated."

Everyone got ready and situated.

"This challenge has begun."

– 30 minutes in... –

Judith seemed the most comfortable, relaxed as she rested her little feet on the footholds. Duck, on the other hand, seemed the least comfortable. Struggling just a little.

Yuri looked over at the other competitors, and worried just a little.

– 1 hour in... –

Jiro and Yuri were finding their groove in this challenge, and now Zaeed was started to struggle, his old bones not holding strong to hold his bulky form between the wall.

"It's time to move down to the next foothold."

All 5 survivors did so, and so far no one had fallen out.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

So far so good for nearly everyone, yet they were all struggling. Jiro was struggling the least, while Duck and Zaeed were equally struggling to stay on.

"We have a group of fighters. No one wants to go home."

– 2 hours in... –

"It is now time to move down to the final foothold."

Everyone expected to drop right here, yet only one did.

…

…

…

"Duck falls off just coming down to the final foothold. Duck is out."

Jiro smiled to himself.

– 2 hours, 30 minutes... –

Two more now dropped out...

…

…

…

"Judith and Zaeed are now out of the challenge. We're down to Jiro and Yuri for a immunity tonight and a spot in the Final 4."

Zaeed cursed, but was relived to see Judith fall off anyway.

– 3 hours in... –

It was down to Yuri and Jiro, who both looked at eachother, a little nervous about making any deals.

Then Yuri said, "You don't look like you're gonna fall any time soon, huh?"

Jiro shrugged, "Depends."

Yuri sighed, and held on a little longer, his legs wobbling a little.

And then...

…

…

…

…

"Yuri can't hold on any longer. JIRO WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 4!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Jiro.

"Congratulations Jiro, you have earned a spot in the Final 4. You aren't going home tonight, but now, one of the other four will go home; Judith, Duck, Zaeed, or Yuri. You have tonight to plan the vote, and I'll see you later."

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 36

Zaeed was a little annoyed Yuri didn't win immunity, but he shrugged it off.

"_Yuri was close to winning, and then he let goddamn Jiro win it. At least it's not crucial just yet. We need to use the idol on one of us, and take Judith out tonight." - Zaeed_

"Thing is," noted Yuri, "We don't need the idol. I truly believe that Jiro will side with us."

"But he didn't back down in the challenge," reminded Zaeed, "He might've been trying to beat you."

Yuri shrugged, "So what? If you want me to use the idol, I will, but it might be a waste in the end."

"Use it, damn it." grunted Zaeed, "And on yourself."

Yuri nodded his head.

"_Tonight, might as well use the hidden immunity idol, just to get rid of it, and maybe save myself in the process if Jiro does indeed vote with Judith and Duck." - Yuri_

Meanwhile, Duck, Jiro, and Judith were talking.

"Tonight's the night," explained Duck, "We need to decide on either Yuri or Zaeed, and really... I'm not entirely sure."

"I think Yuri would be a risk, but then again, he could always use it on Zaeed." noted Judith.

"_Yuri's a tricky player. He's gonna throw curve balls, and I don't want him too tonight. In fact, I want to be the one to throw that curve ball right back at him." - Judith_

Jiro looked at both of them, "No matter what, after tonight, we're a solid three?"

Both Judith and Duck nodded, "Of course."

"_Maybe after Derpy was voted off, I felt a little concern, but after Geno was voted off, I feel more comfortable now. Possibly the most comfortable in 36 days. I'm so close to the money, I can taste it!" - Duck_

As the tribe left for tribal, Jiro had decided on who he was siding with.

"_I'm gonna piss off one group or the other, and quite frankly, I'm not too worried about my decision. My mind's been made up, and hopefully it's the right decision." - Jiro_

– – – – –

The Sapphire tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury."

"Applejack,"

Applejack trotted in wearing her usual cowboy hat.

"Zola,"

Zola had her silver hair in a ponytail, and she was wearing a black jacket, and matching slacks.

"Derpy,"

Derpy still sported a derp look as usual, and her mane looked neatly styled.

"And Geno, voted out at the last tribal council."

Geno was wearing a blue tuxedo, and didn't look at the remaining survivors.

"After tonight, four will remain. Duck, this has to be intense, especially at this stage in the game." noted Jeff.

Duck nodded.

"Of course, and I'm ready for intense, Jeff. I was born ready, nothing will stop me after tonight if I make it through." replied Duck.

"Yuri, throughout every tribal council, you seemed very mellow. That still true tonight?" asked Jeff.

Yuri shrugged.

"I would say more chill then mellow, Jeff. But to answer your question, I'm a little nervous, possibly the most nervous yet." replied Yuri.

"Judith, how about you?" asked Jeff.

"If I survive tonight, I have a shot to make it to the end, and that says a lot, considering I was out of the game on Day 12." replied Judith.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Yuri, you're up."

– – –

Jiro's Vote: Nothing personal, just thinking strategically. (?)

Judith's Vote: Thank you for your help earlier in the game, but frankly, I'm ready to fly. (?)

Zaeed's Vote: (says nothing) (Judith)

– – –

"If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, tonight is the last night you can do so."

No one did anything. But then Yuri stood up, and walked up to Jeff.

"When I'm nervous, Jeff, I have to feel safe. I'm using this idol on me." smiled Yuri, handing his idol to Jeff, and taking a seat.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. All votes cast for Yuri, don't count."

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

…

…

First vote, Judith. (She nodded.)

…

Judith. Two votes Judith.

…

…

…

…

…

Zaeed. One vote Zaeed. (He growled quietly, while Yuri rolled his eyes.)

…

Zaeed. We're tied, two votes Zaeed, two votes Yuri, one vote left.

Thirteenth person voted off Survivor Forest Maze, and the fifth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Zaeed. That's 3, that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Zaeed glared at Jiro, patting Yuri's back, "Fight hard, Lowell. Screw the lot of you, okay?"

"Zaeed, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Zaeed said nothing as he left tribal council.

"You are now the Final 4. You have 3 more days out here in the Forest Maze, but only one of you will become the winner. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Zaeed's Final Words**

"Goddamn it. Well, once again Jiro failed to impress me. Shouldn't be surprised, actually. Yuri made a move to use his idol, and it was used on the wrong person. Quite honestly we got played big time. Well... at this point, Yuri is my only hope to win."

VOTE

Judith – Zaeed and Yuri

Zaeed – Judith, Duck, and Jiro

Finale is coming up! :3 What do you think will happen?

4th:

3rd:

2nd:

Winner:

Explain why, too if you can x3

Anyway, right after this season will be Virmire. 15 new Survivors will face off against 3 returning players.

**Kalabaw: Anise, Duncan, Grune, Javik, and Senel**

**Matsing: Bubsy, Jelly, Mordin, Tails Doll, and Thane**

**Tandang: Garrus, Gordon, Moses, Nostalgia Critic, and N. Tropy**

The returning players are _**Niko Bellic**_, _**Kasumi Goto**_, and _**Twilight Sparkle**_. Niko is back, since he could've returned from Redemption Island and get a good spot in Kratos' alliance, but JD defeated him. Kasumi is back, since she easily could've been a major player had she had more allies. Twilight is back, since she really got screwed over by being moved over to Upolu. Had she returned, I think she, Stepney, Harry, and Sweet Tooth could've been Final 4. I think she was more loyal to them then Metal Mario.

Also, I made some changes to the Cast. Iris, Fake Crash, and Razer were cut from the roster, and replaced with Anise, Gordon, and Thane. Check out the Virmire story for their profiles.


	14. Episode 13 The Finale Pt 1

_36 days ago, 16 men and women trekked out into the Forest Maze._

_For the first 2 days of the game, the 16 survivors were forced to live together, and fend for themselves. However, they were soon split into two competing tribes; Mossono, consisting of the women, and Volt, consisting of the men._

_Volt was led by war veteran Zaeed Massani. His alliance consisted of him, imperial knight Yuri Lowell, and the foreigner Ivan Braginski, formerly known as Russia. At the first two tribal councils, the outsiders Barney Stinson, and Wooldoor Sockbat were voted off first._

_Mossono had no leader, but they had two major weaknesses. One weakness was the derped up pegasus Derpy Hooves, and the psychotic biotic Jack. Jack purposely costed the girls immunity, and that was enough for her to be booted out of the tribe. Following her boot was Judith, who couldn't be trusted._

_The main alliance at Mossono was led by Zola, and she had Applejack, Derpy, and Presea on her side. This left Mass Effect alumni Kasumi Goto and Samara on the oust. Being a thief, Kasumi couldn't be trusted, and she was sent out next on at a double tribal council._

_Duck and Jiro had access to a hidden immunity idol, and they were the targets in some order. Fearing that they had an idol, Zaeed's alliance voted one of their own out; Russia, for being the weakest link._

_During the course of the game, each time a player was voted out, they got the chance to give immunity to a member of the opposing tribe. Samara, Derpy, Yuri, Zaeed, Jiro, and Applejack were each awarded individual immunity._

_The game changed when Geno and Yuri were moved to Mossono, and Applejack and Presea were moved to Volt, and immunity was no longer in play. When Mossono lost the immunity challenge, Zola chose to keep the original Volt members, and vote Samara off. Following her elimination, the two tribes merged into the blue Sapphire tribe._

_Derpy, Yuri, Zaeed, Jiro, and Applejack then got the chance to bring a player back into the game. Zaeed ended up winning, and thus brought Judith back into the game._

_Judith returning to the game also gave the men an extra advantage, the hidden immunity idol, which she had held onto after she was voted off. Even though Duck and Jiro were tempted to flip, they didn't and the ex-Mossono members were beginning to be picked off one by one, starting with Presea, and then Applejack._

_Zola then made a last ditch effort to stay in the game by tricking her former ally Jiro into believing she had a hidden immunity idol, when it was actually fake. Duck, however, knew this was fake just by first impressions, and called Zola out on it at tribal council. Zola was then voted off, and then followed by Derpy._

_Judith had begun to worry about keeping her friend Yuri in the game, and plotted to take him out, and take Zaeed to the end, as most of the jury despised him. She also told most of the remaining Survivors that Yuri had the hidden immunity idol, which in fact he did. At the next tribal council, Zaeed, Yuri, and Geno targeted Judith, but Judith was able to get Duck and Jiro on her side, and with the help of her own idol, Geno was blindsided._

_Last week, the five remaining survivors competed for a visit to Marrymore, which was won by Yuri. He took Zaeed with him, and he sent Jiro to Exile Island to prevent strategy talk with Duck and Judith._

_Lately, Yuri knew that Jiro wanted to take Duck out, knowing he had a good shot to win the game, and Yuri made the promise that he would vote Duck out, if Jiro voted Judith out with him and Zaeed._

_When Jiro won the immunity challenge, he was deciding on what to do at tribal council, which was side with Yuri or Duck._

_At tribal council, he chose to stick with Duck, and Zaeed took the fall, leaving Yuri to fend for himself._

_Now only 4 remain._

_Judith._

_Yuri._

_Duck._

_And Jiro._

_Tonight they will compete in their final immunity challenges. Two of them will move on to face the jury, but only one will get the votes necessary to be crowned the winner of Survivor Forest Maze! Who will win?_

**Final 4: Duck, Jiro, Judith, and Yuri**

**Jury: Applejack, Zola, Derpy, Geno, and Zaeed**

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 37

Yuri was disappointed that Jiro decided not to stick with his end of the bargain, but he still thought that there could be a way to stay in the game.

"_Zaeed's gone, but it's not like I'm dead just yet. I still believe I can get Jiro to vote Duck out if I try hard enough. Just depends on how badly Jiro wants to win, I guess." - Yuri_

Yuri took Jiro into the maze area nearby, and started to speak with him.

"Are you sticking with Duck now? Or are you with him no matter what?" wondered Yuri.

Jiro shrugged, "I really have to do what's best for me. I think he needs to go. He's a threat."

"_I may have sided with Duck and Judith last time, but that was because I was sick and tired of Zaeed and his attitude. I like Yuri, though. I don't want to see Yuri go home right now." - Jiro_

Yuri nodded, "I agree, man. And hey, I still think you have a chance to win, even if you betray him. You have balls, Jiro. Balls to do some crazy things."

Jiro chuckled, smirking a little, "I guess so, huh?"

"_Duck's been my ally since Day 2, but more I think about it, I need to make a big move in order to win. Look at Samantha. She took Roy out, and still won. Beat took out Sonic; still won. Squall took out the nerd, and still won. It's worth it." - Jiro_

"I will say," said Jiro, "You need to beat Duck in immunity, or else, sorry to say, but you'll be going home. I'm not gonna hide that fact."

Yuri shrugged, "Least you're being honest, heh."

Yuri: Winning immunity is very important. I haven't won it yet, but I need to. Immunity has never been more important.

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 37

A little while later, Jiro and Judith were speaking in the shelter.

"You know, Jiro," smiled Judith, "If you look at Yuri and Duck closer, you can just tell the jury is going to love on them. As for us.. well, we won't get that love."

Jiro nodded, "I have to agree."

"_My plan is to go to the end with Jiro. Out of the remaining guys, he seems the easiest to beat. I've made some rivals during the game, and I need to take someone who's made an equal amount of them." - Judith_

"I say that we should be the Final 2, don't you think?" wondered Judith.

"Doesn't sound that bad, actually," smiled Jiro, "I was thinking about it, actually."

"_As much as I like Yuri, he too is a major threat in the game, but not as much as Duck is, I believe. Judith isn't, because she's pissed the women off, above other players. That's 3 votes automatically for me, if they aren't too mad with me, which I don't think they are." - Jiro_

"We just need to beat those two in immunity challenges," noted Jiro, "Or we won't go to the end."

Judith nodded, "Depends really."

They shut up when Duck arrived to join them.

"Everything good with you two?" asked Duck.

Both of them nodded.

"_Day 37, and we're getting close to the end of game. I've been playing a good, honest game, and I will continue to play that same game up to the very end." - Duck_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Jiro."

Jiro did so.

"For today's challenge, you will compete against one another in a rope course. There are 3 stations, each one requiring you to crawl through a cargo net, a rope balance beam, and a net ladder. At each station is a bag of puzzle pieces. Once you have all 3 bags, solve your puzzle. First person to solve their puzzle, wins immunity, and is given a spot in the Final 3. Let's get started."

All of the Survivors were ready to go.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All four survivors raced out from the center of the rope course, all of them starting with the net ladder. Duck was the slowest, while Judith was the quickest one, collecting her bag first, but she had to wait for Jiro and Yuri to climb up the ladder.

Duck took his sweet time, but was having difficulty climbing up. Once Jiro and Yuri had climbed up, Judith went down, passing Duck. Judith tackled the cargo net next, swift throughout it. She soon had 2 of 3 bags of puzzle pieces, while Jiro and Yuri had 1.

Jiro and Yuri decided to go for the rope balance beam next, and they agreed to take it together carefully. Judith was forced to wait, however. Both Jiro and Yuri finished that portion with ease, tying up the score with 2 bags a piece. Duck was still slow as a turtle.

Jiro and Yuri passed Judith again, and she went through the rope beam, while Jiro and Yuri went to the cargo net. Jiro was first, and Yuri had to wait. Both Jiro and Judith collected their third and final bag of puzzle pieces, and were on their way back.

Jiro and Judith made their way back to the center, and they started to put their puzzle together. Yuri tried to get through a little faster, while Duck stopped at the stop of the first station, not even bothering now.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

"Jeff, I got it!" called Judith.

Jeff checked it out, and nodded.

"Correct! JUDITH WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 3!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Judith.

"Great job, Judith! You've won your first immunity challenge, and you are going to the Final 3. However, the game ends for either Yuri, Duck, or Jiro. One of you will be sent to the jury. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 37

Jiro was a little happy that Duck didn't win immunity, but was immediately worried when he lost to Judith.

"_Tonight, I'm voting for Duck, but I don't want to tell Judith, because I don't want her blabbing off to Duck, and then I'm a target. The reason I'm worried is because the purple rock will have to be drawn, and I could pull it." - Jiro_

Yuri walked up to Jiro, a little nervous.

"Are we still cool, Jiro?" wondered Yuri. Jiro nodded.

"Yeah, we are, but there's still a chance you could go home, cause of the purple rock." reminded Jiro.

Yuri nodded, silently cursing, "#$$ me... I forgot."

"_If Jiro votes with me, and the rock gets drawn for me, I won't care, I'll still give Jiro my vote in the end. At least he promised to keep me in if he tried." - Yuri_

Meanwhile, Duck and Judith were having a small chat by the fire.

"Straight forward vote tonight," noted Duck, "Yuri has to go. I like the guy, but he's a threat."

Judith nodded, "I will miss him, but it's for the good, right?"

Duck nodded in return.

"_Tonight, Yuri is going home. He's got friends on the jury, and he's played a really good game. His only chance of winning was to win immunity, and he failed." - Duck_

"And then the fight for Final 2 begins" smirked Duck.

Judith nodded, smiling back.

On the way to tribal council, Jiro was considering not going with Yuri.

"_I don't want to risk the rock. Seriously, is it really that much of a risk to put my game in danger just to get rid of Duck? We'll find out tonight." - Jiro_

– – – – –

The Final 4 members of Sapphire entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury."

"Applejack,"

"Zola,"

"Derpy,"

"Geno,"

"And Zaeed, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Last night was a good blindside, from what I saw. Duck, how much did last night's tribal council effect the game?" asked Jeff.

"Honestly, I don't think it effected much. The game changed when Geno was voted off. Zaeed was next in line, to tell you the truth." replied Duck.

Zaeed snorted.

"Yuri, you used your idol, and it didn't do anything. Worried?" asked Jeff.

Yuri nodded.

"Of course. Geno and Zaeed were my allies. So yeah, I am nervous that I'm a target tonight." replied Yuri.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Yuri, you're up."

– – –

Duck's Vote: Nothing personal. I think you were a great competitor. (Yuri)

Jiro's Vote: (takes a while at the voting booth, but writes a name down) (?)

Yuri's Vote: I hope Jiro does the same. Good luck if you stay. (Duck)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Yuri. (He nodded, not shocked.)

…

Yuri. Two votes Yuri.

…

…

Duck. One vote Duck, two votes Yuri. One vote left. (Right now, no one was having shocked looks. Would they?)

…

…

…

…

Duck. We have a tie. Two votes for Duck, two votes for Yuri.

Duck was shocked, as was Judith. Yuri had a small smirk on his face, while Jiro pretended to have a shocked expression.

"Ok, here's what we'll do. No previous votes, no Q and A. Instead, we'll draw rocks. Whoever gets the purple rock, goes home. Judith, since you won immunity, your safe. Duck, Jiro, Yuri, each of you will draw a rock."

Duck, Jiro, and Yuri all picked out a rock.

"On the count of 3, show me your rock. 3, 2, 1, reveal."

The one with the purple rock was...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Yuri.

Yuri shook his head, but then shrugged, "Oh well. Not so lucky today, I guess."

"With that said, Yuri, you are now eliminated from the game and are now the sixth member of the jury. You need to hand me your torch. The rest of you can stay where you are."

Yuri got up, and smiled at the others. "Good luck to you all."

"Yuri, in your case, your luck has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Yuri gave a thumbs up before leaving.

"With Yuri's elimination, you have made it to the Final 3. You all have one more immunity challenge. I suggest you prepare for it. Anything can happen. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Yuri's Final Words**

"Hey, at least Jiro made the move to try and take Duck out. All I hope for is that Duck doesn't catch him in the end, because I'm rooting for Jiro to take this all the way to the end, because he has impressed me. He's playing a smart game."

VOTE

Duck – Yuri and Jiro

Yuri – Judith and Duck

– – – – –

Sapphire Night 37

Duck was a little shocked upon returning to camp. Sure, Yuri as planned was sent home, but one of Jiro or Judith voted against him to cause a tiebreaker.

_'I'm not quite sure what happened, but someone flipped, and caused us to pull rocks. I don't see how it could be Jiro, but who knows, really. It could be him, but I'm betting it was Judith who did, knowing that she was safe no matter what." - Duck_

"An interesting night," noted Judith, "But Yuri's gone, nonetheless, so we've made it to the Final 3!"

Jiro nodded, smiling, "That we did!"

"_Duck may have survived, but thankfully all I have to do now is have me or Judith win the final immunity challenge, and then game on." - Jiro_

Duck stayed a little silent, still a little shocked from the events last night. Eventually Jeff arrived at the Sapphire camp, smiling.

"Hello guys." greeted Jeff. His visit perked Duck back up.

"Welcome to Sapphire, Jeff!" smiled Judith, waving at him.

Jiro smiled at him, "What brings you here?"

Jeff handed a map to Jiro.

"Follow along this trail, and you'll find the 13 torches of those who have fallen behind you, in other words, voted out. Once you reach the end, we will begin the final immunity challenge."

"_If you look at my progress throughout this game, I overcame a lot of obstacles, and I held my ground without following someone like Zaeed or Yuri. I wanted to make the decisions to help my game, and to further my game. I really think the jury will respect that." - Jiro_

"_Day 2, I joined a cross tribal alliance of myself, Jiro, Kasumi, and Samara. To this day, no one knows about it. I've done a good job of playing this game, and I only have a few steps left before I win the million dollar prize. All that needs to be done, is winning the final challenge." - Duck_

"_I was blindsided by the ladies of Mossono on Day 12. Thanks to Zaeed, I was able to return to the game, and help the men vote the women off one by one. Once Derpy was gone, I made a bold move to take out the stronger Volt members, and it paid off wonderfully." - Judith_

– – – – –

The Final 3 began to walk their way along the trail, and came to Barney's torch.

"He was completely obsessed with the ladies." noted Duck, chuckling a little.

Jiro nodded, "And he wasn't fitting with us, thus why he was voted off."

Next up was Wooldoor's torch.

"He was slightly annoying, but he had his funny moments." smiled Duck.

"He brought joy into the game of Survivor, when you think about it." noted Judith.

Jack's torch came next.

"Man... can you imagine what would've happened had she stayed or reentered the game?" asked Duck.

"I wouldn't be that happy, honestly," sighed Judith, "She was very abrasive."

Kasumi's torch was next ahead.

"I actually liked her," noted Jiro, "She was very interesting."

"I understand why they voted her off," nodded Duck, "But she would've been fun to see play a little more"

Next up was Russia's torch.

Judith tilted her head, "For the short amount of time I knew him, he was quite nice."

Jiro nodded, "Too nice for the game of Survivor, and.. a little creepy at times."

Next up was the asari justicar, Samara.

Jiro smiled, "Great person, but not fit for the game of Survivor."

"Her justicar code seemed very strict," noted Duck, "And I wonder if she was going to lie and cheat to win."

Presea's torch came next.

"I really liked Presea," smiled Judith, "Quiet, yet sweet."

"Who knew a small girl such as herself could have so more power in her." noted Jiro.

The orange pony, Applejack, came next.

Duck smiled, "She seemed like a very strong, very likable player."

Jiro nodded, "She was a tough cookie."

Zola's torch was next.

"She lied right to my face," noted Judith, "And honestly, she could've had a good ally on her side."

Duck shrugged, "She fought hard regardless."

Derpy's torch came by next.

"A little crazy, but so cute all the same," smiled Jiro.

Duck nodded, "Sadly, her craziness was sort of why she was the last Mossono targeted."

The Star spirit, Geno, came next.

"Some of my memorable conversations about life were with Geno," noted Judith, "Such a sweet fellow."

Jiro nodded, "But he was a good competitor, and he had to go."

Zaeed's torch came next.

"I'm glad he got me back in the game, but sad that he couldn't keep me in longer if he tried," sighed Judith.

Duck chuckled, "Zaeed's a hell of a character, but not someone I want around 24/7."

Last, but not least, Yuri's.

"He and I had a plan to be in the Finals, being from the same series," noted Judith, "But things change, you know."

"I would've given him a vote in the end, if he'd made it." commented Jiro.

At last they reached their final destination.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Judith."

Judith did so.

"For today's challenge, you will place a ball on top of a metal chute, and let it roll down the track. You must be on your toes, because there are two exits, and the ball could exit either one. If you manage to catch your ball as it comes out the exit, place it back at the top, and start again. As the hours pass, you will another ball, going up to three balls to watch. If you miss a ball as it comes out an exit, you're out. Last person remaining, wins immunity, guaranteed a spot in the Final 2. Very important, right now. Let's get this started."

All of the Survivors were ready to go, and all three of them let their balls begin the cycle of rolling down the track.

"The challenge has begun..."

– 30 minutes in... –

As of right now, each member of the Final 3 was steady with their motions, not allowing their ball to escape so easily.

"Another 30 minutes in, and we'll add another ball..."

– 1 hour in... –

"Okay, it's now time to add a second ball. As you add it in, do not lose your focus on your first ball."

All three accomplished this task with no difficulty. However, one failed after a little while of watching both balls...

…

…

…

…

"Crap.." swore Duck.

"Duck is out of the challenge, and we're down to Jiro and Judith fighting for a spot in the Final 2."

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

Jiro and Judith kept their focus on finishing first, concentrated on winning final immunity. Judith was a tad slower, but Jiro seemed to be going a little too fast.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

…

"Agh.. oh well.." sighed Judith, shrugging.

"Judith is out. JIRO WINS THE FINAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Both Duck and Judith clapped for Jiro.

"Congratulations Jiro. You have won the final immunity challenge, and with that you have earned a spot in the Final 2. Tonight, you have to pick between Duck and Judith on who you're taking to the end. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 38

Jiro was very happy about winning the final immunity challenge. With the decision to take someone to the end in his hands, he held all the power.

"_Tonight, I get to take someone to the finals. Right now, both Duck and Judith believe they're going to the end with me. And honestly, my minds been made up." - Jiro_

Duck bro fisted Jiro, also happy, believing he knew that Jiro was gonna take him to the end.

"_Jiro and I have been together since the beginning, and I really don't see it any other way but for us to be the Final 2. Though, he might think that Judith might be an easier player to beat in the end, but we'll find out tonight." - Duck_

Judith packed up her things inside the shelter, just to be prepared in case Jiro decided to vote her off tonight.

"_Anything can happen tonight. Jiro said he'll take me to the end, but who knows. Volt can stick together and vote me off tonight. I just hope that I can go to the end, and prove my worth." - Judith_

– – – – –

The Sapphire tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of our jury,"

"Applejack,"

"Zola,"

"Derpy,"

"Geno,"

"Zaeed,"

"And Yuri, voted out at the last tribal council."

"OK, here's how the vote is going to go tonight. Jiro is the only one whose voting. Judith and Duck, you guys need to plea to Jiro, and try to get him to take you to the Final 2. Judith, you'll go first." explained Jeff.

"Well Jiro, what can I say? I was brought back into the game, and I fought hard to make it to this point. Even if I leave tonight, I'll be proud of the way I've played. I hope that you take me to the end, and give me a chance to fight." pleaded Judith.

"Duck."

"Jiro, we've been underdogs of the Volt tribe for as long as I can remember. We fought as a team in and out, and we managed to get to the top. I respect your decision regardless, and I hope you make the right one." pleaded Duck.

"Ok, Jiro. It's time for you to make your vote. Go make it."

– – –

Jiro's Vote: In the end, I feel like this is the better move. Sorry.. (?)

– – –

"Once the vote is read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the vote."

Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Forest Maze, and the final member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Duck.

Duck was a little surprised. As he was about to give Jeff his torch, Jiro offered a handshake. Duck hesitated, but then shook it. "Hope its worth it."

"Duck, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Duck gave a smile to the two before leaving.

"You have both gone as far as you can go in this game. As of right now, the jury now holds the power in their hands. Tomorrow night, you will face off against them. They will ask questions to help their decision on which one of you deserves the title of Sole Survivor, and the million dollar grand prize. You have one more night in the Forest Maze. Enjoy it! Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Duck's Final Words**

"I'm a little upset that Jiro decided to turn on me, but in the end, I have to hold my head up high, and respect his decision. I do believe Jiro has what it takes to win in the end, and if he tries hard enough, he will win. Good luck to both finalists."

Duck – Jiro

– – – – –

Sapphire Day 39

Both Jiro and Judith entered camp, smiling happily.

"Thank you Jiro!" smiled Judith, hugging him.

Jiro hugged back, smiling back.

"_I definitely believe I made the right decision in the end. Duck was too big of a jury threat, and I really, really think he could've gotten a lot of votes to win." - Jiro_

"All that matters now is the jury," smirked Judith, "And they'll be very bitchy, I can already tell."

Jiro nodded, "Yeah, I do see some bitterness."

"_I was voted out, came back, and now I'm in the Final 2. You can say it was handed to me, but I believe that I made a big move by splitting up the prime Volt alliance of Yuri, Geno, and Zaeed. Then again, you can never tell what the jury will think of it." - Judith_

Jiro shook hands with Judith before taking his torch, "Let's just leave the camp the way it is for once. I don't feel like burning anything."

Judith giggled, following Jiro out of camp, and headed for their final tribal council.

"_Bring it on, jury. I want to see what kind of crap you have to throw at me." - Jiro_

– – – – –

The Final 2 entered tribal council.

"We'll now bring in your jury."

"Applejack,"

"Zola,"

"Derpy,"

"Geno,"

"Zaeed,"

"Yuri,"

"And Duck, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Congratulations Judith and Jiro. You've succeeded in making the Final 2. After tonight, there will be one winner. We're going to kick things off by starting with opening statements. Address the jury, and tell them why you deserve the million dollars. Judith, you first." explained Jeff.

"Nice to see you all again. Um, I deserve to win the title of Sole Survivor because while I may have been voted off fourth early on, I fought to deserve a spot in the end when I was brought back in by Zaeed. I really think I proved myself. I may of needed to turn on a few of you, but that's how the game is, isn't it?" explained Judith.

"Okay Jiro, your go."

"I was an outsider on Volt, and I felt the pressure that I could be voted off at any moment. Me and Duck worked together to find a way out of the mess we were put in, and we succeeded. If I hadn't of tried, I would've allowed Volt to pick me off once Mossono was decimated. I didn't, I fought, and I fought hard." explained Jiro.

"Okay, jury. You will soon get to ask questions or state the obvious to Judith and Jiro in a minute."

– – – – –

"Okay, it is time to address either or both Jiro and Judith. Zola, get us started..."

Zola walked up to face the jury.

"First off, congratulations to you both," smirked Zola, "Now Judith. I understand why you voted with Volt to take out the girls. We blindsided you, and it was really only fair for you to return the favor."

Judith nodded.

"As for Jiro, I'm glad you had balls. I'm sorry I tricked you, but at least you made a stand. Even after I was voted off, you fought to get from sixth or fifth, and here you stand at either first or second. Good luck."

Zola gave a thumbs up, and sat back down.

"Zaeed."

Zaeed let out a deep sigh, walking up to face them.

"Both of you disgusted me during the game," explained Zaeed, "Judy, I brought you back into the game, and you returned the favor by voting me out. And Jiro, while I understand why you did what you did, you betrayed Volt numerous times. Betrayal is something I don't take to kindly."

Both Jiro and Judith nodded, listening to Zaeed.

"Both of you will have to fight to earn my vote." noted Zaeed, before taking a seat back with the jury.

"Yuri."

Yuri walked on up.

"I have a simple question for you both," stated Yuri, "I want you to name 1 man and 1 woman on the jury, that doesn't deserve to be here, and replace them with someone who didn't make the jury."

Jiro sighed, "Replace... Applejack with Kasumi, and Zaeed with Russia. Sorry.."

"Zola with Samara, and yeah, Zaeed with Russia. No offense." responded Judith.

Yuri nodded, returning to his seat.

"Applejack."

Applejack trotted on up to face them.

"Howdy there fellas!" smiled Applejack, "Jiro, ah never got to know you very well. Kinda hurt about what you said about me. Care to change my opinion?"

Jiro nodded, "Of course."

"Tell me about one time during the game that you really wished you made a better decision." explained Applejack.

"Back on the first tribal council. I really think Duck and I should've voted for Russia over Barney. Barney and Wooldoor gave us a chance to join them, and we didn't take it." replied Jiro.

Applejack nodded, and took a seat.

"Duck."

Duck went up to face the jury.

"I have a question for both of you. Please tell me who you would've voted for to win the million dollars between Yuri, Geno, and Zaeed." explained Duck.

Judith looked at the jury, "Hmm... Tough choice between Yuri and Geno."

"Pick one then, Judith." said Duck rather sternly.

"Yuri then." finished Judith.

Jiro nodded, "Yuri too."

Duck nodded, "Thank you." With that, he sat back down, smiling at the Final 2.

"Geno."

Geno nodded, stepping up to face them.

"The game was full of difficult decisions," noted Geno, "And I know, I made some tough decisions here and there. Tell me two big moves you made to get you here."

"Taking out you, Yuri, and Zaeed was my biggest move," explained Jiro, "I knew I was dead in the water, and I had to pull myself out and fight to stay. Second big move, taking Duck out. Sorry, but... I couldn't of beaten you."

Duck nodded, understanding.

"Well, I have to say using my idol to break the chances of a tiebreaker between us," pointed out Judith, "And the same as the first one from Jiro. The guys were my biggest competition, and I needed to take them out."

Geno nodded, taking a seat.

"Derpy, finish us off!"

Derpy flew on up, looking at the jury.

"There isn't anything I can say to these two, Jeff!" smiled Derpy, "They played really good games! They both deserve the million dollars!"

Both Jiro and Judith smiled, while Derpy took her seat.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. Your voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Applejack, your up."

– – – – –

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

Finally! Finished with Forest Maze! Took a good eight months, but I've gotten my groove back! Let's kick off with the last few seasons of my series.

Final Votes coming soon... and Virmire will begin sometime soon.


	15. Episode 13 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call Las Vegas. Judith, Jiro, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up?"

All of the contestants cheered.

"Excited I see. Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One millions dollar prize, title of Sole Survivor, and this beautiful looking blue corvette. Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes 4 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"GO JUDY! GO JUDY! GO JUDY!"

"JIRO'S OUR BOY!"

First vote,

…

…

Jiro.

…

…

Judith. One vote Judith, one vote Jiro.

…

…

Jiro. Two votes Jiro, one vote Judith.

…

…

Jiro. Three votes Jiro, one vote Judith.

…

…

The winner of Survivor Forest maze, is JIRO!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Jiro in utter shock, happiness, and disbelief that he had actually won. Judith congratulated him on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 2 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 7 contestants booted, Barney, Wooldoor, Jack, Kasumi, Russia, Samara, and Presea, soon joined them.

"I have to say, Jiro made one of the biggest comebacks in Survivor history! He was down at the bottom, and he made his way all the way back up to the top. With 6 votes for him to win, Jiro truly deserved it!" cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my fourteenth season of Survivor. Especially to DonPianta, and The Princess of Chaos, who were once again, my only loyal readers. Come on guys... I need more readers! Find more Survivor fans please! :(

Oh boy. Jiro. Forest Maze was actually gonna have a quitter. Originally it was meant to be Samara due to wanting to follow her justicar code of honor and intregrity. But I scrapped that idea. Then I got the idea of Jiro quitting, unable to take the pressure of the game. Again, scrapped idea.

The entire time I thought Yuri was gonna pull this out of his hat, but clearly he didn't. I honestly think Jiro beats Robert in being the best overall underdog winner. Jiro got 6 votes, with Zaeed being the only one to vote for Judith.

Tomorrow might be the premier of Survivor Virmire! :3


End file.
